


BNHA x Assassination Classroom x Pokemon

by wasabi_creampuff_1367



Category: Assassination Classroom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_creampuff_1367/pseuds/wasabi_creampuff_1367
Summary: After Koro-sensei was assassinated, everyone in E-Class promised that they would go to Kunugigaoka High School which was newly established. All but one. Charlotte Gray had decided to go to UA the school for aspiring heroes which was in Mustafu, Japan. Though Charlotte wanted to stay with her friends, she also made a promise with a few 'creatures' that she would save all of their kind if they were ever to fall into this world. Becoming a hero would aid her in keeping that promise. What will happen when Charlotte enters UA with 2 unique quirks, friends from 3-E and a goal in mind?I don't own any of the pictures so credits to the person who drew the wonderful pictures I may put on the fic. I definitely do NOT own BNHA, Assassination Classroom or Pokemon.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s), Asano Gakuhou/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s), legit everyon / original charcter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Character Intro

MC:  
Name: Charlotte Gray  
Age: 16  
Birthday: February 13  
Height: 5'2 ish (around 1.59 meters)  
Eye colour: Navy blue or light blue (close to white at times) when quirk is activated.  
Hair colour: Black fading into a dark navy blue at the bottom  
Hair length/style: Short hair resting on her shoulders with a faint A-line bob cut along with a fringe.  
Nationality: Japanese/American

Likes: Coffee, baking, cooking, Pokemon, animals, creatures, polite people, E-class, Koro-sensei, singing, music, children at the orphanage, fashion design, photography, wasabi, blades & knives, katanas, dual-wielding katanas (sometimes).

Dislikes: Overly sweet things, eating her own baked goods (she prefers to give, she just likes the process of baking since it distracts her from her troubles), rude people (though she may not show it), confidence, the heat, buses, airplanes, her Pokemon getting hurt.

Personality: She is a rather outgoing and calm person. She is friendly and is modest as well as very tolerant. She never looks down on others and always treats others with respect. She has her own morals and is calm under pressure. She is able to calmly assess the situation and think of a solution. She always puts others before herself and almost never lets her true feelings get the best of her such as her anger and sadness. She has a high pain tolerance because of a rather painful childhood resulting in her somewhat hiding her strong feelings. She can be really nice but can be really scary when angered even though her face may be smiling, her eyes aren't.

Past (rather painful but will be explained in more detail soon enough): Charlotte was once a part of Assassination Classroom. Even though her grades were amazing and her attitude was near perfect. Keyword: near. She didn't like how E-class was treated so she requested the principal to remove her from A-class and instead put her in E-class. The principle disagreed and so on the next test, she purposely made her grades drop. She interacts with E-class, at times, she showed her psychotic side (when Terasaka did the swimming pool stunt) therefore making her friends with Karma (aka her partner in crime). She just stays behind the scene and comes up with the plan while Karma works with her and does the more hands on work. Eventually, Korosensei was assassinated and so due to reasons, she went to UA while the rest of E-class went to the highschool branch of Kunugigaoka. She promised E-class that she'll visit as often as she could, though considering the distance and time needed.

Quirks: (aka. Pretty damn OP)  
'Monster & Creature Lover' - In which all monsters or 'unnatural beings' are affectionate and love her, normal animals aren't included though most of them tend to like her anyways. Doesn't work on humans (though her personality makes boys and girls fall for her). The doctors were confused by this quirk since there weren't really any 'monsters' in society.

Dimension Home/Space: Similar to her father, but also different. She has Dimension Space, but she can change the environment of the space at will though it will give her a headache and a feeling to vomit when changing the space.  
Unlike her father's quirk, which only consists of a black space able to store objects and living beings, you can change the space into a bedroom, a library, a place of relaxation or even a nature resort. Though the larger space is, the more fatigue, pain and nausea she'll feel when making/expanding it.  
All the things you create exist physically and just like her father's quirk, time still flows outside and she can open a window to 'observe' the outside world.  
She can bring what she makes to the outside world, only if it isn't 'rooted' into space, like a tree or a whole room. She can just think of what she wants to create without going into much detail. For example, she wants to create a ball in which Pokemon can rest in, can heal, can feel comfortable, can hear the outside world, can come out on occasions by their own will, can shrink so that it's more suitable to carry around, and is aesthetically pleasing.  
Just like her father, she is able to choose if the living beings inside have a window to the outside world. If there was a human in her Dimension Space, she can choose to open an invisible window for the person inside to watch the outside world. Kind of like a screen. If she isn't in the space, she can only attach the window to herself but if she herself is also in the space, she can attach it to another person or object.

Drawbacks:   
Monster & Creature Lover: None  
Dimension Home/Space: When Charlotte uses her quirk to make a lot of things or something that is very big, she gets nausea and starts to hyperventilate, sometimes, tears of blood would stream down her face nonstop, even after she stops using her quirk.

-Stats-  
Intelligence: 5/5 A  
Strength: 3/5 C  
Speed: 3/5 C  
Quirk: 4/5 B

Notes:  
When she uses her quirk, her eyes go sky blue and her hair changes to a whitish colour (only for the duration of the quirk being used).

She is able to use swords, has learnt fencing, kendo and hand to hand combat at a young age. She likes to use katana swords because she just loves the shine on the blade when she sharpens it.

She is dexterous and is able to write and wield the sword with both hands.

She just simply loves animals (& Pokemons) and she wants to protect them at all costs. She thinks it will be easier to get access to different countries and areas if she becomes a hero and she is the only one who is able to embrace or calm down rampaging Pokemons. 

(I can't resist, just like Kalluto) She can also create lots of shards of paper that can fly out of her dimension space that can be as sharp as knives. She often holds two fans by her side and simple waves them and uses the paper to weaken the enemy. (PS her fans also weigh 50 kg each just like her yoyos (KILLUA!!)

Extra:   
Mother:  
Name: Akane Yukitoshi (dead)  
Nationality: Japanese  
Occupation: Vet/Former inventor  
Eye colour: Pink  
Hair length: Medium length, fringe  
Hair colour: Black  
Quirk: Animal Lover - All animals love her.  
Personality: Loving, Caring, Nice, Calm, Careful

Father:  
Name: Lukas Gray (dead)  
Nationality: American  
Occupation: Inventor/Former hero  
Eye colour: Blue  
Hair length: Short  
Hair colour: Blonde  
Quirk: Dimension Space - Has access to a space that stops time in which he can place things inside (food, objects, animals or even humans). The drawback for staying inside the space for too long as humans, would result in minor headaches and nausea. Time still goes on in the real world, and he can create a 'window' to watch the outside world, kind of like a screen. The 'window' can't be broken and people on the outside can't forcibly enter without his permission. It can be invisible or visible and the window can attach itself to something or someone. It is a good quirk for rescuing.  
Personality: Strong, Kind, Destructive, Honest, Sunshine

Love Interests (reverse harem baby): (not in any specific order)  
BNHA:  
Todoroki Shoto  
Midoriya Izuku  
Bakugou Katsuki  
Hitoshi Shinso  
Tenya Iida  
Uraraka Ochako  
Kaminari Denki  
Kirishima Eijiro  
Tokoyami Fumikage  
Yaoyorozu Momo  
Kyoka Jiro  
Amajiki Tamaki  
Togata Mirio  
Ojiro Mashirao  
AssClass:  
Karma Akabane (satan's child)  
Asano Gakushuu  
Nagisa Shiota  
Kayano Kaede  
Itona  
Isogai Yuuma  
Sugino Tomohito  
Chiba Ryunosuke


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's graduation at Kunugigaoka Junior High. It's the day after Koro-sensei's death (;-; I'm crying)  
All of Class-E promise to go to the high school branch of Kunugiaoka High. All but one.   
Also an OC x Karma chapter.

"Hey Pocky~ what are you doing~?" Karma asks with a mischievous grin, which often meant nothing but trouble.

"Nothing really Karma-kun, it's just that it's our official graduation day, I just wanted to take in the scenery before we leave." Charlotte replied, giving Karma a closed eye smile.

"How many times have I told you to call me just Karma?" Karma said with a slight pout.

"Many times. Since you keep saying that, I'll just call you Strawberry-kun which makes us even~" Charlotte said as she thought about what other names she could call Karma.

"Fine with me Pocky~" Karma snickered and saw Nagisa out of the corner of his eye.

"Karma!! Lottie-san! What are you guys doing here?" Nagisa waved with Kayano, Sugino, Rio and Chiba following behind him. 

"Geez Nagisa~ why did you have to interrupt our date~?" Karma said with a pout while everyone else sweatdropped at the behavior of the red-headed boy.

"Well Nagisa, I was just taking in the scenery before I leave. Are you guys all going to go to Kunugigaoka Highschool?" Charlotte asked with her smile never leaver her face.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone's going. I mean, I'm glad we're all going to stick together." Sugino said with his hands behind his back.

Kayano smiled and said with a fist pump"Yeah! I hope we all end up in the same class next year as well!" 

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen Kaya-chan." Charlotte said with a rather strained smile, looking as if she was going to burst into tears any moment. 

Karma furrowed his brows while Kayano, Sugino Rio and Nagisa looked at Charlotte in confusion. 

"What do you mean Pocky~ We're all going to Kunugigaoka right? We may not be in the same class but we'll see each other a lot on campus~ What, don't tell me you want to be with me every second of the day~?" Karma smirked and leaned in front of Charlotte, only to see a bitter smile occupying her lips. 

Charlotte looked at them with fondness and longing in her eyes "Well, Kaya-chan, Sugino-kun, Rio-chan, Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun, I won't be going to Kunugigaoka High."  
Everyone widened their eyes in shock along with all the other classmates that walked over to them. 

"You're not making any sense here Pocky." Karma said but his smirk faded away, now with eyes that were serious.

"W-What do you mean Lottie-chan, are you not going to Kunugigaoka? Where are you going then?" Kayano said with a frown evident on her face, clearly displeased, hoping it was all a terrible joke. Everyone was silent, desperate for an answer to cure all of the confusion in the air.

"What I mean is I won't be enrolling in Kunugigaoka High. I was recommended to UA so I'll be taking their entrance exam a few months. 10 and a half to be precise." Charlotte said, her head looking down so that no one could see her expression. The air as tense before Kayano finally broke the silence.

"B-But we promised that we'd all go to Kunugigaoka~ Didn't we?" Kayano said, which sounded like she was going to break down crying as tears were forming in her eyes. Everyone loked down and hung their heads, depressed that one of their most important friends were leaving to attend a school that was halfway across Japan.

"You've got to be kidding. Right?" Karma said, no joking, no teasing and no mischief was present in his voice.

"Sorry everyone, but I made a promise and a deal with someone, that I would attend UA and in return, they'd give me something that I've always wanted." 

"Bullshit, are you really going to leave us? Who is that person anyways?" Terasaka asked in fury as Karma just looked at Charlotte straight in the eye with a sad look on his face.

"...Sorry..." Charlotte whispered as she continued "...You guys, know about my parents right?"

Everyone was taken aback since Charlotte never said anything about her parents voluntarily. Everyone nodded since they remember that Charlotte lost her mother and father in a plane crash when she was 5 years old. 

"...Well, you guys know about my aunt and cousin too, right?" She asked with a painful smile on her face. Everyone remained silent as Charlotte took that as a 'Yes'.

"Well, you know how my aunt and cousin treated me so I won't go into any detail about that but I'll start from the beginning." Charlotte said as she took a deep breath "As you know, when I was 5, my parents died in a plane crash. I was then sent to live with my aunt, who was my mother's big sister. My aunt hated my mother, and therefore she hated me as well who inherited her looks. She treated me terribly and when I did something wrong or disagreed with something, she would take me to the punishment room aka our basement. You guys should be able to guess what it was for. Even my cousin despised me so much that she would simply kick me out of the house for a night during the winter."  
"After she and my cousin was arrested 3 weeks ago for dealing with drugs and illegal items, my parents' friends came here to find me. They said that they wanted me to go UA since they think my quirk is great and that I have a lot of potential. At first, I refused. But they offered something I couldn't really resist."

"And what was that?" Nagisa said with a look of sadness and sympathy on his face as he's gone through similar things with his not-so-mentally-healthy-mother. 

"It was power. Authority. The power to keep what I want to keep safe. A chance for me to fulfil a promise I made when I was young." Charlotte had a fond look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something that happened in the past which meant a great deal to her, which it did.

"Look... I wanted to go to Kunugigaoka High with you all, but I also want to fulfil my promise and hold up my end of the deal. Though I can't really tell you what promise I made, I promise I'll tell you some other day. I mean, it's not like I'm going to die, we'll see each other, I'll visit everyone." Charlotte turned her attention to her classmates, who were still depressed at the sudden news of her departure. Both because their important friend was leaving and that she was the one almost everyone had a crush on.

"Hey, it's our graduation day, even though we technically graduated yesterday according to Koro-sensei. C'mon, it's not like I'm leaving today, I'm leaving in two weeks. We've got plenty of time to make some more memories!" Charlotte said but was only greeted with silence.

"...How about I persuade the UA staff to give you some front row seats in the UA Sports Festival? Then we could meet and catch up as well as give you the chance to watch the Sports Festival with front row seats! How about it?" Charlotte said with a smile that resembled an angel. 

Everyone finally agreed upon that fact that she would visit regularly and that she would call often. The mood was lifted and everyone was excited for Charlotte as she just sweatdropped at how quickly they changed their attitudes. Karma remained silent and stared at Charlotte which made Charlotte feel a shiver down her spine as a pair of daggers were glaring at her.

Everyone decided that for the next 2 weeks, they would spend as much time with Charlotte as possible before she left for Musutafu to train for the entrance exam and settle into her surroundings.

After graduation, everyone waved goodbye as Karma decided to walk Charlotte home.   
The atmosphere was cold and Karma simply stared at her. When Charlotte got to her house, she thanked Karma and was looking for her house keys when Karma lifted her face towards him and asked with eyes filled with hurt. "Are you going to leave me alone Pocky? What about my partner in crime? What am I going to do?" Karma asked as Charlotte stared at Karma, surprised at how out of character he was. 

"Should I just take the UA entrance exam with you?" Charlotte's eyes widened and she simply laughed at his question. 

"Aww, is Strawberry-kun going to miss me when I'm gone~?" Charlotte said with a teasing voice that was usually occupied by Karma. Karma furrowed his brows and said, "Hey, I'm tryin' to be serious here." 

"And I am too~" She snickered as Karma snorted "I doubt that." as he turned his head away from Charlotte and looked to the left. Charlotte simply moved his face back to face her again and said with a smile "Come one, it's not like we won't ever see each other again, I'll visit and you'll see me at the Sports Festival. This isn't like you Strawberry-kun, to be brooding over something like this."

Karma locked eyes with her and said "...You won't change your mind no matter what I say now won't you." Charlotte chuckled and embraced Karma in a hug. "You know me so well Strawberry-kun." She said without realizing the bright red Karma's face had turned. 

Karma sighed "I hate it when your like this Pocky~" "Awwww, I love you too Strawberry-kun~" Charlotte said as she released Karma from her hug. 

"Are you finally expressing your love for me~?" Karma teased, his mischievous grin returning. Boy, if Koro-sensei was here, he'd be snapping pictures at an alarmingly high rate with his face pink and a stupid smile on his face.

"Hehe~ yeah right~ It'll take more than that to get me to crack~ Oh how I can't wait to put Nagisa into a dress. Surely he wouldn't mind since I'll be leaving and all, let's just have him crossdress as a special gift for me." Charlotte gave a closed eye smile, as innocent and pure as one could be.

"Yeah, I may as well bring out the wasabi and mustard for those street thugs that keep breaking the windows. Join me my love~?" Karma chimed with a wink. 

Charlotte said with her smile not even wavering "I'll bring the jalapenos."


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Charlotte's past and her very first pokemon.

10 years ago in America:

"DO IT AGAIN. CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU USELESS BRAT?" Her aunt screamed as she hit Charlotte once more with a textbook, resulting with a red mark on her pale skin. 

"I-I'm sorry. It h-hurts. I-I-I-I can try again." Young Charlotte stuttered as she looked up to her raging aunt. "JUST GET LOST YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD. WHO DO YOU THINK IS RAISING YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK IS PAYING FOR YOUR TUITION. NOW SHOW SOME RESPECT AND GET OUT OF HERE." Her aunt shouted as she pointed at the door, motioning for her to leave. 

'But this is Junior high level when I'm only 5 and a half...' Charlotte thought as she clenched her teeth. She noticed her aunt's behaviour and decided it'd be best to leave for the time being, also to escape from the wretched place she was forced to call home. "O-okay. I'm off then..." On her way out, Charlotte's cousin Maya smirked at her and decided to try and trip her over to which she failed to do so.

Charlotte went out the door and walked to the nearby park and sat on the swings rocking back and forth as she thought to herself 'Is this what a family is supposed to be like?' and 'When will this end?'.

As she subtly swang on the swings as she saw another pair of siblings walk past her holding ice cream and smiling with their parents. There was a lovely atmosphere surrounding them that made it painful for Charlotte to watch.

The sun was just beginning to set when something caught Charlotte's attention. A colourful tear appeared directly above the sandbox. 'What's that?? Is it a villain? It looks like my Dimension Space but also different... My one doesn't look like a tear in space and it definitely isn't that colourful with sparks around it...'

Then all of a sudden, an object came falling out of the little portal, landing directly in the sand causing dust and sand to fly into the air. Charlotte coughed and tried to clear the dust in front of her so that her eyes wouldn't start getting watery. 

After the dust and sand settled down, Charlotte carefully walked over to the sandbox and found some sort of creature lifting its head. Once the creature caught sight of Charlotte, it started trembling in fear.'

'Okay. I must be losing it. Maybe I hit my head?' Charlotte thought as she continued to observe the creature. The creature was blue with orange-ish brown eyes that slanted upwards. There was a stone of some sort on both of its arms and the tail was blue as well. Overall, it looked like some sort of cute, overgrown blue puppy. It was skinny as if it hadn't been fed in weeks. Shivering from the cold weather as it was mid-winter as its eyes were widened in fear. It was crouching on all fours, looking as if it would pounce to make a run for it. 

It was frightened for sure. Maybe even traumatised. 

The creature was definitely not normal whatsoever. 

Charlotte tilted her head in confusion. 'Why is it scared? I haven't even done anything, and shouldn't I be the one who should be scared right now as a creature I've never seen before just randomly dropped out of a portal?' Charlotte thought.

Charlotte watched the creature as it was weak, barely even standing as it was taking deep breaths, it looked like it just did some intense running. 'What should I do? Should I take it to a vet or a police station? My quirk doesn't work on normal animals, but it doesn't seem like it's very normal in any way either... Well, it doesn't hurt to try.' Charlotte thought as her hair turned from a dark black to a snowy white colour and her eyes glowing a cyan-ish colour or a sky blue colour. 

The creature visibly relaxed but tensed up once again as it felt warmth and comfort. It clearly wanted to go over to Charlotte yet it held back. It's like if someone was to live in the cold and darkness and hesitated to go the warmth and light though it was in reach. The creature looked wary of humans in general, which Charlotte could relate to since she would often come close to hyperventilating when an adult touched her because of her aunt although the doctors just brushed it off as germophobia. 

Charlotte waited patiently for the skinny little creature to catch its breath, and while activating her quirk, she said in the softest voice while holding out her arms to the creature "Hello there. I'm not going to hurt you. I know you don't like humans because it seems quite obvious considering how you have the look of fear in your eyes. But it's okay. I'm not trying to cause you harm." She said in a soothing voice which made the creature flinch backwards. 

"Come on, come here. It's really cold and you look like you're a step away from freezing to death. Come on. I can warm you up with my earmuffs and my jacket. I could give you some food if you want as well since you look like you haven't eaten in days. Maybe some water would be a good idea as well." Charlotte gave a closed eye smile as she looked at the creature with a soft gaze, not a single sign of pity present in her glowing eyes. 

Just then, a large gust of wind passed by, making it even colder than before. This made the creature shiver even harder as it took a small step towards Charlotte.

Charlotte waited patiently for the creature to make it's way to her as she just held her arms out. "There, there, you're almost there." She said, trying to sound as calm and composed as possible. 'It doesn't look dangerous... it looks scared, cold, starved and dehydrated instead. So this should be fine... right...?' Charlotte thought in her head, though her smile didn't waver even a bit on the outside.

The black and blue coloured creature slowly made its way to Charlotte, still hesitating but also tempted to run and embrace the warmth emitting from the human in front of it.  
The creature finally made its way over to Charlotte, still wary but fear was no longer present in its eyes. Charlotte on the other hand, simply slowly lifted the creature up and carried it in her arms as she made it over to the swings. She sat on the swings, placing the creature in her lap.

'It still seems a little bit wary of the situation, so I think I'll keep my quirk activated for a little longer...' Charlotte thought as she began unzipping her coat and unravelling her scarf. Charlotte felt the cold air come in contact with her stomach but brushed it off as she wrapped her scarf around the creature. "Ruff." The creature let out a noise similar to a dog, as if it was grunting but not really (A/N I'm sorry I really don't know how to describe the sound Riolu makes). 

Charlotte then she placed the creature on her lap so and zipped it up inside her long oversized coat so that they were both warm. "There. Now we're both warm." She said with a smile as the creature just stared at her. It then closed its eyes and hugged Charlotte, wrapping its arms around her waist, taking in her scent and warmth. 

Charlotte smiled and decided that it was probably dehydrated and hungry, so she reached into her dimension space and brought out an apple that she was going to eat later on as a snack. Charlotte also took out a bag of cookies she bought a day ago when she was 'escaping' from her aunt again. Just to be safe, she didn't bring out the chocolate cookies and only brought out the sugar cookies and the butter cookies.

The creature's eyes widened at the sight of edible food as it looked up to Charlotte as if asking for permission. Charlotte simply nodded and handed the creature the apple. The creature started to eat the fruit quickly as it was clearly starving. After the creature finished the apple, Charlotte handed the bag of cookies to the creature and the creature began eating. It took a bite out of the cookie and its face melted in happiness and pleasure. 

Charlotte smiled and reached into her dimension space once again to bring out a warm water bottle filled with hot water. Charlotte then turned the creature so that it faced outwards and used as a cup to pour out some water. She then held blew on the drink since it was a little bit too hot for one to consume. Once it was cooked down slightly, she held the cup in front of the creature and said "Here. Have some water. It'll help warm you up."

The creature checked the temperature of the water and began drinking. Once the water was gone, the creature held the cup towards Charlotte, looking as if it wanted more. So Charlotte took the cup and poured some more water into the cup, repeating the cycle of blowing and checking the temperature before handing it back to the creature.  
Once the creature was satisfied, she placed the water bottle back in her dimension space and hugged the creature in her lap, earning a slight sound from the creature as it has never felt such affection from a human. 

Suddenly, a voice rang in Charlotte's head which made her yelp in pain as it felt like her head was being split open and then glued back together. 

"Hello, child. No need to be afraid as I am not a being that will bring you harm. This is a simple message to inform you about the creature you should have met." 

Charlotte was confused but continued listening nonetheless. As she held her hand to her forehead to try and ease the pain. The creature in her lap turned to her with a worried look in its eyes as Charlotte just waved it off. 

"Child, we are a species called Pokemon. We are able to wield elements and skills just like the humans of your world. Our world was once a peaceful oasis where Pokemon could roam in peace and happiness, but the humans were greedy in our world as they decided to use us for our powers, like slaves. Those humans used us and our powers for their own benefit.

We pokemon hid from human eyes, but it was not enough to stop the greed of humans. Slowly, our numbers decreased as many of us died and were experimented on. My brethren are dying, slowly becoming extinct. Only few of us remain."

Charlotte furrowed her brows at the words resonating in her head. Creatures that were used and experimented on... Terrible...

"I have lost all hope in humans. At least, the humans in our world. You, child, are different though. You did not panic, you did not feel fear, you did not feel overwhelming excitement. You did not reveal us to others, nor did you take us to authorities. Instead, you kindly offered your help to our kind, even if we appeared out of nowhere and were suspicious figures that may cause you harm. I thank you for that, child.

Pokemon is short for 'pocket monsters' as humans of our world developed a device that keeps us caged in some sort of ball that can shrink and release us when the humans let us out. All will be explained in time.

You child, are our only hope. A child who has the power to protect and save us. We know that you are not obliged to help us, but we beg of you. Save us. I do not want to see my brethren suffer any longer. Your so called 'quirks' are useful for us and you possess a kind soul."

'What? I... have the power to save you?' Charlotte thought as she tightened her grip on the 'Pokemon' in her lap that seemed to have fallen asleep in the warmth of her coat.

"Your quirk can create Pokeballs much like our world, only that they do not harm our kind. Your quirk is able to house my brethren and make them feel the love they were never able to get. We pokemon can consume human food and water, but you can also make specialised food which is highly nutritious for us. You can give us the love that we yearned for but was never able to receive in our wretched world. I am sorry, child, for asking you to do so much for us. But I beg of you. Please accept our request for help."

"Okay," Charlotte said without any hesitation "I'll help you. No one should live a life you guys have lived. No one should live without love."

"You truly are a rare and loving being. If only the humans of our world were like this.  
Child, I simply want to send the remaining pokemon that exist in our world to yours so that they can be in your care. I trust you. There are few of us left. Many of us are already extinct. 

I will open a portal to send the pokemon to your world. It will always be somewhere nearby. 

I will give you an accessory that you must wear at all times. All pokemon will recognise this accessory as it is a gift I bestow upon you. This way, they will know who you are.  
I will also give you a Pokedex. A device which will help you recognise us and learn our species. It will include our living habits, conditions, food preferences, skills, types and powers. I will also give you a bag filled with numerous items that will be explained in the Pokedex as I do not have much more time."

"No problem. Do I just have to love them and care for them?" Charlotte asked.

"Young child. I know about your world or heroes and villains. Our kind will not die in your world unless the person they are bonded to dies, in this case, it's you. If we were to receive damage, at most, we will lose consciousness and you will have to return us to the Pokeballs to recuperate.

But child, I cannot deny that all pokemon itch for a fight. We yearn to fight opponents, to get stronger, to train and test our limits but because of constantly going into hiding in our world, we have failed to seek our own pleasure. So if possible, I wish for you to become a hero, so that the pokemon who will be sent to you can live out the wishes they will never have answered in our world.  
I thank you for listening, dear child. I hope I'll have time to talk to you soon. Thank you for accepting this one-sided request of mine. Please take care."

Once the voice left her head, Charlotte felt something new intrude her dimension space only to realise that it was a bag full of things the voice in her head said.

Charlotte took out the Pokedex and followed it's directions. She pointed the device no bigger than a phone towards the creature in her lap and it brought up information on it. 

Riolu: The fighting pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.  
Riolu will evolve into Lucario with high friendship and daytime., the fighting and steel type pokemon. Lucario is able to mega evolve.  
Stats:  
Height: 2' 04"  
Weight: 44.5lb (20 kg ish)  
Gender: Male  
Category: Emanation  
Abilities: Inner Focus - Protects the Pokemon from flinching. Steadfast - Boosts the speed stat each time the pokemon flinches.  
Weaknesses: Flying, Psychic, Fairy

'So you're a Riolu... That's a wonderful name for a pokemon... I'll check the contents of the bag later as well as all the basic information I need to know about Pokemon. I guess my quirk really is useful, I can create things and store things, I don't know about copying and duplicating objects though, I'll have to test it out.' Charlotte thought.

Charlotte slowly stood up and opened her dimension space. It was the first time she was bringing another living being inside so she wasn't sure how it was going to turn out.  
Charlotte carried the Riolu in her arms and walked into the portal, closing it behind her. She was greeted with the scent of lavender and lemon and an apartment. The apartment like space had a bed, a desk beside the bed with paper, pens and colours, a bathroom with a bathtub, a kitchen with ingredients in the fridge and the chocolate chip cookies on the counter.

Charlotte gently unzipped her coat and placed the sleeping Riolu onto the bed. She then tucked it in with the blanket and placed the chocolate chip cookies in her pocket since she wasn't sure if it was allowed to eat it. 

She took a quick look at the bag beside the bed and saw that the items were labelled to make it easier. There was a can of healing spray, some bandages, some berries from the pokemon world as well as some berry seeds, it included a recipe book that showed what food the pokemon could and couldn't eat as well as how to make Pokefood, Pokepuffs and many more. There was a bag consisting of 'mega evolution stones' as well as a bag consisting of 'Z-crystals' but Charlotte decided that she'd take a closer look at them later.

There was a book that had the title 'The History of Pokemon' and so she decided to put in as number one on her to-read list.

Charlotte found the accessory she needed. Well, accessories. 

There was a hair tie with a gem on it, a bracelet that had stones and carvings etched into it, a black choker with gems and stones on it, a pair of fingerless tip gloves able to soothe pokemon and make them feel at ease, a pair of glasses that has the Pokedex functions embedded into it and is able to detect the rifts that open and is able to protect the eyes when battles occur. 

'I'll take a closer look at them later.' Charlotte said as she left to the kitchen to get some apples, pears and oranges out in case Riolu got hungry. She placed a cup of water on the desk with the water jug.

It was getting late, and Charlotte knew that her aunt would freak out and scold her for leaving for so long like the hypocrite she is. Charlotte knew that she had to be back before 7 o'clock or else everything is just going to get worse.

Charlotte decided to leave when all of a sudden, Riolu grabbed her arm with a worried and scared look on its face.

Charlotte smiled warmly and crouched down so that they were at the same eye level and patted Riolu on his head. 

"Riolu..." Charlotte said as Riolu flinched, probably not used to hearing its own name "I need you to stay here for a while." 

"Ruff?" Riolu made a sound of confusion as he gripped Charlotte's arms tighter, it's like he was afraid she would leave him all alone.

"Come on now. I won't be gone for very long. It's just that my aunt dislikes me and if I keep you with me outside, I definitely won't be able to keep you with me. She'd most likely hand you over to the government. To stop that from happening, I need you to stay here for the time being. I'll come in shortly and if you really want to, I'll try opening a window for you to see the outside world. Okay?" Charlotte said, still trying to pry off Riolu's paws. 

After Riolu finally let go, Charlotte tucked Riolu back in bed and pointed to the desk next to the bed "There are fruits and water on the table in case you get hungry or thirsty, now stay here and be good until I come back okay?" Riolu nodded its head in agreement as it slowly dozed off once again. Charlotte decided to put on some peaceful music and then left the room (dimension space).

Once Charlotte returned to the playground, it seemed it was already half-past seven. Charlotte hurried back hoping that her aunt wouldn't notice. Once she got back to her aunt's house, she noticed that bother her aunt and her cousin weren't present in the house. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Charlotte headed up to her room on the second floor and placed the 'Sleeping' sign on the door, locking it afterwards, just in case.

After confirming that her aunt wasn't going to be back home any time soon, she got the bed ready and set up her alarm. She returned to her dimension space and was greeted with a relieved Riolu. 

Charlotte then leads Riolu out of the portal and had laid onto the bed, ready to get some shut-eye, Riolu following in her suit. 

Charlotte wished Riolu a goodnight as she hugged her new 'Pokemon' to sleep, ready to take a look at the other objects given to her some other time.


	4. Departure & Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte says goodbye to her Class-E friends and is given souvenirs and gifts.

"Waaaaaaahhhhh~~~~ W-We'll mish you so muchhhhhhh" Kayano wailed as crocodile tears were streaming down her face. Nagisa looked like a dejected puppy and Karma is ruffling through his bag looking for something with a wide grin on his face, akin to Koro-sensei.

All of E-class was standing before Charlotte as they took turns hugging her and giving her farewell gifts. "Guys, it's not like I'm going to die right? We'll see each other at the Sports festival, maybe even sooner."

Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei just stood beside the car watching fondly as most of the class cried their hearts out at the farewell of their friend.

"But~ STILL~~~~" Kayano whined, "I'll miss you so much..." 

Charlotte chuckled at the statement and decided to gently pat Kayano on her head to try to calm her. Also to try and pry her off of her so that she could say goodbye to the rest of the class.

'Damn, I should have made Kayano say goodbye to me last. Oh well.' Charlotte sweatdropped at the thought.

"Here Lotte-san, I have chosen some photos so that you could hang them in your house if you'd like, or just keep it as a souvenir," Sugino said handing over a large cardboard box. "There are also some frames in there that we all spent time making, I hope you like them." 

"Awww, thanks everyone~" Charlotte said with a bright smile, receiving the box as everyone gave her a thumbs up while Sugino blushed.

"Ya know Lottie-chan~ Most of those photos were taken personally by Koro-sensei. You know what that perverted octopus is like~" Rio said as she handed me her gift. Rio's gift was... a ship book... 'Oh boy...' 

Everyone other than Karma sweatdropped at the familiar sight of the book Koro-sensei wrote, recording all the class couples. 

'Koro-sensei... What was the purpose of making this book...?' Nagisa sweatdropped. 'Oh well, it'll be a nice (?) souvenir... I think...'

Then, it was Itona's turn. Itona handed her another box, except this time, it was white that had 'Test 086' in bold on the side of the box.

"Charlotte, I made a robot that is able to do housework and help clean the house since we all know how big your house is," Itona said. "It can also handle weaponry and help you sharpen your knives. You can also use it to contact us and it can be a rescue robot if wanted to be, in case you happen to come across anything you can't handle, though, I think I'd be more worried about your opponents than you."

"Awww, thank you Itona! I figured that I needed something like this since I'm going to be spending a lot of time training for the exam." Charlotte gave Itona a bear hug, oblivious to the slight dust of pink on Itona's cheeks.

"You can also use it as a training partner, it can use BB bullets so you can try to improve your speed and agility by using it as well. Since it's just a test subject, if it ever breaks or malfunctions, just give me a call and I'll fix it." Itona said.

"Will do~" Charlotte said cheerfully as she put both boxes into the car trunk.

Next up was Chiba. Chiba handed over two black cases, one that was the around the length of a kendo stick but slightly shorter, one was the size of her bag. Chiba motioned for Charlotte to open both the cases. 

Charlotte gave a quick 'hm' and opened the small case, only to find three handguns and a few anti-sensei knives. Charlotte was shocked and so she moved on to the longer case, eager to find out what was in it. Inside the long case was a long rifle. Both cases had additional anti-sensei BBs as well as a picture of everyone's PE lessons with Karasuma-sensei.

Charlotte recognised one of the handguns and knives. She picked up a gun and knife, one in each hand as the name 'Good luck Charlotte-san ~Koro-sensei' was etched into both of them. 

Back when Koro-sensei was still alive, most of the girls in E-class decorated their knife cases, but Charlotte just kept it blank. Charlotte decided to ask Koro-sensei for a favour. 

"Koro-sensei, would you please sign and carve into my knife and gun?" Charlotte asked Koro-sensei as he just stood in amusement. "Why would you want that?" Koro-sensei asked, picking up the gun and knife with a white towel. "Because I have a feeling that I'll enjoy having you as a teacher, but because your death is inevitable, I at least want something to remember you by." And so Koro-sensei agreed to Charlotte's request."

Tears started to roll down Charlotte's cheeks as Chiba in front of her was flustered, not knowing what to do. Charlotte wiped her eyes and looked at the gun and knife fondly before carefully putting it back in the case.

"Thank you. Really, Chiba-san." Charlotte said with a small smile that looked slightly strained. But everyone knew that the look in her eyes wasn't sadness, but nostalgia and fondness.

"It's nothing Charlotte-san, I just... thought you might want some weapons as a hero, or may just to practice your shooting skills and aim." Chiba said as he just waved his hands frantically, blushing under his fringe.

Charlotte then loaded her both cases into the car trunk. Then, it was Karma's turn.

In Karma's hands, was a small bag. A pretty ordinary bag which was designed to just be placed in your school bag. It looked pretty nice and surprisingly normal considering that it was from Karma.

Everyone, including Charlotte, Karasuma and Irina were curious to see what was in it. 

Charlotte opened it only to find a few tubes of specialised wasabi, a few tubes of extra spicy mustard, a bag filled with jalapeno peppers, a bag full of ghost peppers and a few items befitting of a prankster such as an electric pen which would shock you if you pressed on the cap. The bag also included some ropes, some handcuffs, some duct tape and some scissors. Surprisingly, the only thing normal in there was a notebook that was filled with weird characters. 

Charlotte observed each item as everyone else sweatdropped. While she was observing the items, Karma said, "I thought you might want some of my specialised wasabi and mustard mixtures as well as my devices." Everyone inwardly sweatdropped and decided that that was just Karma's nature. But everyone at the same time shivered at the thought of the sweet and calm Charlotte to ever use those objects.

"Come on Pocky~ I wouldn't want you to leave without such precious resources now would I~~?"

'Precious resource my ass!' was the thought the went through everyone's minds.

But Charlotte simply just smiled the most sweetest and angelic smile anyone would have ever seen.

"Thanks Strawberry-kun~~ I'll make sure to put it all to good use~!" Charlotte chimed as she placed the small bag in her own bag. Everyone including Karasuma and Irina remembered that Charlotte was indeed Karma's partner in crime. The planner behind the duo's tricks.

"Your welcome~~ Be sure not to miss me too much~ Oh, and by the way, don't worry about the ink smudging in the notebook. I waterproofed it~"

"I'll keep that in mind~" Charlotte said happily, clearly in a good mood from receiving such goods.

Nagisa then stepped in. "Hey Karma, what are those characters in the notebook? What does it say?" Everyone was curious.

"Well~~ those characters are just a code Pocky and I made up. The contents~~, would be instructions on different ways to use the items in the bag. Ya know, if you guys want to know it so bad, I could tell you all later~" 

Everyone just furiously shook their heads at that statement, feeling sorry for anyone who has to go up against Charlotte if she ever feels the need to use the items. A bit of that special wasabi blend was enough to send someone to the hospital with a major nosebleed.

Everyone else gave their gifts and hugs to Charlotte afterwards. One person gave a bracelet, one person gave some hair ties, someone gave her a safety chocker that would alert her if she was overusing her quirk and someone gave her a USB that included the hour-long video they showed Koro-sensei back at the Takaoka incident which they took quite a while to make.

Isogai, the most sensible class president in the world, held out a box that he seemed to have trouble carrying. "Lotte-san, you forgot about this!" 

Charlotte, as well as everyone, was a slight bit confused since everyone knew that Charlotte would never 'forget' anything.

Charlotte opened the box to find 2 thick books that just looked like a stack of paperwork if not for the cover. One of them had a yellow cover with 'Koro-sensei's Rules to Live By' in bold on the front while the other one was a navy blue cover with the words 'Assassination Memorie' in gold with Koro-sensei's signature smile.

'...I can't believe I almost left without it...' The diploma and yearbook Koro-sensei left for us as well as a copy of his rules to live by on the day of the assassination.

Charlotte brushed over the cover, sweeping off the invisible dust as she held it close to her heart even though she was drooping over because of the weight of it.

"Thanks, Isogai-kun. I can't believe I almost left without it." Charlotte said, with a nostalgic look on her face, remembering the wonderful moments she had with her most beloved teacher.

"No problem," Isogai said as he handed Charlotte a bag of candy. "I know this isn't much, but please take it. I tried getting the candy that Koro-sensei gave you that time when you were feeling down but apparently he made it himself. Sorry if it doesn't taste exactly the same, he gave me hints on how to make it but I had to figure out the rest myself. We all know how much you loved Koro-sensei and his candy, just like the rest of us." Isogai said, scratching his head.

"My goodness you guys, why do you have to make me cry on this special occasion?" Charlotte said with tears welling up in her eyes. She removed the ribbon and took out a candy. She opened the wrapper and placed it in her mouth, savouring the taste as her tears started to slowly fall.

Isogai was flustered, rushing to get a handkerchief or a tissue. Isogai handed Charlotte a piece of tissue as he worriedly asked, "D-Does it taste bad...?" 

"No, not at all," Charlotte said with tears still streaming down her face "It's just that it tastes exactly like Koro-sensei's candy. It's so warm."

Charlotte embraced Isogai in a hug while whispering 'Thank you' over and over again, not noticing the glares Isogai was getting from the other students.

After Charlotte gave everyone a hug, including Karma, Karasuma and Irina walked over, holding something in their hands which seemed like a present. The box was black and the size was around 15cmx15xm. There was a white ribbon wrapped around the box with a tag that said 'To Charlotte'. 

"Everyone, we were planning to give these to you at the start of the new school year, but since Charlotte is leaving, we'll be moving the date to today." Karasuma said while Irina had a suitcase full of the same boxes except all with different coloured ribbons.

Everyone was confused, what was in the boxes? And why did everyone get one? Isn't Charlotte the only one who is leaving? 

Once everyone received their boxes, they all opened it at the same time. Inside, they found something that Koro-sensei always wore on a daily basis. A graduation hat and a black tie with a yellow crescent moon.

Everyone's accessory was different. There were bracelets, necklaces, clips, caps, headbands, earrings etc. 

Sugino got a baseball cap with a crescent moon shape on it while Kayano got a necklace that had a small stone that looked like Koro-sensei's tie on the bottom.

Everyone was marvelling at the souvenir-like objects. When they turned to Charlotte, they saw her stifling sobs as she held a certain black-tie close to her heart. It was the original tie Korosensei wore on the day of their graduation. The tie that still had a slit in the middle. The tie that represented Koro-sensei. No one complained since they all knew how much Koro-sensei meant to Charlotte as he was the one who helped her with 'escaping' and confronting her aunt. Charlotte was the one who deserved it. 

Karasuma and Irina smiled at the sight. Karma said, "So, Karasuma, Bitch-sensei~ What's up with these~?" Karma pointed at the scarf and hat he received. 

"Well, we thought it'd be a nice souvenir." Karasuma said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah brats, be grateful, and for the LAST time, it's pronounced with a 'V' not a 'B'. Say it with me 'Jelavich'." Irina said, emphasizing the 'v' sound.

"Yeah, yeah, 'B'itch-sensei~" Karma and a few others chimed. 

Then all of a sudden, Charlotte rushed to Karasuma and Irina, hugging them tightly.

Irina sighed and gently patted her head, "Stop crying Charlotte-chan, you're going to ruin that pretty little face of yours."

After Charlotte calmed down, she decided to put on her items just like everyone else. Charlotte put on the tie and smiled. She then put on the black gloves that both had Koro-sensei's smile on it as well as a choker with a moon on it.

She bid her last farewells and got in the car with Karasuma and Irina so that they could send her off to the train station.

As they were driving away, the rest of E-class waved her goodbye and promised to visit her in Musutafu. 

After arriving at the train station, Karasuma and Irina said that they would definitely meet again because of the government and the hero school's connections. They bid farewell as Charlotte got on the train. 

'To Musutafu we go I guess...' Charlotte thought as she looked out the window to admire the scenery.


	5. To Musutafu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens on the day her aunt and cousin are arrested.

*Charlotte's Pov.*

After I said goodbye to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, I boarded the train that said 'To Musutafu' with the larger farewell gifts on the luggage stroller and a bag filled with the smaller gifts on my back.

I boarded the train and got to my seat. Nezu-san booked this ride and it's first-class so it was easy to fit all my belongings beside me with still plenty of room to relax though I doubt I'll even be able to relax.

Since my parents died in a plane crash when I was five, I've always felt very uneasy during train rides, buses, cars and especially on planes.   
A few hours go by and I finally arrive at Musutafu. I got off the train with my luggage, making sure not to leave anything behind. I stepped out of the train station and was greeted with All Might in his deflated form. 

All Might waved at me and motioned for me to come to him. I said a word of thanks as he put my belongings in the car trunk as I seated myself at the back and started to doze off. Mainly because of all the crying I did as well as the physical fatigue accumulated when riding a train.

*Flashback to 5 weeks ago*

I heard the sirens even though I was all the way down in the basement, tied to a chair with numerous bruises and cuts on my body. My clothing was stained red from the blood here and there from the cuts I received. 

The iron chains that bound my body to the chair was smeared with blood, though I wasn't bleeding a lot, the blood ended up smearing and smudging with every move.  
The police banged on the door shouting "Open up! It's the police!" 

As no one proceeded to open the door from the inside, the police then broke down the door, only to find a woman standing near the door acting all docile and scared.   
The walls weren't all that soundproof, and since the door to the basement was open, I could hear them loud and clear.

"W-what's going o-on? I-Is there something w-wrong dear police officers?" My aunt stuttered, giving a warm and sheepish smile.

The police were unfazed as they brought out their police badges. "Mrs Yukitoshi, I'm afraid you and your daughter will have to come to the station with us. There is evidence that you are involved with drug smugglers."

"W-W-W-What?!?! T-That can't be... That can't be true!" My aunt said with a weak voice, fading out as she dropped to her knees, acting all innocent and helpless. Bullshit.

A police officer swiftly brought out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed my aunt's hands. It was a satisfying moment, even if I couldn't see it personally, I could still hear that crisp 'click' of the handcuffs.

"Mom, what's going on??" my cousin Maya asked as she headed down the stairs from her room on the left. She winced at the sight of the police officers as she attempted to reason with them.

"H-Hey, where are you taking my mom? W-What has she done?" Hah. It's so obvious, you being seen on camera with the drug smugglers, what a joke. You're still trying to act innocent, are you?

The police officers shook their heads, "Miss, you are the daughter of Mrs Yukitoshi right?"

"...Yes, what of it?" My cousin answered quietly, but just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm afraid we'll have to have you accompany us to the station for interrogation, there's evidence that you have been involved with drug smugglers." one of the police officers said in a monotone voice.

"N-NO, w-wait, you can't do this to me! This is all just your assumption, right? LET ME GO!" Maya shrieked as handcuffs were placed on her wrist, securing them in place. Ah, the wonderful sound it makes.

I can hear them take her away in a car as the rest of them start to enter the house. 

"Search the house for any other possible evidence." One officer says.

"The video footage is unedited and is valid evidence, let's see if she has drugs in her house that can serve as more solid proof even though we do have Detective Tsukauchi."

"All right then, let's get on with the search. You two go up to the second floor while we stay and search this floor." One of the officers said as the rest went to their respective areas.

I heard footsteps above me which would be the officers walking to the stairs and into the kitchen, living room and toilets. They'll find me soon enough so I won't bother taking these chains off. I'll just wait.

Soon enough, one of them found a part of the floor that had a handle on it. It was already opened a bit and so the officer that discovered the door called the others over to come and take a look.

I heard them discussing what to do, who would go down, what would happen etc. Honestly, I'm really not bothered at this point.

I heard the creak of the door being opened as they flashed a light down the staircase leading to the basement. The multiple footsteps got louder and louder until they were in a large and dark room. One of the female officers found the switch for the lights, thank god she did, and so I closed my eyes so that my eyes wouldn't be blinded by the sudden change of lighting. 

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the police officers rubbing their eyes, trying to get used to the light. They then scanned their eyes across the room until they saw me in the right corner of the room. Their eyes widened at the sight of me as they stood in shock. 

I mean, I don't blame them. Anyone would be in shock if they were to find a 15-year-old girl in the basement of a drug smuggler who was tied to a chair with large metal chains. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises on my body.

I mustered up my brightest smile and said "Hello officers, I presume you have arrested that mother and daughter pair, so if you'd be so kind as to help me undo these chains, that would be very much appreciated." 

The officers' mouths agape, eyes widened even more before narrowing again. They quickly removed the chains and released me from the chair. 

I stood up, stretched my arms and bent over to dust off the non-existent dust off my clothes before I stood up straight and introduced myself. 

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Gray, the daughter of Misaki Yukitoshi's sister. Basically the niece of the person you arrested. Nice to meet you." I gave a closed eye smile as if I wasn't just tied to a chair a moment ago. 

I arrived at the police station because of my injuries. I stayed silent during the ride here saying that I'll answer all of their questions at the police station.  
After I arrived there, I found a man wearing a brownish beige overcoat, white gloves and a hat that went with the colour scheme.

The officers that brought me here exchanged a few words with him and I saw him glance my way for a split second.   
I was then brought to a room where my injuries were treated and I was given a cup of water as the man sat opposite of me with the other police officers standing behind him.

"Hello, I'm Detective Tsukauchi and I'm going to ask you a series of questions that I want you to answer truthfully." The man said as I gave a curt nod.

"First off, what is your name?" Detective Tsukauchi asked with a clipboard in his hand, probably to record his findings, maybe he has some kind of detective related quirk?

"My name is Charlotte Gray." I answered, looking at him straight in the eye as I gave him a small smile.

"Okay then, how old are you?" Detective Tsukauchi continued as he jotted information down on his clipboard.

"I'm in my third year of junior high, I'm 15 right now." 

"What school do you go to?" 

"I go to Kunugigaoka Junior High."

"Okay, where are your parents?"

"They passed away in a plane crash 10 years ago when I was 5."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what is your relationship with the woman named Misaki Yukitoshi?"

"Misaki Yukitoshi is the older sister of my mom. She took me in after my parents died."

"I see, then why were you in the basement? And why were you tied to a chair with all those scratches and bruises?"

"..." I stayed silent at this question. Wondering what I was going to say. Should I tell the entire truth, or should I only say some of it?

"I'm only asking so that we can figure this out, we need to know what you were doing down there."

Well screw it, it doesn't bother me anyway.

"I was in the basement because my aunt told me to go there. She then tied me up with the chains and started to whip and cut me. I wanted to ask her if I could go out with my friends tomorrow but things got a little heated and I accidentally let slip that I knew she was dealing with drugs. The police arrived around 3 hours after I first entered the basement." I said quickly, earning a few looks of pity and sympathy from the officers behind the detective. 

"...I see. And how long has this been happening?" The detective asked slowly after a brief moment of silence from my answer.

"This has been happening since I was around five, basically as soon as I arrived at the place. I used to live in America with my parents, but after they passed away, I was sent to live with my aunt. My aunt would always find fault in my behaviour, my manners as well as my language. If I got a higher test score than her daughter Maya, I would be beaten for being a smartass, please excuse my language. If I got a lower test score, then I would be beaten for being a dimwit. Even if I managed to get exactly the same score as Maya, they would still beat me for getting the same score as her. Basically, they would beat me whenever they wanted to, which was almost every day."

"...I'm sorry to hear that it's been going on for so long." Detective Tsukauchi said after a while to which I replied. "It's fine, I've gotten accustomed to it. I just think of it as some endurance training. Nothing too serious."

"No, this is very serious. Not only is your aunt and her daughter dealing with illegal drugs, but she has also been committing child abuse for the past 10 years. This is a serious problem." Detective Tsukauchi said with a solemn look on his face.

"Really?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice.

"Yes. Since your aunt and daughter have been arrested, they'll be put to court for their actions. What do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, I have money my mother and father left me and so I could probably rent an apartment for now. Since it's almost the end of the school year, I'll probably just get a part-time job after I graduate from Kunugigaoka Junior High since they don't allow part-time jobs in Kunugigaoka."

"Just two final questions Gray-san." Detective Tsukauchi said as I just nodded again.

"What is your quirk and have you decided what high school you want to go to or what you'd like to be in the future?"

"...Well, I know I can trust you, but I have two quirks. Both are inherited from my parents but they have my own twist to it. I'm sorry, but one of my quirks is kind of... strange and I'd prefer not to talk about it with a lot of people present so I'll just explain one of them for now."

Detective Tsukauchi nodded briefly while taking notes on his clipboard.

"My quick is something called Dimension Home which I inherited from my father. It allows me to store things inside the space no matter how big it is. I can change the space itself, for example, I could change the space to a bedroom, a library, a place of relaxation or even a forest or nature resort. I'm also able to create items inside the space, the only limit really is my imagination though depending on the complexity and size, I may get major headaches and may start hyperventilating, though that only happens if I create an object the size of an airplane."

Detective Tsukauchi looked intrigued as I continued to talk.

"I can bring whatever I create outside, for example, if I were to make my lunch in my dimension space, I would be able to bring it out and eat it outside."

"Hey... is your father perhaps the famous inventor and former hero Lukas?" Detective Tsukauchi asked.

"Yes, he is, though he liked to be more subtle about everything, he was more of a support and rescue hero." I said, slightly taken aback from meeting someone who knew about my parents, but of course, I didn't show it.

"I'm a good friend of your father and mother actually, and your parents' friends including me looked for you after the funeral only to find that you were taken away by one of your relatives. Does your second quirk have something to do with animals as well?" Detective Tsukauchi asked as he had a small smile on his face, a look of fondness and nostalgia in his eyes.

"Well... something like that." I said nervously, promising him that I'll tell him more later.

"Detective Tsukauchi-san, to answer your second question, I'm actually not really sure what I want to be in the future, nor do I have any idea what school I want to go to. Maybe just a nearby high school would be best. I do have a goal I'd like to achieve though." I said, lighting up at the thought of my promise with the mysterious 'pokemon'.   
"Do go on." Detective Tsukauchi said.

"This has something to do with my second quirk, as I can't tell you much right now, I'll just say that I made a promise to someone, to protect something that is important to them and take care of it, giving it love. And to do that, I'd probably have to become a hero. To protect what I promised to protect, I need access to certain situations and I need permission to activate my quirk."

I could tell detective Tsukauchi was slightly taken aback from the wisdom in my words. Well, if anyone lived in my hell, they would subconsciously study harder so that they would have enough control to be able to control their grades to the digit.

"Well, Gray-san-" Detective Tsukauchi started.  
"Just call me Charlotte, especially since you were a friend of my parents." I said.

"Well then, Charlotte-san, your father graduated from UA High, the top hero school in Japan. Are you interested in going there?" He asked.

I pondered for a moment. But shook my head and said "I'm not sure, any hero school is fine for me, as long as I have access to information, situations and my quirk, I'm good. I'm not aiming to be number 1 or anything."

Detective Tsukauchi smiled as he said "Well then Charlotte-san, Nezu, the principle of UA as well as All Might and most of the teachers there are actually friends of your parents. They all want to see you ever since the accident 10 years ago. So why don't you meet them? I'll call to inform them, who knows, with your quirk, you might even be able to get in with recommendations."

"Ah, Detective Tsukauchi-san, even if I were to go to UA, I'd still like to take the normal entrance exam. I want to lay low, maybe it's in my blood?" I said, smiling innocently at the detective in front of me.

"I'll meet them of course, I'm also curious about what my parents were like since I don't know much about them. But I can't promise that I'd be interested in entering UA. For now, though, I'll just rent an apartment and continue attending Kunugigaoka Junior High." I said cheerfully.

End of Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about her meeting with the pro heroes. Soon, it'll be her meeting with Midoriya~!


	6. Meeting the Pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her meeting with the pros and the contents of their deals~

Flashback to 1 weeks before graduation, meeting with Charlotte's parents' friends.

I stood across in a room with many pro heroes around me, and a strange bear or mouse-like creature.

"Young Gray! It's good to see you, you've grown so much!" All Might said as his buff form appeared in a yellow suit with his signature smile pinned on his face.

"Indeed Gray-san, I'm Nezu, the principal of UA and also a friend of your parents." said the small bear? Mouse? Rabbit?

"I'm Aizawa Shota, also a friend of your parents." Said the man who's hobo essence rivalled Garbador's. God, I'm not kidding though.

"I'm Midnight! I was one of your mom's closest friends~ Oh my god, you look just like her, so cute~" the woman with dark blue hair said.

"HELLO! I'm Hizashi Yamada, also known as PRESENT MIC! Nice to meet you and I was a friend of your father." The man with the tall yellow hair said, almost at a volume which can be considered yelling.

"Hello, I'm Blood Hero: Vlad King, otherwise known as Sekijiro Kan. I'm a good friend of your parents as well, just like everyone in this room. And I'm a teacher at UA." The man with silver hair and I presume in his hero costume said. Yep, he sounds the most normal out of all of them.

I replied with an "It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you as well. You can just call me Charlotte, or Lottie if you wish to."

"Oh my god~~! She speaks just like her mother," Midnight pounced onto me and started stroking my hair as I sweatdropped. "That hair, that face, that voice, that politeness! ...You really do resemble your mother..." Midnight mumbled at the end with a fond look on her face before she started to braid my hair.

All Might ruffled my hair and said, “Well then Young Charlotte, you may call me Uncle Might.”

I smiled at the statement, a warm feeling growing in my chest.

Everyone sat down after Nezu-san told Midnight to calm down a bit. Nezu started off with "I'm sorry Gray-san, for your aunt and the way you've been treated over the past 10 years.

Everyone had one of two expressions on their face, or maybe even both. One was a face of sympathy and regret, probably for not helping or realising my situation earlier on. Two was a face that looked slightly similar to Koro-sensei's 'pissed' face except theirs didn't even hold a candle to that one. To be honest, Midnight and All Might look like they might actually murder someone despite their hero background.

I gave a small sigh and smiled, a warm feeling spreading across my chest from the sight of people worrying for me. "It's okay Nezu-san. I don't blame nor hate you for not realising this sooner and please call me Charlotte or Lottie, there’s no need for formalities."

"We were going to visit you after the funeral, but we found that a relative had taken you in. Not wanting to disturb you after your parents' death, we decided that it would be best to meet you once you were older. Who would have thought that your aunt would be abusive..." Midnight said with a rather solemn expression on her face.

"Alright everyone," Nezu clasped his hands (paws?), "Let's not ruin this happy occasion. So Charlotte-san, how are you faring after this?"

"To be honest, I'm rather relieved. I'm relieved that I have the freedom to do what I want now." I said, giving a bright closed eye smile.

"How's school Young Charlotte?" All Might asked in a positive and somewhat loud voice.

"Well, I go to Kunugigaoka Junior High," I said as Vlad King said, "Oh, the prestigious one right?" To which I respond "Yeah, but the school's system is kind of...different from other schools." I chuckled nervously, wondering what the pro heroes would think about our school.

"How so?" Nezu asked

"I'll explain, the school has a unique system called the 'E System' which was created by the chairman. The system's ideal is that 95% students are working and the remaining 5% are lazy and in order to execute that, an extra class called "Class E" was created to serve as that 5%. As the lowest and "worst" class, this is used as a driving point for the 95% of students to strive academically so they don't end up like that 5%."

Everyone in the room furrowed their brows but didn't interrupt as I continued to explain.

"Class E is the lowest of classes in Kunugigaoka Junior High. It was nicknamed 'E-as-in-End-Class' and consists of students who either fail to keep their grades up or were punished for breaking school regulations." I immediately thought of Karma for the latter.

"I'm part of Class E." I said, everyone, shocked at the bomb I dropped.

"WAIT, how are you in Class E?! Your politeness is off the charts! There's no way your grades are bad either right?" Present Mic shouted, disbelief evident on his face as he literally screamed across the room, which, mind you, isn't a pleasant experience.

Aizawa furrowed his brows even more "What kind of school has that kind of system?"

"Now, now everyone. Let's have Charlotte-san continue with her explanation. Charlotte-san, can you tell us why you were sent to Class E?" Nezu asked.

"When I first entered Kunugigaoka, I was put in class A while my cousin Maya was put in class B. Because of this, my aunt would take her anger out on me while my cousin increased her bullying at school until the point of injuring a cat and putting it in my desk to try and scare me." I said, remembering the poor white kitten that was injured for the sake of scaring me.

Upon hearing that, Aizawa's face turned dark and his eyes looked like a storm was raging within it. Dadzawa is in the house!

"I was getting bored with the curriculum and all the bullying, so I asked the chairman to transfer me to Class E. Number one, was because if I transferred there, my cousin wouldn't be able to bully me anymore, not that I minded of course, and she wouldn't have an excuse to hurt another kitten for the sake of scaring me. Number two, my aunt would be happy that I would be 'where I belonged' and would lessen the punishments. Number 3, Class E is the laughing stock of the school, so I thought, 'I'm bullied here at the main campus, I'll be bullied there if I transfer over, either way, I'll still be discriminated against so why not?' Plus, Class E looked much more interesting than the main campus, I thought I'd actually be able to make some friends there." I said, explaining why I wanted to be transferred to Class 3-E.

"The thing is that the chairman refused to agree to my request, saying that I had the highest grades in the school. So I thought about it. Since Class E consists of people who fail to keep their grades up and people who have been punished for breaking school regulations, I just thought. 'Why don't I break some regulations?'." I said in a cheerful tone.

"The day after, I was in the playground playing with the same white kitten that was injured by my cousin which I treated and used my quirk to keep it with me. A few male students that attended Kunugigaoka came over to me and tried to get me to go to karaoke with them. I declined at first, knowing that my aunt would kill me if I stayed out late but they kept bothering me. I ignored them afterwards but then they kicked the kitten I was playing with across the playground.

I then thought to myself, 'This is my chance'. So I beat them up and sent them to the hospital. Their family filed complaints to the school and the chairman then had no choice but to move me to Class E." I said.

"...Wow. You really thought everything out didn't you?" Present Mic said.

"I mean, I would have dropped my grades during the weekly tests but since I got the chance to, why not? They deserved it anyways. They were pretty weak as well, I didn't even go all out." I said with a smile and shrugged.

"..." Everyone remained silent for a few moments before I broke the silence. 

"Nezu-san, I'm sure you know the incident of a creature blowing up 75% of the moon right?" I started.

"Yes, of course, we all know since it is highly confidential within the government." Nezu said, after sharing a look of surprise with the other pro heroes in the room, probably wondering how I came to know of it.

"Since you already know, it'll be easier to say. The creature that was responsible for blowing up the moon is my current teacher who we like to call 'Koro-sensei'. If we don't kill him by the end of the school year, he'll do the same thing to the Earth." I said calmly, others opened their mouths in shock.

Before they could put in a sentence, I continued, "At the start of the school year, Koro-sensei said that he wanted to teach a class and have them assassinate him before graduation. 

If they failed to do so, he would blow up the Earth. The government agreed since he promised not to harm the students in any way and because there would be a class of students able to try and kill him at any point of the day while his guard was down."

"Our class came quite close to assassinating him, but a few weeks ago, our class had something similar to a civil war. One side wanted to save Koro-sensei instead of killing him while the other side wanted to stick with killing Koro-sensei like we were told to do. This happened because it was almost the end of the school year and that everyone loved that giant yellow octopus. We held a survival game and in the end, the 'Save Koro-sensei' side won and now we're trying to figure out a way to save Koro-sensei."

Everyone was in a state of shock until Nezu asked me a question that caught me off guard. 

"Charlotte-san, which side were you on?" Nezu asked.

"I was on the 'Save Koro-sensei' side." I said calmly with a small smile.

"Why did you choose to want to save your teacher, the creature who destroyed 75% of the moon?" Nezu continued to question as everyone else stared at me. I could tell he held no malice in his voice.

I pondered for a moment, unsure of what to say before giving a small smile and said, "I don't know, maybe it's because he was the best teacher I ever had.  
Maybe it's because he's such an interesting being which made this year so wonderful.   
Maybe I just don't want him to die." 

I smiled as I continued, "Or maybe it's because he made every one of his students feel special and encouraged us no matter what we did."

"...Or maybe it's because he was one of the first people to be thankful, that I existed. One of the first people, or should I say, creature, that made me want to dream of a brighter future and destroy the chains that held me in place."

Everyone fell silent as I continued "Or maybe, it's because he told me that it's okay to break down and cry out in anger, sadness, pain or happiness. And that it's okay, to ask for help and have fun in life."

"I love Koro-sensei. Everyone in our class does. Inside our hearts, everyone wants him to continue living and guiding us through life, it's not a matter of whether or not we want to save him. It's just a matter of whether or not we can save him." I said with a slightly bitter expression in my eyes.

"From the pace we're going at, I think that we may actually have to kill him. We may have to send him off ourselves since that is what he would want. We received news yesterday that the government was planning to fire a laser that would kill him. So in a few days, we're planning to sneak into the mountain and send him on his way in peace ourselves."  
Silence.

This time, instead of Nezu, All Might asked a question. Steering the topic away from her teacher.

“So Young Charlotte, have you decided what you’d like to be in the future? Or perhaps which school you’d like to go to?” All Might asked, starting to get excited for the answer.  
I mean, I don’t blame him. My father was a great inventor and hero, even though most of the time, he was there for support, first aid and rescuing.

“Hmm~ Well, I’m not really sure what I’d like to be though I would look to go to the high school branch of Kunugigaoka Junior High which I hear is going to be established next year. But since Kunugigaoka Junior High has a different graduation time than other junior highs, I have quite a lot of time to choose.” I said with a smile.  
“I just don’t want to leave my friends, though, I would like to talk to you about something.” I continued, ending with a serious tone and my smile almost fading away completely.

Everyone in the room tensed, especially since I haven’t stopped smiling since I entered the room. 

With my cheerful demeanour no more, I started off with my request.

“Nezu-san, I have a question in mind that I’d like to ask.” I said, my tone holding not even a single ounce of playfulness in it.

And Nezu, being the awfully composed white animal he is, said, “Go ahead, Charlotte-san, ask away.”

“Well, Nezu-san, to put it plainly, is there a way for me to become a hero but not go to a hero school?”

Everyone around me looked shocked once again, I just stayed composed as I stared at Nezu, waiting for an answer.

“Before I answer your question Charlotte-san, can I ask you why you need to know this?” Nezu asked me as I answered almost straight away.

“You see, Nezu-san, although I do want to go to Kunugigaoka High with my friends, I have a goal in mind. And to complete that goal, I need to have a hero license so that I can freely use my quirk.” I said, quickly adding, “I think it may be easier for you to understand if I run you over my quirks. But I do request that all information I’m going to say right now stays inside this room.”

Nezu and the rest of the pro heroes in the room nodded, wondering what would be so confidential.

“Just like my father,” I started, “One of my quirks is called Dimension Home. I can change the space inside as I please, I can store things inside, I can have people go inside and open a window to see the outside world etc, I can create things within the space and the object created will exist even when I bring it outside of the space. Simply put, a storage and creation quirk.”

I could see the expression on everyone’s face when I mentioned my father. 

“I’m fine with this quirk being known to the public, but for my second quirk I’d prefer not to.” I said, eyes showing a spark of wisdom a normal 15 year old usually wouldn’t have.

“My second quirk is called Monster & Creature Lover.” I again saw a look of confusion across everyone’s faces, “When my quirks were first diagnosed, the doctors were very confused as well about my second quirk as it was rather strange. My quirk makes it so that all monsters or 'unnatural beings' love me, feel attracted to me or feel calm and happy in my presence. Normal animals aren't included though most of them tend to like me anyway. The doctors were confused since there weren’t really any existing ‘monsters’ or ‘unnatural beings’ in the world.”

I then talked about what happened 10 years ago. What happened at home with my aunt, me going to the playground, a rift/portal opening and a creature coming out of it, how I used my quirk, the voice in my head, etc.

Everyone knew that just like my mother, I wasn’t one to tell lies or make things up so they listened attentively until I finished.

“... and so, I made a promise that I’d become a hero and I’ll love and cherish Pokemon.”

Sensing the disbelief in the hair, I activated my quirk and reached inside my dimension home to retrieve a small red and white ball. I enlarged the ball and released my first Pokemon. Lucario who evolved from Riolu a few years back.

Lucario glared at the pro heroes in the room, standing in front of me protectively, as if trying to protect me from the other humans in the room.  
“Everyone, this is Lucario. He is the first pokemon I’ve ever come across, he’s also the one I was telling you about. Pokemon have the ability to evolve under certain conditions and so Lucario evolved from Riolu a few years back.” I said since I could see the shock evident on everyone’s faces while Nezu just looked very interested.  
I looked towards Lucario and said with a gentle smile, “Lucario, it’s okay. They won’t cause me any harm. Calm down.” Hearing my soothing voice, I could see Lucario relax slightly.

I then faced Nezu once again. “Nezu-san, everyone, as you can see, because of the world they come from, most of the pokemon I’ve encountered hate humans. If they are approached with any malice or if the pokemon feel threatened by any of the humans, they will not hesitate to attack in self-defence. And with them having powers and abilities, it will be dangerous for everyone else other than me.”

“They are always transported to somewhere near me, but the location isn’t always very accurate. There were cases where the rift appeared right above me, and then there were cases where the pokemon were sent within a 1km radius.”

“My glasses have the ability to inform me about rifts that open, the same goes for my choker. I have no clue when they may appear, so I have to be there first hand in order to calm the pokemon down. Some pokemon are more docile than others while some may be more frightened than others which either way, may result in them attacking.”

I gave everyone in the room a moment to digest the information before continuing. 

“By becoming a hero, I’ll have more access to places, I’ll have permission to use my quirk in public and I’ll be able to satisfy the Pokemons’ wish to fight and improve their strength by fighting villains. It just makes it easier for me to protect the pokemon and give them what they want.” I said, patting Lucario on the head before returning him to his Pokeball and putting it back in my dimension home.

Silence ensued.

Nezu broke the silence, “Unfortunately, Charlotte-san, we cannot allow someone to become a hero without receiving proper education or attending a school that nurtured heroes. But might I ask, why do you want to go so far to help those so-called ‘Pokemon’?”

I could tell straight away that the tone present in his voice was pure curiosity and no more.

And so I answered, “Because they are similar to me.”

“...What?” Everyone said at the same time, some louder than others, some saying it so that it’s just barely audible.

“Back then, the reason I made the promise without hesitation, was because I thought that they were similar to me.” I said, a bitter expression spreading across my face.

“...Why would that be?” All Might asked.

“...Because they didn’t have a loving childhood, just like me. They yearned for familial love, just like myself. And they had to tread on thin ice their whole life, just like me. I just simply thought that no one should live a life akin to mine.”

“Maybe the fact that I had no companions or friends played a part in my decision as well. I had no friends and my only relative, my aunt and cousin despised me. So maybe I just yearned for any type of companionship.” I said, with a small smile on my face.

Everyone had solemn expressions on their faces once again.

“Too bad though,” I said as many of the pro heroes around me looked at me in confusion, “I’ll just have to figure out a way to become a hero while keeping in contact with my friends then.”

Nezu as well as everyone in the room beamed with a bright smile as Nezu said, “Charlotte-san, why don’t you attend UA?”

I looked at them in surprise, definitely not expecting that. But I shook my head nonetheless. 

“Probably not. I think it might be better for me to go to a hero school closer to Kunugigaoka. I don’t want to leave my friends, nor do I want to leave the place where I made so many memories. I don’t think my friends would be happy as well.” I said as I chuckled at the thought of Kayano clinging to me.

Nezu continued, “But Charlotte-san, it’d be ideal for you to enter UA. Everyone here is going to be involved in UA one way or another, All Might included as he’s going to start teaching students next year. With teachers who know about your quirk, you’ll have permission to leave class if a pokemon appears nearby, and you’ll be able to become a hero.”  
I chuckled and smiled, “Though I do like how I’ll be able to take two birds down with one stone, I still don’t like being very far away from Kunugigaoka as well as my friends. Again, I could just attend another hero school a bit closer to Kunugigaoka.”

Nezu, All Might and Midnight didn’t seem to give up though. 

After discussing with each other, All Might said with a huge smile. “Since you don’t want to be away from your friends, why don’t we arrange it so that during this year, Class-E and your UA class can spar with each other.”

I gave a look of confusion as Nezu continued to explain. “Charlotte-san, since your class is specialised in assassination, it’ll be a good opportunity for our UA students to spar with people who have a different fighting style. This way, you’ll be able to meet with them.”

I thought for a moment, looking like I was taking the idea into consideration, Nezu continued. “Also, when the UA Sports Festival comes along, we can have your whole class come and watch it with front row seats.” I sweatdropped at the thought of everyone sitting in the stadium. Damn. Now that was hard, I think they might actually agree with it…

“Also, if I remember correctly, starting next year, the heroes ‘Soldier’ and ‘Queen’ will be teaching in UA.” Nezu said.

My eyes widened as I said “K-Karasuma and Bi-- I mean, Irina is going to be teaching at UA??”  
Everyone’s eyes widened as they all simultaneously said “You know them??”  
“Yeah… Other than Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bit--I mean, Irina-sensei are also our teachers. Karasuma-sensei teaches physical education while Irina-sensei teaches English…” I said as I explained to them that they were assigned to watch over our assassination task.

After I explained to them about Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei being our teachers, everyone smiled.

I sighed in defeat. I never knew Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei would take up the roles of being teachers once more, but I guess this makes it easier.

“If that’s the case, then I think I’ll actually be able to enter UA without a bunch of assassins following and clinging onto me.” I said laughing slightly as everyone in the room brightened as they were victorious.

“As long as I have permission to use my quirk if I ever encounter a pokemon, permission to leave class when I need to, the opportunity to see my Class-E classmates in Musutafu, front row seats for everyone in my class for the UA Sports Festival, by everyone, I mean the Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery as well.” I said while counting off my fingers.

“I’d also like to take the regular entrance exam since I don’t really like standing out that much. Deal?” I said.

...

Nezu and all the others said in unison, “Deal.”

End of Flashback.


	7. Sludge Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sludge incident and the meeting with Midoriya.

Charlotte’s Pov:

Flashback to the meeting with the pros again:

“Is there anything else you’d like to know about Young Charlotte?” All Might asked me as I pondered for a moment.

“Anything?” I asked because there was one thing I was thinking about.

“Yes, anything!” All Might answered as everyone else nodded their heads.

“Then… I want to know what you’re hiding.” I gave them my signature closed eye smile.

“W-What do you mean Young Charlotte? I’m not hiding anything!” All Might said, worry slightly laced in his sentence. Jeez, you really think I wouldn’t notice that little stutter at the start? But I kept my smile on my face nonetheless.

“You see, everyone, because of all those years living with my aunt, I’ve grown accustomed to reading emotions and body language. The way you move and talk is kind of… fake for a lack of a better word. It’s not that it’s bad, it's just that your eyes and heartbeat give you away.” I chuckle. 

“When you said that you were hiding nothing, your heartbeat sped up then quickly calmed down, the typical melody of a liar. Now, please tell me what you’re hiding or I might just have to break out the wasabi and mustard.” I smile once again, amused at everyone’s expression. Nezu seems impressed and a bit confused by what I mean ‘wasabi and mustard’ while Midnight and Aizawa looked shocked at my deduction. I mean, I didn’t watch all those Detective Conan episodes for nothing.

(A/N: I’m sorry HxH fans, I can’t help it ;-;) 

End of Flashback.

I wake up to the call of my name. “...otte….arlotte...Charlotte.” 

I open my eyes and see All Might standing in front of me, shaking me awake.

“Uncle Might, have we arrived?” I said as I smiled.

“Yes Young Charlotte, we’re here. It appears that the moving company also arrived here around the same time as us. Are you sure you don’t want any help unpacking?” All Might said while unloading the items in the car trunk.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I have my pokemon to help me if I need help.” I smiled and said, my eyes still slightly puffy from all the crying back at Kunugigaoka.

“Okay then, I’ll drop by some other time to tell you more details on the entrance exam as well as run over the conditions once more. Here.” All Might passed me a silver key and said, “This was the place your mother owned when she was still alive. It was an animal cafe. We never really had the heart to sell it so we decided to keep it until we met you again. Nezu said you can use it for whatever you want. You could even reopen the cafe if you wanted to.”

“Thanks, Uncle Might, I’ll see you some other time.” I said, holding the key and making my way to the door of the large house.

The large house had a white, black, navy blue and grey exterior with numerous plants surrounding it. It consisted of a garden and a pool at the back, as well as a garage and an attic. The house consisted of numerous rooms. The kitchen was huge and empty to which Charlotte purchased numerous cooking utensils etc to fill it up. It was a beautiful place and it had a good amount of secrecy as well.

The boxes of furniture and objects were already at my front door and I walked over and unlocked the door. I activated my quirk and moved all the boxes into my dimension home.

I walked into the house, not a single speck of dust was visible, it was a very well kept and clean house.

Let's get started then, I roll up my sleeves and head to the kitchen.

I take out the box that holds all of the kitchen utensils, pots, pans and cutlery from my dimension space and starts to unpack.

I’ll probably need some help with the furniture, so I take out three pokeballs and release the pokemons within it. 

“Lucario, Greninja and Haunter, please help me unpack.” I say as a white beam shines, revealing the three said pokemon.

I bring out the table, closets, chairs, sofa, desk, tv etc and have Lucario, Greninja and Haunter help me move them to their respective places.

Timeskip (A/N: I’m just too lazy to go into details)

After unpacking everything, I had Lucario, Grenija and Haunter go back into my dimension home and at the same time, making the space bigger, into something similar to a garden as well as releasing my other pokemon.

I then flopped onto my bed and got out my phone. I checked my messages only to see notifications for the Class-E group chat.

Class-E Group Chat

Kaya-chan: Lottie-chan, have you arrived

at Musutafu yet~? I mish youuuuuu.

Ikemen_prez: Have you arrived yet?

Me: Hi Kaya-chan, I just finished unpacking, don’t miss me too much~ we’ll see each other soon~

Kaya-chan: ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3

Satan’s child: Pocky~ you better not miss me too much~~~ 

Me: As if Strawberry Milk-kun~

Angry_pomeranian: TAKE YOUR FLIRTING ELSEWHERE KARMA

Satan’s child: Hey Terasaka~ You want to try some of that special wasabi blend of mine~~? I’m sure you’ll love it~

Ikemen_prez: ……..

Smoll_blueberry: …….

I chuckle at the interaction between the tsundere Terasaka and the devil’s incarnation. I hope you survive Terasaka-kun...

Well then, I don’t have anything better to do, and it’s only 3:00, so let’s go take a look at the cafe.

I put on my shoes, grabbed my bag, phone and keys and headed out the door.

Timeskip to cafe

Hmmm, this is a pretty nice place. I walked around the room and took a look around the back and kitchen.

It had a nice atmosphere and there were scratching posts and steps that were extruding from the wall, probably for the cats.

Let’s renovate/decorate this place! I cleaned everything up, made some chairs and tables, painted the walls, decorated the place.

The windows were clean, the tables and chairs were in place, the walls were painted with white and grey, decorations and picture frames were put up and plants sat next to the counter.

Third Pov.

Charlotte locked the cafe after redecorating and reorganising everything. She decided to take a detour and take a look around so that she could familiarize herself with her surroundings.

Charlotte walked past a crowd and in the distance, she could see a sludge-like creature and a boy with ash blonde hair in the middle of it. He seemed like he was in extreme pain.

Charlotte spotted All Might at the back of the crowd so she gently tapped on his shoulder to ask what was going on. 

All Might explained that the villain he caught earlier on got away and that it is trying to take the boy as a host but since his time has run out, he can only count on the other heroes to take the villain down.

“Uncle Might, should I step in…?” Charlotte asked, but before All Might could answer, a green figure rushed past Charlotte, heading straight towards the sludge. 

The boy with bushy green hair threw his notebook at one of the eyes of the sludge and started to try and free the boy.

All Might then stepped into action and defeated the villain with Detroit Smash.

“Risking your life in order to save other people…” Charlotte mumbled as she watched the scene unfold.

‘He just might be the one…’ Charlotte thought as her gaze followed All Might.

Charlotte then stood in front of the boy with freckles and helped him up after the pro heroes were done scolding him.

“Hello there, what’s your name?” Charlotte asked with a smile on her face.

“A-a-ah, m-my n-n-n-name is M-Midoriya I-Izuk-ku.” Midoriya stuttered, his face bright red.

“Ahhh He’s a cinnamon roll!!’ Charlotte thought.

“My name is Charlotte Gray, but you can just call me Charlotte.” Charlotte said with a smile which made Midoriya blush even harder.

“That was very brave Midoriya-kun, but it was also very reckless. Your bravery is commendable but I don’t think you thought it through. You could have gotten gravely injured.” Charlotte said, half scolding half worried.

“S-Sorry.” Midoriya said as he looked down.

“You don’t have to apologise. You just have to learn from this incident and try not to be that reckless.” Charlotte said with a tired smile.

‘Hah. I’ll just lead him to where Uncle Might is since Uncle Might looked like he wanted to talk to Midoriya-kun.’ Charlotte thought but was interrupted with an angry shout coming from none other than the person who was within the sludge.

“HEY DEKU!” The ash blonde boy with the spiky hair said as his hands started to let out small explosions.

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME! AS IF YOU COULD!! HUH?? WELL?! I COULD’VE BEATEN HIM MYSELF. HOW DARE A QUIRKLESS FAILURE LIKE YOU PITY ME. DON’T YOU DARE MOCK ME.”

'Damn, that's one serious case of inferiority complex.' Charlotte sweatdropped as her eyes turned to the stuttering green bushy sheep in front of her.

“N-no K-Kacchan… I d-d--” Midoriya started but instead, Charlotte just blocked in front of him and smiled.

“Hello, what’s your name? Are you hurt from the incident? I heard you have an amazing quirk! Does it have something to do with explosions?” Charlotte said with a closed eye smile, attempting to change the topic.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charlotte Gray. Nice to meet you.” Charlotte said. ‘Just a little longer. I just need to deal with this person for just a little longer.’ 

“WHAT’S IT TO YOU?!” The ash blonde boy said, anger evident in his voice. Charlotte just sighed mentally. Her pokemon were not going to be happy about how she was treated by this stranger.

“You’re aspiring to be a hero right? I wish you luck! But you might want to tweak your attitude a little bit. Since it is those ‘quirkless failures’ that you have to rescue when you become a hero. Again, good luck!” Charlotte said while holding her hand out.

‘I really shouldn’t have opened the window in my dimension space…’ Charlotte mentally sighed once more but her smile unwavering on the outside.

The spiky haired boy just slapped Charlotte’s hand out of the way, making Charlotte sweatdrop. ‘Damn, he acts like a Terasaka who’s attitude is increased tenfold...’

“Um, I’ll be off now. Midoriya-kun here seems to be injured and mentally traumatised. I hope you get home safely.” Charlotte smiled and grabbed Midoriya by the arm and ‘helped’ him walk home.

Once the reporters and heroes were out of sight, Charlotte and Midoriya walked in silence until All Might appeared in his buff form. Saying his usual “I AM HERE!!”

Then spitting out blood and deflating. Typical All Might.

Midoriya was flustered since he knew almost nobody knew of All Might’s secrets and he and Charlotte just witnessed All Might transforming into his true form.

“A-A-All M-Might! Are you okay?! There’s someone here!” Midoriya said, flustered and glancing from Charlotte to All Might, then back to Charlotte.

“Uncle Might,” Charlotte said with a smile. “How did I do? I lead him to you~” Charlotte smiled and stood next to All Might, confusing the poor green cinnamon roll even more.

“U-U-U-U-UNCLE???” Midoriya said in shock. As if he was scanning through all his notes on All Might in his mind, trying to recall if he ever had a niece.

‘Midoriya-kun reminds me of Nagisa. They both love taking notes, they both are cinnamon rolls~ and they both have something others don’t have.’ Charlotte smiled fondly and leaned her back against the wall as All Might patted her head.

“Yes Young Charlotte! You did good, I was just going to look for him but since you brought him to me, it saved me the trouble!” All Might said before turning to Midoriya.

“Kid. I’ve come to thank you and revise what I said earlier… I have a proposal.” All Might said to Midoriya with the sun setting right before their eyes.

“Without you… If I hadn’t heard your story… I’d have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity!! So thank you!!” All Might said as Charlotte sweatdropped and thought ‘...fake muscles??’

Midoriya looked down and said “That… No. I mean, it was all my fault from the start! I got in your way… Even though I’m quirkless, I dared to ask if…” 

“Exactly!!” All Might interrupted.

“Of all people at the scene… It was only you, timid and quirkless, who acted!! Though Young Charlotte here did ask me for permission to step in, you spurred me into action!!” All Might said as Midoriya just flinched.

Charlotte smiled, already knowing what All Might was going to say next.

All Might coughed once before continuing. “Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children… Many of them claim that…...Their bodies simply moved before they could think!!” All Might said. Midoriya quivered at the statement.

“That’s what...happened to you back there, yes?!” All Might said strongly. Tears flowed down Midoriya’s cheeks as he said a ‘yes’.

“You CAN become a hero.” All Might said, Midoriya was already leaning on the ground at this point.

“I believe you’re worthy… of inheriting my power!!” All Might said as Charlotte simply gave a small chuckle. 

“Huh??” Midoriya said, lifting up his face.

“I knew it~ But Uncle Might, I think you might want to slow down a little and allow him to calm down first.” Charlotte said as she headed over to Midoriya and handed him a handkerchief so that he could pay more attention to the subject at hand.

Midoriya looked at All Might in pure confusion. All Might then explained about One for All and how it can be passed down from person to person.

“What do you say?” All Might asked.

Midoriya said in determination. “Yes...I accept.”

All Might then said “A quick answer. I expected nothing less.”

All Might then turned to Charlotte. “Young Charlotte, would you like to join us for training?”

Charlotte smiled and said “Of course Uncle Might! I was thinking of getting some training done other than opening the cafe, since I’ve already graduated from Junior High, I have the next 10 months free because of the UA entrance exam. Uncle Might, you can just call me Lotte if you want. ‘Charlotte’ seems kind of a mouthful for most people around here.”

“All right then! Meet me two days later and the Takoba Municipal Beach Park! At 6AM! We’ll start our training!” All Might said as both Midoriya and Charlotte nodded. 

‘Fufufufufu, finally. Something interesting. I can’t wait to see what’ll happen~!’ Charlotte thought as she headed back to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Literally all the correct quotes spoken, or the very detailed quotes are from the manga which is on Kissmanga. So yeah, just needed to get that out there.


	8. Hitoshi Shinso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Shinso!!

Two days later, 6 A.M.

“Uncle Might, I said I’d be training with you, but I won’t be disrupting your training. I’m pretty sure Midoriya-kun needs all the training he can get.” Charlotte said as she rested her eyes upon Midoriya struggling to move a fridge with All Might sitting on top of it.

“I might just use the space you guys clear up for my training since no one really comes here, I’ll let out my pokemon as well to train. It should be fine since Midoriya-kun is your chosen successor.” Charlotte said.

“Are you sure?” All Might said.

“I’m sure. I think he’s trustworthy, especially if he’s chosen by you, All Might, the number 1 pro hero.” Charlotte said as she sweatdropped at All Might snapped pictures of Midoriya on the ground.

“Midoriya-kun.” Charlotte said

“...Y-Yes??” Midoriya said with a slight blush present on his face.

Charlotte’s tone then grew serious and cold, the kind, cheerful and playful attitude was no longer present in her voice which made Midoriya flinch at the sudden change of tone.

“What I’m going to tell you is top secret. You can’t tell anyone. I’m telling you because it will make it easier for me to train, and because you are Uncle Might’s successor.” Midoriya nodded furiously, wondering what could possibly be so important.

Charlotte nodded and then gave a brief summary of her quirks as well as her promise to the pokemons.

“That’s amazing! Your quirk I mean, not just your Monster & Creature Lover quirk. A storage quirk is very useful, especially if you use it effectively. Can I ask you a few questions later on your quirks??” Midoriya said while taking notes at a rapid pace with sparkles in his eyes.

Charlotte chuckled and said “Sure, you can take as many notes and ask as many questions as you want. As long as you don’t keep any records on my Monster Lover quirk. And maybe after you finish your training for the day…” Charlotte said as she pointed to the heaps of trash.

Charlotte then turned to All Might and said, “Uncle Might, I won’t join you today, I’m planning to open up the cafe today. I’ll join you guys tomorrow once a bit more of the beach is cleared up.” Charlotte said with a bright closed eye smile, seemingly excited to open the cafe.

All Might gave a thumbs up and told her to be careful. Charlotte then waved the can of pepper spray as she walked away saying that she’ll be fine.

~Time skip to arriving at the cafe~

Charlotte unlocked the door and entered the store. A scent of fresh flowers and herbs filled her lungs as a white kitten with sky blue eyes greeted her by rubbing onto her leg. 

Charlotte rolled up her sleeves and thought ‘Let’s get started then’.

Charlotte lightly tidied up the counter, organised the chairs and wrote the menu on the blackboard with different coloured chalk. 

Charlotte then activated 086 whom she got as a gift from Itona. She named it 'Chamo' like the first part of ‘chamomile’ and worked through all the instructions and voice recognition connecting Ritsu to the robot as well. 

Charlotte then used her quirk to duplicate the robot and named it 'Mile' like the second half of ‘chamomile’. She repeated the steps and reversed the sign on the door that said ‘closed’ into ‘open’.

It was 7AM and it was the perfect time to open the cafe for anyone who wanted a quick breakfast before going to work or school.

‘Kunugigaoka runs differently unlike here so I’ve got the next 10 or so months to do some training and run the cafe. Neat~’ Charlotte thought.

The bells then rang, signalling the presence of a customer.

Charlotte turned around to greet her first customer. “Welcome! How may I help you?” 

By the door stood a young man with messy, indigo-coloured hair that defied gravity. His eyes were dark purple with white pupils that were half closed and had very dark eye bags underneath them.

He looked just like Aizawa with his eye bags, his sleepy and tired demeanor as well as his hair that defied gravity, except for Aizawa, it was when he was using his quirk.

“I’d like a cup of coffee and a sandwich. I’ll eat here.” The boy with the indigo hair said, exhausted was an understatement to describe this boy.

“Coming right up! And since you’re my first customer, your meal is on the house~” Charlotte said as she made her way to the counter.

“Now, what are your specific orders?” Charlotte said with a closed eye smile.

“...I’ll have a latte with a roast turkey tomato and lettuce sandwich.” He said.   
Charlotte smiled and began preparing the first order of the day.

Charlotte wore a white t-shirt with a black heart on the left, a green jacket, black shorts with leggings and some black leather shoes. She wore a choker decorated with a moon which was her choker that informed her of nearby pokemon as well as the moon being from one of the souvenirs to which she added on.  
On her wrist was a bracelet that had a special jewel on it which had a symbol carved into it that proved her identity to the pokemon. The gem was colourful and almost translucent which made it stunningly beautiful.

She had glasses hanging on the neck of her clothes for reading purposes.  
In her pocket was her phone which had all the pokedex functions embedded into it.

The boy stared at her in a daze before snapping out of it when a white furball came and rubbed itself on his shoe. 

“He likes you.” Charlotte said as she held a tray carrying the items the boy ordered on it.

“What’s your name?” Charlotte asked in a sweet tone.

“Why do you want to know?” The boy asked.

“Because―” Charlotte’s eyes turn dull as she stops talking. ‘Hm, interesting, a mind controlling quirk eh?’

“Go to the counter and back again.” Shinso orders. Charlotte does just that and when she arrives in front of Shinso once more, her eyes regain their light.

“I’m Shinso Hitoshi.” Shinso says while he starts to eat.

“I’m Charlotte Gray, but you can just call me Charlotte. That’s an amazing quirk! You’re aspiring to be a hero right?” Charlotte says as she makes her way back to the counter, picking up Earl, the white kitten along the way.

“...You think I have a good quirk?” Shinso asks after a moment of silence.

“Yeah! I mean, there is no such thing as a ‘bad’ quirk in the world is there?” Charlotte replies, getting the cat food out and feeding Earl.

“People always told me my quirk was villainous…” Shinso said.

“Who are they to judge? Are you a villain?” Charlotte asks.

“No…” 

“Then that’s that. I do suggest you learn some form of martial art or hand to hand combat. I’m guessing you had to have the opposite person answer or talk to you right? Or some other condition to activate your quirk. That’s pretty strong except it doesn’t work well if the other person knows the limitations. It also doesn’t work on non-living objects, like robots for example.” Charlotte says.

“Well, that’s for you to decide. I guess we’re friends now?” Charlotte asks with a closed eye smile.

“Friends?” Shinso asks as if the word is foreign to him.

“Yeah, friends. I’m not from around here, so you may as well be my first friend, other than Midoriya-kun but I only met him because of his teacher.” Charlotte says in response to Shinso’s question.

“Well?” Charlotte turns back to Shinso seeing that he’s already finished eating. Charlotte then makes her way over to tidy up the plates.

“Okay then.” Shinso says after quite a while.

Charlotte beams as she was able to make a new friend. “Great~! Then Shinso-kun you can just call me Lotte, or Lottie for short. I know my name can be quite the mouthful to say.”

“Okay. But I do have a question.” Shinso says with a slight blush on his cheeks, only to go unnoticed by Charlotte. Charlotte motioned for Shinso to continue.

“Why aren’t you going to school? It seems pretty obvious that you’re opening the cafe to pass time.”

“Ah. Well~, I went to Kunugigaoka Junior High, it’s pretty far away and the time of graduation and is kind of different compared to here. I moved here because I have to take the UA entrance exam.”

“UA? You want to get into UA as well? What’s your quirk since I already told you mine.” Shinso asked.

“My quirk is called dimension home. Its a storage and creation based quirk. I can create things within it as well as store things in it, even living beings. It’s great for rescuing since the interior is pretty much unlimited.” Charlotte said with a smile.

“I can store and make weapons inside since I’m well versed in using the katana, knives, guns and many others. I have pretty good grip and strength so they don’t usually backfire on me. It’s also the reason why I suggested that you learn some hand to hand combat since your quirk is similar to mine, in a way.” Charlotte said with a chuckle.

“Are they?” Shinso asked.

“Kind of. I mean, your quirk only works when certain conditions are met. My quirk can only be used effectively in battle if I can do hand to hand combat. Or else my quirk is just useless, it’d just be a space to store and create things. If I don’t know how to fight, I would only be able to do long range attacks which sometimes isn't very advantageous. You need to know how to use your quirk effectively for it to shine.”

“True…” Shinso says as he glances over to the clock.

“Ah! I need to get going, I’ll come back some other time.” Shinso says after he looks at the clock.

“Sure! But other than today, I’m only opening the cafe in the afternoon!” Charlotte says while petting Earl.

“Noted.” Shinso says as he hurries out the door.

‘Yay, another friend! So glad he isn’t like the explosion boy during the sludge incident… Well, things’ll get more interesting from now on.’

Charlotte hummed and tidied up the tables once more in preparation for the next customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry, this is quite a short chapter compared to my other chapters. I just didn’t want to include too many events in one chapter and make it confusing.


	9. Beach Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach training and a new pokemon encounter!!

~The Next day~

“Good morning! Uncle Might, Midoriya-kun, I see you’ve made a little bit of progress!” Charlotte said as she waved at the two figures standing in the middle of the trash pile.

“G-G-Good morning Charlotte-san!” Midoriya says, his face as read as a strawberry.

“Are you okay Midoriya-kun? You look like you have either heatstroke or a fever.” Charlotte said while placing her hand on Midoriya’s forehead. Attempting to check his temperature.

Just then, All Might stepped in between the two saying, “Young Lottie, I’m sure he’s fine, I’ve just had him warm up after all.”

“Is that so? Well, do take care of your health Midoriya-kun. Don’t overwork yourself.” Charlotte said to which Midoriya’s blushing intensified.

“O-Okay then, why don’t we start training?” All Might says while thinking, ‘Lukas, I’ll do everything I can to keep your daughter safe. Just like you would have. I still remember when some of the other 4-year-old boys approached her and you scared them off. Don’t worry.’

All Might then looked over to Midoriya who was carrying tires around. ‘I’m sorry Young Midoriya, even though you're my successor, I can't have you getting too close to Young Lottie.’

Meanwhile, all Charlotte was thinking was, ‘Uncle Might seems to be acting strange. Maybe he’s just excited to see what Midoriya-kun will become? It’s fine, it doesn't really concern me anyways. Now...let’s start training.’

“Uncle Might, Midoriya, I’m going to do some running and swimming with my pokemon today so don’t mind me and continue your training!”

‘I’ll start with 6 pokemon, then I’ll switch, and continue switching in these 10 months. And when I want to practice welding my katana instead, I can have them spar with each other. Perfect!’ Charlotte thought as she activated her quirk and took out 6 red and white balls.

‘I mean, I don’t have a whole lot of pokemon anyways. Sometimes a lot would appear throughout the duration of one year, then other times, they wouldn’t appear for 2 years straight. So I should be able to work with my pokemon quite efficiently and give them the training they’ve been waiting for.’

‘Let’s start off with pokemon who are capable of running alongside me.’

All Might and Midoriya watched in amazement as Charlotte enlarged the pokeballs and released her first 6 pokemon.

Almost all at the same time, six figures appeared from the white-ish blue light. 

“Okay then everyone. We’ll be doing some training today! Luxray, Greninja, Pikachu, Bayleef, Gardevoir and Braixen, let’s do some running and then you can spar with each other. I’ll work with the flying types afterwards. Then I’ll practice with Noibat, Sliggoo and the others. Okay?” Charlotte said with a smile and all the pokemon replied with either a nod or their respective sounds.

“Right then, let’s do some parkour and running!” As soon as Charlotte finished her sentence, she was jumping and running through the heaps of trash with her pokemon following either behind her or beside her.

“Well then Young Midoriya, let us resume training as well.” All Might said as Midoriya nodded, determined not to fall behind.

~Timeskip to 2 hours later~

“Alright everyone! Let’s have you spar now and practice your attacks.” Charlotte said after running the whole length of the beach 5 times. 

“Luxray and Pikachu pair up and work on your electric and speed attacks.” Charlotte said. 

“Lux.” Luxray grunted and turned away. Charlotte sweatdropped at the once energetic and cheerful Shinx. It was the same with Lucario…

“Pika?” Pikachu climbed up Charlotte’s shoulder and gave her a quick nuzzle, resulting in Charlotte giving Pikachu a scratch. 

“Yes Pikachu, I’ll reward you with some ketchup, now go and train.” Charlotte said as she ushered Pikachu off to Luxray before being tackled by Bayleef.

“Bay~! Baylee~f” Bayleef nuzzled it’s cheek on Charlotte's face, repeatedly licking her which made Charlotte close her eyes shut and laugh, trying to pry the pokemon off of her.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll let you out more often, now, Bayleef is paired with Greninja.”

“Gre?” Greninja questioned.

“I know it’s a rather odd pairing, but it’s to improve your agility. Bayleef, use razor leaf and Greninja, use water pulse.”

They both nodded in agreement and headed off to train.

“Last but not least, Gardevoir and Braixen. You two know what you need to do, so off you go~” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Gardevoir.” “Braix~” they said as they both headed off to train.

‘Whew, now, time for the flying and psychic types.’ Charlotte thought as she released Celebi, Haunter, Salamence, Gothitelle and Dartrix.

As soon as she released these 5 pokemon, other than Salamence and Gothitelle, all of them pounced on her, hugging and nuzzling her.

“Biiii~~!” Celebi said as she flew around Charlotte frantically, trying to get some attention.

“Okay! Okay! Fine! Fine, I’ll play with you more! I’ll give you cherries! Now, stop it!” Charlotte said while trying to get Celebi off her face. Keyword: trying.

“Brrrrrrrrr~” Dartrix flew over Charlotte and landed on her head.

Ignoring the fact that there was a large bird on her head, Charlotte said, “Okay, Celebi, Haunter, I want you two to practice using psychic and try getting a bit of exercise while you’re at it.”

“Gothitelle, Dartrix, for now, work on agility. Dartrix, use razor leaf like Bayleef while Gothitell, you dodge. Then you switch. Got it?” Charlotte asked, petting Dartrix and smoothing out his feathers.

“Goth.” Gothitelle answered as both she and Dartrix headed over to an open area.

“Okay then, Salamence, we’ll be doing some flying. It’s been a while since we’ve done this so, I’ll run, you’ll fly beside me and I’ll jump onto you. We’ll try this on flat ground first, then try it while I’m jumping over the trash piles. Okay?”

“GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” Salamence let out a roar in agreement.

“All right then! Let’s get to it!” Charlotte said as she started to run with Salamence flying beside her.

Midoriya and All Might looked over after hearing the loud roar, only to see the sight of Charlotte jumping onto Salamence. 

‘They must trust each other with all of their being to be able to pull off a stunt like that… I can’t fall behind!’ Midoriya said as he clenched his fists and got back to training.

From within Charlotte’s eyes, All Might overlapped the scene of one of his old friends over to her. ‘Akane… Lukas...’ All Might watched, reminiscing the times he spent with Lukas and Akane, Charlotte’s biological parents.

An hour later, once Charlotte and Salamence had finally gotten the hang of things, and after numerous failed attempts, they were not able to fly together without any problems.

All of a sudden, Charlotte heard her choker starting to beep, signalling that a rift was opening.

‘Damn, why now? I hope it isn’t in the middle of the streets or else it’s going to get messy!’

“UNCLE MIGHT! A RIFT HAS OPENED NEARBY. I HAVE TO GO CHECK IT OUT. I’LL BE BACK SOON!” Charlotte shouted at All Might who just waved and motioned her to quickly deal with it before something big happens.

Charlotte then opened up her dimension space and motioned all the pokemon to go in.

Charlotte proceeded to put on her seemingly normal glasses. 

“Activate rift detector.” Charlotte muttered under her breath. A map was shown on the glasses as a red dot pulsed, signifying the area the rift has opened.

“Contact Nezu-san. Rift detected.” Charlotte pressed a button on her glasses that when pressed, will send a message to Nezu, informing him if there was a Pokemon nearby.

‘Let’s go.’ Charlotte then made her way to the red dot at an alarmingly fast rate. She used to have to climb up a mountain and avoid all the traps there every day, just like everyone else in Class-E. Scaling buildings and jumping across rooftops is nothing.

As Charlotte jumped from roof to roof, she found a flat rooftop with a rift beside it.

‘Why the fuck do I have a bad feeling about this??’ Charlotte thought as she looked at the ominous portal. 

Soon enough, a dark blue figure stepped through the rift, onto the building. It was around 2 meters tall and had a yellow star-like shape on it’s hammer-head like forehead. It had paper white claws and white spikes on both arms and legs. 

There was a strange black collar on the pokemon’s neck that was flashing red. The eyes of the pokemon were tainted red in pain and anger.

Charlotte instantly paled a bit, mainly at the strange collar on the pokemon’s neck. She’s seen it before with Bayleef, and it supposedly causes a lot of pain to the pokemon wearing it.

Charlotte activated her Monster Lover quirk, resulting in her hair and eye colour changing. Her hair going from black and navy blue to white while her eyes change to a very pale sky blue colour. Charlotte activated her pokedex function on her glasses. A voice sounded as the glasses analysed the pokemon.

Garchomp: The dragon and ground type pokemon. Its body is covered in fine scales that reduce drag, enabling it to fly at high speeds.

‘Garchomp eh? It looks like it can deal quite a lot of damage.’ Charlotte thought as she held her bracelet in front of Garchomp.

“Garchomp, do you recognise this?” Charlotte said.

“GARRRR!!!” Garchomp roared as it clutched the collar around its neck in pain.

‘It must be one of those collars made for the sake of controlling pokemon, like the one I found Bayleef wearing. Well, I’ll have to remove it somehow but it doesn’t seem like it’ll allow me to get close...’ Charlotte thought as she sighed and reached into her dimension space. 

In her hand was her katana which she forged, the old fashioned way of course.

It had a black handle with red underneath, the sheath was midnight black as it had a glossy exterior, reflecting light off of it. A black and white striped cloth/rope was attached to the sheath. The hilt consisted of bronze butterflies with flowers, making it look like a priceless artifact.

“Garchomp, stay still. I mean you no harm. I’ll help you get that thing off of you. “ Charlotte said calmly with an air of seriousness around her. Charlotte’s eyes narrowed as she rushed forward only to be stopped by Garchomp using slash. 

“Tch.” Charlotte had to step back to refrain from getting slashed, Garchomp writhed in pain as it started to step backwards. 

Using this chance, Charlotte rushed forward once more and cut off the collar.

Garchomp fell to its knees and Charlotte came to help it up. Charlotte felt the presence of a few heroes approaching, probably from the loud roar Garchomp let out earlier. 

Charlotte brought it into the dimension's space and was greeted with intrigued pokemons. 

‘Who can blame them? I don’t think many of them have seen different pokemon in the original world afterall.’

Charlotte quickly deactivated her quirk and headed back to the beach silently before any of the heroes and reporters could catch sight of her.

‘Ugh, I think I’ll call it a day once I inform Uncle Might and Nezu-san everything’s been taken care of. Then I’ll try to calm Garchomp down. Damn… It’s been quite a while since a pokemon has shown up…” Charlotte continued to run over rooftops until she arrived at the beach once again only to see Midoriya having trouble pushing a car tire across the beach.

“Uncle Might, Midoriya-kun. I’ve dealt with the opened rift so I’ll just be over there trying to calm down the new pokemon. This is a special case, so if you hear any roars, don’t worry.” Charlotte said with a smile as All Might and Midoriya nodded in confusion. ‘Roars…?’

‘Okay then, let’s get Garchomp out.’ Charlotte thought as she reactivated her quirk. Out from her portal came Garchomp who looked relatively calmer but still on guard. Following Garchomp were all the pokemons.

Charlotte’s quirk Dimension Home is useful, but most of the time, she has to step inside the space and retrieve the item, unless it’s a living being. But in pokemon’s case, they are in their respective pokeballs, so it’s hard to pinpoint which one Charlotte could take unlike her katana so most of the time, she just keeps her pokemon outside their pokeballs, but inside the dimension space. That way, they’d have the freedom to do what they want and have social interaction. But often, she would choose 6 pokemon to have on her physically for the day and use them when she needs to.

“Okay everyone! Let’s welcome our newest pokemon, Garchomp!” Charlotte said while the rest of the pokemon cheered. She even let out the other pokemon who haven’t had the chance to train yet.

‘I’d like to take a break, but it’ll be unfair to the pokemon who didn’t get a chance to train today... Charlotte thought as she gazed upon Noibat who just recently hatched from its egg and was perching on her shoulder, Sylveon, Glaceon, Lucario, Wartortle, Sliggoo, Aipom, Excadrill and Steelix.

Charlotte noticed that Garchomp was still on guard, so she went into her dimension space and returned with a large brown sack. 

She set the sac down and then removed the string closing the sac, revealing a bag full of berries. Berries from the pokemon world that is. 

There were Tamato berries, Cheri berries, Nanab berries, Bluk berries, Razz berries, Aspear berries, Sitrus berries, Oran berries and many more which included fruits that existed in the present world, such as cherries, apples, bananas etc.

Charlotte handed out the berries to each pokemon. For example, to Pikachu, a Tamato berry. A few ripened cherries to Celebi. She then handed Garchomp a Razz berry.

After seeing the other pokemon consume their respective berries, Garchomp bites down slowly before wolfing it down quickly.

Charlotte then took out pokemon food she made with the recipe book she received and took out bowls for each pokemon.

After everyone was done eating, Charlotte got out a pokeball and told Garchomp.

“Garchomp, as you can see,” Charlotte said, pointing at the bracelet on her wrist, “I was entrusted to take care of you all, love you all and give you the respect you deserve. To do that, Garchomp, I need to ‘capture’ you so that you can recover and rest in the pokeball. This pokeball is different from the one that harms you in your world. What do you say?”

“Garchomp.” Garchomp responded by nodding his head and lightly touching the pokeball with his forehead. 

Garchomp was then reduced to a red laser and sucked into the pokeball. After three knocks, the pokeball made a ‘ding’ sound which signified that the capture was complete.

She then let Garchomp out and had him wait with the rest of the pokemon.

Charlotte then reshaped the inside of the dimension home into something similar to a large garden, or maybe a small nature resort. There were berry trees in certain areas which she created as well as a small stream and pond. 

Charlotte then had all the pokemon go back inside the dimension space as she felt a small migraine. 

After they all went back inside, Charlotte said goodbye to Midoriya and All Might before heading home.

After taking a bath and changing, she flopped on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

‘What an interesting day…’ Charlotte thought as she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry guys, this chapter was really messy and I was having trouble thinking of things to write. The next chapter is the UA entrance exam (probably) so look forward to it!
> 
> PS: guys, I really can't write battles. I'll definitely try to write battle scenes (which are going to appear quite often since this is following the BNHA plot) but I can't guarantee anything.


	10. UA Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UA Entrance Exam~

Today is the day of the entrance exam. It’s been 10 months since All Might started training Midoriya, and it’s also been 10 or so months Charlotte spent in Musutafu. Not without contacting her E-Class friends of course.

“Come on Izuku-kun. Don’t be so nervous.” Charlotte smiled as they stood together at UA’s front gates. In the past 10 months, Charlotte and Midoriya had gotten closer as they both analyse things to the extreme and that they both intend to get accepted into UA.

“MOVE ASIDE, DEKU!” A familiar and always angry voice sounded behind them. Midoriya fumbled and flailed his arms in front of his face, expecting an explosion but was only greeted with a scowl. 

“Hello Bakugou-san.” Charlotte said with a smile as she moved aside to let him pass by. A ‘Tch’ was heard from the angry explosive porcupine as he walked ahead.

‘Well then, bitch, let’s see how far you’ll get in the hero course with a shitty personality like that.’

“Let’s get going Izuku-kun.” Charlotte said as she pointed towards the doors. Midoriya nodded with a determined look on his face before he fell forward, almost landing flat on his face if it weren't for a brunette who just so happened to be passing by.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked as Midoriya floated up in the air by about 3 feet.

“It’s my quirk. Sorry for stopping you, but… Well, it’s a bad omen to trip and fall.” the girl said as she clasped her hands and walked away. A slight blush tinted Midoriya’s cheeks, though he was used to female presence by now with all the training he had undergone with All Might and Charlotte. They would sometimes even spar.

Inside the auditorium, rows and rows of people with a variety of quirks sat in the seats. A man with long yellow hair that defied gravity stood at the front. He wore black leather, shades and fingerless gloves and had a loud voice that would destroy anyone’s eardrums in an instant. 

Yep, it was none other than Present Mic.

“WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE!! EVERYBODY SAY ‘HEY’!!” Present Mic shouted but was only greeted with silence.

“WELL THAT’S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I’M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?!” Mic said as he pointed at the crowd to which he was once again greeted with nothing but silence.

Charlotte sweatdropped at Present Mic’s attitude. ‘Poor Mic-san.’ Charlotte thought as she paid more attention to the guidelines.

(A/N: I’m sure everyone knows the UA Entrance Exam guidelines so I’m not bothered to write about it.)

~Timeskip to Arriving at the Exam Site~

‘Luckily Izuku-kun and I got to be in the same test site. I’m still a little bit concerned about Uncle Might’s quirk One for All…’ Charlotte thought as she stood within the crowd along with Midoriya. 

She then spotted the brunette that saved Midoriya from landing face flat at the entrance.

‘Probably shouldn’t disturb her.’ Charlotte thought as she thought out a plan.

Charlotte held her katana tightly in her left hand while her right hand was on the hilt. She was dexterous so she could use both hands when wielding swords, but she decided to not use her full strength, just in case something happened.

Midoriya was wearing his tracksuit while Charlotte was wearing long black pants, a while long sleeve shirt, a black button up vest with a pocket, a sky blue tie and some black gloves. On her neck was her usual pokemon detector choker and on her left wrist was a bracelet to identify herself for the pokemon. She had her glasses in her pocket to prevent it from breaking when she’s running and jumping around. 

Her shorter parts of her midnight black hair was let down and had a hair clip on her left. Her long hair was swept behind her shoulders. No matter how many times she wanted to cut it, Kayano just wouldn’t let her so she decided to just let it be. 

She wore her usual black leather shoes and a small pouch hung on her black belt that contained 6 pokeballs, just to be safe.

Charlotte saw Midoriya being criticized by the guy with glasses who spoke out during the guideline explanation. 

She then gently tapped on Midoriya’s shoulders before saying “Izuku-kun, I hope we both pass.” Midoriya only responded with furious nods as Present Mic appeared on the top of a very tall building. Taller than all of the mock city buildings there were.

“And… BEGIN!!” Present Mic shouted as everyone had confused looks on their faces.

Charlotte immediately started running as soon as she heard the word ‘begin’ while the rest of the people looked up for some answers.

“WHAT’S WRONG? THE TEST’S STARTED! RUN! RUN!!” Present Mic said as his loud voice echoed through the air.

All of a sudden, everyone started running in an attempt to find a robot and gather points.

When some of them found some robots, it wasn’t valuable at all. They had all been sliced into pieces. 1 pointers, 2 pointers and even a couple of 3 pointers. The only one who could have done this before anyone has even started would be the girl that began sooner than everyone.

‘What the hell?????’ Was the thought that went across everyone’s mind while Midoriya just thought ‘You’re amazing, Charlotte!!’ as he started to run off and find a robot.

Back to Charlotte, she was scaling buildings with her pure strength and sliced the robots with her sword like butter. 

‘How many points do I need to get into the hero course again? Will 120 be enough? Should I get more?’

Then she heard that ominous beep from her collar.

‘...’

‘Are you fucking kidding me?? Now of all times??’ Charlotte thought as she mentally cursed.

She took out her glasses which she kept safe from all the robots and explosions and turned on the map. The red dot appeared to be on the very edge of the mock city. Where there were tons of robots as well.

‘Crap, I have to get there before the rift opens. The pokemon might get hurt!’ Charlotte thought as she started to scale buildings, ignoring the robots she passed by.

In the surveillance room though, everyone was wondering ‘Why did she stop?’.

Charlotte made her way over to the very end of the mock city. There was no portal in sight. 

‘Shit, did it close? Where’s the pokemon then?’ Charlotte thought as she scanned the area before landing her eyes on a black, white and yellow creature. The creature was on the ground, seemingly shocked and scared. 

Who wouldn’t be when there was a robot that was 7 meters tall? It was a 2 pointer. 

The pokemon had large black ears that were yellow and white on the inside. It had a white face and two yellow circles on its cheek. Its body was white and it had a long black tail.

It honestly looks like a flying squirrel if not for the colours as there was some sort of ‘wings’ attached to the pokemon’s arms and body.

Charlotte scanned the pokemon while rushing over. 

Emolga: The electric and flying type pokemon. It is known as the Sky Squirrel pokemon. It glides on its outstretched membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheeks.

Just when the 2 pointer was about to strike down at the frightened pokemon, Charlotte wielded her katana and sliced the two pointer in three.

Emolga looked relieved and genuinely happy as it recognised the bracelet on Charlotte’s left wrist. Still feeling scared, Emolga flew over and landed on Charlotte’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheeks in gratitude.

All of a sudden, an army of robots came over to them, threatening to attack. Charlotte mo held onto Emolga and sliced all of them in half, piercing the lenses of most of the robots to put it out of action.

Then, another beep sounded from her collar.

‘......Are you serious? Another one???? What the hell?’ Charlotte thought as she put Emolga into her dimension space, entrusting Emolga to her pokemon. 

Emolga was reluctant to let go as it just clung onto Charlotte’s arm. Charlotte just said that she’ll be back soon and closed the portal. 

Charlotte bent down in a stance, ready to sprint. She jumped onto the robots heading towards her, aiming their lenses as the metal dented. She came across a 0 pointer and ‘tch’ed. 

‘I don’t have time for this.’ She mentally cursed and sliced the robot in half before making her way to the red dot beeping on her map.

When nearing the beeping area, she found a 0 pointer heading towards the brunette that helped Midoriya the same morning.

The girl was shouting for help as a 0 pointer came over and was threatening to step on her. 

Charlotte then saw a rift open at the top of the building across. She was analysing a way for her to save both of them when she spotted Midoriya out of the corner of her eye running towards the 0 pointer with a determined look on his face.

Charlotte then smiled slightly and headed over to the portal, trusting that Midoriya could handle it. 

She then saw a white bear fall out of the portal. Charlotte scanned the pokemon in midair as she was rushing to catch the pokemon.

Cubchoo: The ice type pokemon. Also known as the Chill pokemon. Cubchoo’s nose is always running. It sniffs the snot back up because the mucus provides the raw material for its moves.

‘Huh. Well that’s new.’ Charlotte thought as she caught the bear cub in her arms, cradling it in comfort. It appeared to be sleeping so she placed it in her dimension home quietly. 

Then she heard a large bash. Charlotte turned around to find that Midoriya just punched the 0 pointer and was now falling towards the ground.

‘Shit…!’ Charlotte thinks as she launches herself off the side of the building, kicks off of the 0 pointer to prevent it from falling forward, catches Midoriya midair, kicks off another building and lands near the brunette. 

Some of the smaller explosions were already occurring so Charlotte lost balance in mid-air. She then turned her body so that her back was facing the ground and Midoriya was held in her arms by the torso. Her back made contact with the ground as she skid across the ground. Charlotte then quickly jumped up and brought Midoriya with her to the brunette.

Shielding both the brunette and Midoriya from the explosion and from the rubble.

‘Why me??’ Was the only thought that went past Charlotte’s mind.

After the explosion dies down a bit, Charlotte proceeds to lift up the large building wall that was holding the brunette in place. The brunette tried to use her gravity quirk to help but ended up puking instead.

After Charlotte removed all the rubble and the large building block that crushed the brunette, an old woman giving our gummy bears in a lab coat came over.

“..ell done.” She said in the distance while handing candy to a confused young man. 

“Oh! You must be Charlotte Gray. I’ve heard a lot about you from Nezu.” The old lady said as she leaned down slightly and kissed Midoriya, to the shock of everyone.

Charlotte remained calm and smiled. “Yes, and you must be Recovery Girl. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“This one will be fine. Are there any other hurt children?” Recovery Girl asked as she looked around.

Recovery Girl’s eyes landed on Charlotte, remembering her previous action. Back skid around 3 meters across the floor, took the brunt of the explosion to her back and the flying pieces of rubble everywhere.

Recovery Girl then went over to Charlotte and said “Charlotte-san, show me your back. I presume it’s injured?” to which Charlotte complied.

“...This!” Recovery Girl said in shock. 

The burn on Charlotte’s back wasn’t just some ordinary burn. The area was torn and you could even see some of her ribcage showing. It had pieces of glass and rubble jabbed in between the cuts and it was bleeding quite heavily.

Recovery Girl kissed Charlotte on her cheek which then healed her instantly.

“Charlotte-san. Next time you get injured, you must inform someone immediately. Okay?” Recovery Girl asked with a worried expression on her face. 

Charlotte simply smiled and said “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

That concluded the test.

Timeskip to opening the letter (basically 1 week later)

1 week later, a letter arrived at Charlotte’s house. It had the clear and bold words ‘UA High school’ written on it.

Charlotte sat on the couch and opened the letter carefully. Inside, was a disk and as soon as it was propped onto the table, a projection came out.

It was All Might. 

“Young Lottie! I will be teaching at UA as you know. And I’m happy to say that you passed!” All Might said as he gave a large thumbs up.

Charlotte could faintly hear Midnight complaining that she also wanted to talk to her in the background, but she ignored the comment.

“You placed 1st overall! You achieved 114 villain points! One of the highest scores in UA history! But that’s not the end of the story!” All Might said as he pointed towards the screen behind him with a remote control.

The brunette Charlotte and Midoriya saved was on screen.

“Excuse me, but… I’d like to know if the curly haired boy… with freckles… y’know the plain looking one? And the pretty girl with the katana. I’d like to know if they passed. And if possible, I’d like to give the curly haired boy some of my points!”

Charlotte seemed genuinely surprised by the brunette. ‘Some of her points eh?’ Charlotte chuckled but continued watching the video.

“At the end, the curly haired boy kept saying ‘just...one point!’ which means he didn’t get any right? I’m not sure about the girl but was really strong so I presume she got a lot of points. She shielded me from the blast of the explosion, so I want to know if she passed…!” The brunette said.

“I’m afraid we can’t give him some of your points… but there shouldn’t be a need for it, my little listener!” Present Mic said as he patted the brunette on the head.

“Young Lottie, as you probably surmised, the exam wasn’t based only on villain points! A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing… is no hero course at all!!” All Might said.

‘That means Izuku-kun earned points as well. I can’t have my little entertaining toy not there with me.’ Charlotte smiled gently.

“Rescue points were also a factor here! Another fundamental way for UA to evaluate you! You earned 50 rescue points, which makes you total number of points 164. 

You saved both Young Midoriya and another, don’t think we didn’t see you with the pokemon as well! Welcome to your hero academy!” All Might finished as Charlotte could hear a faint squeal from behind the camera. Probably from Midnight.

The projection discontinued itself as Charlotte got out her phone. 

She then said “Ritsu~!” and immediately, a lilac haired girl had popped up on her screen.

“What’s up Lottie?” Ritsu asked.

“I passed the UA entrance exam with 164 points which is one of the highest scores in UA history~ So much for laying low right?” Charlotte cooed. 

Ritsu then let out a squeal and said “Right! I’ll inform the others later!!”

“Ritsuuuuuuu~~ You know, I encountered a pokemon today. D.U.R.I.N.G the entrance exam to boot. And it wasn’t even one. It was two~~~~~!! I’m so tired~ the whole time, my thought process was either ‘Shit!’, ‘Are you fucking kidding me’ or ‘Not today Satan.’” Charlotte said as Ritsu just sweatdropped and chuckled.

“Yikes, you must have had a rough day Lottie!” Ritsu said with a giggle.

Charlotte snorted “YoU tHInK sO?” as they both started laughing uncontrollably.

“Lottie, when are you going to tell everyone about your quirk? You know you can’t hide it forever, especially if they want to battle in the Sports festival or participate in activities.” Ritsu said as Charlotte sighed heavily.

“I’ll probably tell them the next time we meet, which would be the sports festival or if the school arranges for you guys to come over and have a joint lesson. I know I can’t hide it forever, and I’m not planning to. I want to tell the rest of you myself, I just need the right timing.” Charlotte said as she scratched her cheek, contemplating how she’d go about telling her friends she has another quirk without them feeling betrayed.

“I’m sure you’ll work things out just fine!” Ritsu said with a smile, giving Charlotte a thumbs up and a blow kiss to which Charlotte returned the gesture.

“I told Class-E about you passing your exam with the one of the highest scores ever recorded just now, and some of us are crying, some are laughing, Karma has just pulled out the wasabi…” Ritsu said with a face that screamed ‘Oh boy, here we go again’.

“....why?” Charlotte asked in confusion. Karma pulling out the wasabi on a happy occasion? For him, it’s quite rare.

“Some of them bet a while ago that you would pass with a ridiculous score while others said that you would get just above average since you liked to lay low and observe. Karma betting on the first while Okajima, Sugaya and Kimura betting on the latter. The price was that they would have to do the winner’s bidding.”

“Damn, did they really think that through~? Doing Karma’s bidding is literally like signing yourself up for hell camp.” Charlotte laughed until her stomach hurt, remembering that time she lost a bet to Karma, which ended up in her cosplaying as a maid for the whole day.

“Everyone is very happy that you passed, only that Okajima, Sugaya and Kimura are not so happy with losing the bet.” Ritsu chuckled.

“Nyufufufufufu, that’ll make them think twice next time.” Charlotte said as she stifled a yawn.

“Lottie, you look tired. Go get some sleep, let’s talk some other time! I hear Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei are going to be teaching UA as well. I hope it goes well~!” Ritsu said.

“I hope so too~! I hope I don’t mess anything up on the first day.” Charlotte sighed and lay on her bed.

“I’m sure you’ll do great! Now get some sleep!” Ritsu said as she disappeared from Charlotte’s phone screen. 

A message was then sent to her from Rio containing some pictures. 

In one of the pictures, Karma ties Okajima to a chair while placing slugs on his face.

In another picture was Kayano crying her eyes out in joy. 

Another picture was Nagisa in a dress while heavily blushing and trying to cover the camera lens. 

‘Pffft. Rio-chan probably made Nagisa-kun dress up like that. I’m making this my background.’ Charlotte said as she changed her home screen into the photo with Nagisa in a dress.

Her lock screen remained as a picture of Class-E, including Koro-sensei, Karasuma and Irina.

‘Let’s get some sleep…’ Charlotte thought as she drifted off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I find AO3 slightly strange to use, so if you want to read a version with pictures to represent the clothes she wears etc, just go to Quotev or Wattpad.
> 
> Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12666968/BNHA-x-Assassination-Classroom-x-Pokemon/1
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/221870992-bnha-x-pokemon-x-assassination-classroom


	11. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first day at UA! Plus the quirk assessment!

In Spring

Charlotte got up and looked at the clock. 

5:30 AM.

She left her room and started to prepare breakfast for her pokemon and herself. She opened her dimension space, which she always left a window open so that the pokemon could see her, and hopped in with their food which included some human food, milk, water, candy and pokemon food which she prefers to keep outside.

Everyone digs in and Charlotte just eats a traditional japanese breakfast which includes miso soup, grilled salmon, tamagoyaki, pickled vegetables and a bowl of white rice.

“Pika?” Pikachu asks as Charlotte prepares to go out of the dimension space.

“No Pikachu, you can’t come with me.” Charlotte said as she rubbed Pikachu’s cheeks affectionately.

“Pika pika chu?” 

“No, too much ketchup is bad for you.” Charlotte responded as Pikachu pouted a bit.

She then closed the dimension window temporarily and changed into her UA uniform.

The uniform consisted of a long sleeve, button up shirt and a gray jacket with dark aquamarine stripes and a red tie. The skirt was short and aquamarine.

Charlotte wore her choker as always and her bracelet as usual.

She wore long knee length black socks with black leather shoes. 

Other than her choker and bracelet, Charlotte decided to wear her white gloves and cut off sleeves underneath her uniform that started at her upper arm and ended at her wrist, to cover up her whip marks and scars, just in case they had to do any physical activities.

She then packed her bag and headed to the door. 

“I’m off.” Charlotte said to no one in particular as she left her house and proceeded to walk to UA.

‘I wonder if my little green bushy sheep got into the same class as me~?’ Charlotte thought as she arrived at the enormous door separating class 1-A from the rest of the world.

‘Are all doors in UA this big? Why does it even exist??’ Charlotte sweatdropped at the unnecessarily large door. 

Charlotte opened the door, only to find a boy with navy blue hair and glasses nagging at Bakugou for his improper sitting position.

“Remove your foot from the desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to UA before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!” The glasses boy said as he put his hand forward in a chopping motion.

Bakugou just sneered at the boy and said “Like I care. What middle school are you from, extra?”

“I’m from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida.” Iida said as he once again held his hands out flat.

“Somei?! A stuck-up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits.” Bakugou snorted and gave a laugh.

‘Stuck-up? Says the person who thinks he stands above all others. What an idiot.’ Charlotte thought as she plastered a smile onto her face.

Iida noticed Charlotte by the door and said “I’m from Somei Private Academy…” and Charlotte cut off with a “Yes, I heard from when you were introducing yourself. I’m Charlotte Gray. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

Charlotte bowed her head in politeness with a business smile on her face.

Everyone in the room looked towards her. Some curious, some excited and some dazed at the beauty in the front of the classroom.

“Wow! You’re the one who placed first on the entrance exam! The girl who passed with 164 points! That’s so manly!” A red headed boy said as he held his thumbs up. 

‘Manly…?’ Charlotte thought but her smile didn’t waver in the slightest.

“...Thanks! I’m Charlotte Gray, it’s nice to meet you…?” Charlotte asked with a smile.

“Kirishima Eijiro!” The boy said as someone else appeared in front of Charlotte.

“Hey! I’m Ashido Mina! But you can just call me Mina!” Mina said as she held Charlotte’s hands with twinkling eyes.

“Fufu, then you can just call me Lottie. ‘Charlotte’ might be a bit strange to pronounce for people around here.” Charlotte responded with a light chuckle.

“Okay then Lottie! Are you a foreigner?” Mina asked.

Just as Charlotte was about to answer, Iida interrupted abruptly.

“Gray, you… knew about the true nature of the practical exam didn’t you. How did you figure it out as I did not?” Iida asked with a straightforward face.

“Well… It wasn’t really that hard to tell, considering that it was a ‘hero’ school. Also, the boy who punched the robot was my friend and I saved him out of pure instinct. And by the way, you can just call me Charlotte, Iida-san.” Charlotte replied as Bakugou behind them scowled.

“If you don’t mind me asking Charlotte, which middle school did you go to?” Iida asked as he pushed up his glasses. 

“I went to Kunugigaoka Junior High. The time and schedule for the school is kind of different. I actually graduated in March and used the past few months to train for the exam.” Charlotte said. The room was silent.

“KUNUGIGAOKA?!!” Almost everyone stood up from their seats and started to crowd around Charlotte.

(A/N: I’m sorry I don’t really know the exact graduation date… I also just realised that if she graduated in March, then she would only have around 8-9 months since the exam was in winter. But for plot purposes, let us pretend I didn’t make such an elementary mistake.)

“Tch. Another elite.” Bakugou mumbled, clearly (very) bitter about losing first place to the girl in front of him.

“Y-Yes?” Charlotte asked, clearly not really used to the attention she was getting.

“Isn’t that like the super prestigious junior high that has a high school branch now? I’m Kaminari Denki by the way.” A yellow haired boy with a black lightning mark on his left fringe said.

‘Damn, he resembles Pikachu so much that it’s uncanny.’ Charlotte thought as she desperately tried to hold in her laughter after comparing the two faces in her mind.

“Nice to meet you Kaminari.”

“Wow, you’re really pretty.” A purple headed midget that resembled a bunch of purple grapes leaned onto Charlotte’s legs and blushed slightly with a perverted expression, moving his fingers in a groping motion.

Out of instinct, Charlotte flicked the perverted midget on his forehead before yeeting him across the classroom table, making him land against the walls.

The girls in the class beamed, happy that the disgusting pervert got what he deserved.

“Hah. Well, if it isn’t Charlotte Gray. The devil in disguise.” A familiar strawberry blonde hair caught Charlotte’s eyes as she faced the violet daggers staring at her.

“My, my, my. If it isn’t Asano Gakushuu. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Charlotte said as she gave a closed eye smile. 

Asano scoffed. “Well, what are you doing in class 1-A? C.h.a.r.l.o.t.t.e.” Asano said slowly as he leaned his head onto his hand.

“I’m here like everyone else. A.s.a.n.o.” Charlotte mimicked Asano’s tone. Sparks of electricity flared between the two which went unnoticed by most of the class.

The door then opened once again to reveal a bushy green haired boy and a brunette.

“Izuku~! We’re in the same class!” Charlotte beamed as everyone else seemed to be blinded by her smile.

“Y-y-y-y-yes! Charlotte!” Midoriya said nervously, clearly disliking the idea of being in the same class as Bakugou and Iida.

“Ah! You’re the girl who saved me other than the plain looking boy!” The brunette said in excitement.

“Ah~! You’re the girl who was stuck under the rubble during the end of the exam. It was really nice of you to go find the teachers back then…?” Charlotte said as she motioned for the brunette to introduce herself.

“My name is Uraraka Ochaco! Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Charlotte Gray, but you can just call me Lottie.” Charlotte said for the nth time in a row today. 

‘First days always tire me out so much… It’s even more exhausting that our assassination attempts with Koro-sensei…!’ Charlotte thought, but once again, her business smile didn’t waver even in the slightest.

“If you’re here to socialise, then get out.” A yellow caterpillar-like creature said as it lied in the hallway.

‘Aizawa-sensei…’ Charlotte sweatdropped. They were going to be in for a treat.

The man inside the yellow sleeping bag stepped out. He was in a plain black outfit with a grey scarf around his neck.

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Pleased to meet you.” The man said in a monotone voice.

‘You’re going to have to try harder than that Aizawa-sensei…’ Charlotte thought as she made her way to the back of the classroom where two desks were. 

To her left was Asano, who was sitting behind a dual haired boy. If Charlotte had the choice, she wouldn’t have sat next to Asano if not for the fact that all the other seats were taken.

Charlotte placed her bag on her desk as Aizawa ruffled through his sleeping bag, only to take out a set of gym clothes.

Charlotte proceeded to head to the changing rooms. She waited until all the other girls were finished changing before she went in and got changed herself.

Even if her sleeves covered up her scars, she still had plenty of marks on her back and lower abdomen. None on her legs though.

Just to be safe, Charlotte decided to change after everyone.

At the field, Aizawa spoke up after Charlotte arrived. “We’ll be doing a quirk assessment today.”

“What about the entrance ceremony?! Or the guidance sessions?!” Uraraka asked.

“No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes.” Aizawa said.

“There’s soft-ball throwing, standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training and seated toe touch.” Aizawa explained as he pondered on who to choose for a demonstration.

Aizawa had become a kind of dad figure to Charlotte, including Nezu and All Might. Midnight was kind of like a mother figure. Aizawa wanted to save Charlotte for last in the ball throw since it’d be more interesting that way.

“Alright then, Bakugou. How far could you go in middle school?” Aizawa asked the blonde spiky pomeranian.

“67 meters.” Bakugou answered.

“Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to just don’t leave the circle.” Aizawa said as he tossed a ball over to Bakugou.

“DIE!!!!!!!” Bakugou shouted as he let off a big explosion. 

‘Die…???’ was the thought that went though everyone’s head.

Aizawa then continued speaking. “It’s important for us to know our limits. That’s the first rational step to figuring out what kind of hero you’ll be.” 

Aizawa held up a measuring device that had the numbers ‘705.2m’ on it.

“Wow! Awesome!”

“705 meters? Seriously?”

“Awesome… you say? You’re hoping to become heroes after 3 years here… And you think it’ll be all fun and games?” Aizawa said.

“Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless… and will be expelled. Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the hero course at UA High!” Aizawa said.

‘Oh boy…’ Charlotte sweatdropped, not the slightest bit worried about the quirk assessment.

“The lowest scorer will be expelled...?”

“This is only the first day! I mean, even if it weren’t… that’s totally unfair!” Uraraka shouted in complaint.

“Natural disasters… Highway pileups… Rampaging villains… Calamity is always right around the corner. I’d say Japan is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones… who correct all that unfairness.” Aizawa continued.

“If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald’s.... I’m sorry to tell you… that for the next three years, UA will run you through the wringer.” 

“That’s Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. Demonstration is over.” Aizawa finished with a slight smile on his face.

“Now it’s for real.”

Event 1: 50 Meter Dash

Iida got 3.04 seconds.

‘Hmm, Nezu-san said to observe as many quirks as possible so that the teachers can have a lighter load on their shoulders… I’m guessing his legs work as engines?’ Charlotte thought as she hummed.

Tsuyu Asui, 5.58 seconds.

Uraraka Ochaco, 7.15 seconds.

‘Oh yeah, she had a gravity quirk… does she have to touch it before she can activate it? Or can she do long range as well?’ Charlotte thought as she continued to carefully observe her classmate’s quirks on the sidelines.

It was then the sparkly yellow haired boy along with Mina’s turn.

The sparkly blond turned so that his back was facing the front. He put his hands on his head and a laser shot out of his belly.

After a second, he fell down, got up once again and fired the laser again.

Aoyama Yuga, 5.51 seconds.

“If I fired an instant earlier, my stomach would have exploded.” The boy said with the same face as before.

(A/N: I’m too lazy to describe anything else)

It was finally Charlotte’s turn. The person beside her was none other than Asano Gakushuu.

Surprisingly, they both stayed silent. Charlotte activated her quirk temporarily which didn’t make her hair change colour as it didn’t activate for enough time and got out a pair of shoes. The pair of shoes were white with a hint of sky blue on them. 

(A/N: the shoes from Ao no kanata no four rhythm shoes)

Charlotte then created some everlasting wind and swirled it in her fingers.

Charlotte pressed a button on both sides of the shoes and said “Balancer off.”

As soon as Charlotte said that, large blue wings sprouted from her shoes, now in midair, she bent down in a crouching position.

Asano’s quirk: Conditioned Elements, is able to create and manipulate the elements as long as they stay within the conditions set by the user.

Wind started to flow around Asano, as if the wind wrapped around his body, Asano began to float slightly.

As soon as they started, Charlotte finished almost instantly. She skied across the track around 3 feet above the ground and got ‘2.78s’.

‘Hm, not too bad~’ Charlotte thought as she looked at Asano who arrived a moment later with ‘3.46s’.

Charlotte decided to keep the shoes on for the other activities, because, why not?

Event 2: Grip Strength

Charlotte was still in midair when she flew to get a measuring device.

She then gripped the measuring device and it measured ‘67.9kg’. Charlotte barely used any strength as she wanted to lay low for the strength test at the very least.

From behind her, she heard someone say, “Wow!” and so she turned around.

“540kg?! Are you a gorilla? Or an octopus?” A black haired boy with strange elbows said.

“Octopus? ...Sexy…” said a purple midget whom Charlotte threw across the room in the morning..

‘It’s him again….He gives me a vibe similar to Okajima-kun but much worse…. I wonder… will I get to use Karma’s farewell gift on him?” Charlotte thought as a sly smile crept onto her face.

“Wow! Lottie, you got 68kg! I only got 40kg…” Uraraka said as she looked at Charlotte’s measuring device.

Charlotte quickly composed her expression and faced Uraraka.

“It’s okay Uraraka! I’m sure you’ll do great on the others, especially the ball throw!” Charlotte said as Uraraka just blushed.

“Lottie, your shoes are really cool! What are they?” Mina asked from behind.

Charlotte gave a twirl around in the air and flew 8 feet above them before dropping down again. She put her index finger to her lips and said “It’s a secret~!”

Event 3: Standing Long Jump

For the standing long, Charlotte just used her shows and kicked off midair, as if there was a wall there and ended up flying past the sandbox.

Event 4: Side Stepping

Charlotte took off her shoes and just did the test bare footed. She got average as she didn’t try that much. The one who actually got an above average score which was very unexpected came from the purple midget by using his purple spheres as points to go back and forth from.

(A’N: In the manga, it only shows 5 events so I’m going to change up the order a little so that the ball throw is last)

Event 5: Upper Body Training (Sit Ups)

Charlotte lay down, placing her shoes beside her and did sit ups until time ran out. She ended up with a score of 629 sit ups in 5 minutes.

Event 6: Seated Toe Touch

Charlotte was very flexible because of training with her katana and her having a small interest in dancing when she was little.

“Ribbit. You’re amazing, Lottie.” A girl with long green hair said with envy as she watched Charlotte perfectly bend down, push the measuring stick to the end.

Event 7: Endurance Running

Everyone got ready on the track and started running, all at their own pace.  
‘I’ve been holding back quite a bit, all the special training I got from Koro-sensei is paying off, but I can never use my full strength…’ Charlotte thought as she ran.

‘I’ll speed up a bit considering that I have the most stamina in Class E. It’s painful to go at their pace...’ Charlotte thought as she sped up.

Charlotte was originally at the back of the line so she ended up running past Kaminari, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Asano and the rest of her class.

Soon enough, she was in the lead and increasing at a rapid pace. 

She then lapped everyone and decided to keep the current pace.

‘How the hell is she lapping everyone???’

Once they got to the 15 minute mark, people started to drop out. 

The purple haired midget, Mineta, dropped out first.

Then Aoyama and Sato, the guy with the big lips. Then Koda and soon enough, Hagakure the invisible girl, Mina, the girl with earphones as earlobes, the boy with strange elbows and Uraraka dropped out.

Eventually, after around 40 minutes, only Charlotte, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, Todoroki, Asano and Iida remained on the track.

Midoriya dropped out shortly before them.

Charlotte was starting to feel bored so she decided to hum to herself, only making it audible for the people in close proximity to her, which wasn’t anybody since she ran at a fast pace.

“Hmmmhm~~ Lalalalalalalalalalala~~Lalala~lalalalalala~~” Charlotte started to hum Always With Me from Studio Ghibli, which was quite an old song. 

Charlotte once again picked up the pace and started passing the people in front of her while humming one of her favorite tunes.

Everyone looked at her carefree and normal posture and how she wasn’t even really breaking a sweat.

When Charlotte passed the others, they could hear her humming and singing quietly.

‘How relaxed is she to the point that she can hum during a test?? What the hell is she made out of? Steel?’

Baugou was sweating quite a lot and he eventually dropped out, along with Asano, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, wiping their sweat off and panting for breath.

Baugou let out some explosions and looked very pissed, clearly upset about how a girl beat him, and quite easily at that.

“Lalala~ Lalalalala~ Lalalalala~~~” Charlotte hummed as she closed her eyes while continuing her run, shocking the people on the sidelines. 

“Lottie’s amazing!” Uraraka said as she continued to catch her breath.

‘She looks like she’s going to fall asleep any second now…!’

“ーAizawa-sensei!” Charlotte shouted, bringing everyone else out of their thoughts.

“How long do I have to continue running? I’m getting bored…” Charlotte said as she picked up the pace so that she could run back to Aizawa without stopping.

“Yeah, I think you’re good.” Aizawa said with a slight smile on his face which went unnoticed to the rest of the class.

‘I think I may have overdone it a little… so much for laying low… Ah~ It’s such a pain~ I didn’t have to hold back when I was at Kunugigaoka… Well, screw it then~!’ Charlotte thought as she brought herself to a stop.

Event 8: Soft-ball Throwing

Everyone took their turns in throwing the ball. Bakugou didn’t have to take the test as he already demonstrated before.

When it was Uraraka’s turn, she threw the ball casually and said “Whoops!”

The measuring device beeped and an infinity symbol popped up.

“Infinity?! Wow!! The infinity symbol actually popped up!!”

Then, it was Midoriya’s turn. 

“Midoriya isn’t doing very well..” Iida said as he crossed his arms.

“Well duh. He’s a quirkless runt!” Bakugou snorted.

An irk mark appeared on Charlotte's head as she tried to refocus on the test and watch Midoriya. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see All might peeking at them from the side of the building.  
Charlotte sweatdropped. ‘Uncle Might…’

“Quirkless?! So you haven’t heard about his feats during the entrance exam?!” Iida was shocked as Bakugou was just confused.

“46 meters.” Aizawa said as Midoriya tried to throw the ball.

“Huh…? But I was trying to use it…” Midoriya said, puzzled as he looked at his hands.

“I ‘erased’ your quirk” Aizawa said as he ruffled his hair and held it back so that it wouldn’t block his sight.

“Erased?! Those goggles… Of course…! He’s the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head.

Everyone else started to chatter. “Eraser? I’ve….never heard of him before.”

“I think I’ve heard his name before! He’s an Angler-type hero!”

“I saw it. How you can’t control your quirk. You’d just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in and help you afterwards?” Aizawa walked towards Midoriya.

“Whatever you were planning, it would have inconvenienced those around you.” Aizawa sighed.

“You’ve got your quirk back… Give it another go. Let’s get this over with.” Aizawa said as he closed his eyes, his hair falling back down.

Midoriya threw the ball and at the last second, used his quirk on his index finger, getting 705.3 meters.

“Sensei…! I...can still move.” Midoriya said with watery eyes.

Charlotte sighed as a certain blonde pomeranian was left speechless.

“WHAT THE HELL?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DEKU!!” Baugou shouted as he launched himself over to Midoriya with his explosions.

Just as Aizawa was about to step in with his carbon fibre made scarf, Charlotte rushed quickly in front of Midoriya with her flying shoes. She landed, flipped Bakugou over with a flick of her wrist and signalled to Aizawa to tie him up with his carbon weapon.

“Calm yourself, explosive pomeranian.”

Charlotte gave Midoriya a smile and asked “Izuku~ Are you okay?”

“Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! I’m fine!!” Midoriya stuttered, gazing upon Bakugou, who was struggling within Aizawa’s scarf.

“It’s a carbon weapon made of carbon fibres and a special alloy wire. Geez, stop using your quirk already.” Aizawa said.

“I’m getting dry eyes over here.” Aizawa said as he glared at Bakugou.

He then let go of Bakugou, tired and back to his lazy self.

“Wow! That was amazing!” Mina said with eyes full of admiration.

“Next up, Charlotte.” Aizawa said as Charlotte got into the circle with the softball in hand.

Charlotte activated her quirk only for a split second so that her hair and eyes would stay the same colour, she drew out endless wind and a baseball bat.

She then closed her dimension home and encased the ball in the wind, making it stay in a tornado like shape. Charlotte then separated some of the wind to encase her baseball bat.

Charlotte swung the bat easily and made the ball levitate in midair with the wind. She hit in a very casual manner but as soon as the ball made contact with the bat, it soared away instantly, making it so that the air pressure was all that was left.

Aizawa held up the measuring device that said ‘1103.6m’

The class was in an uproar as a result.

“NOOOOOO, that’s impossible!”

“Mon ami, that was a sparkling throw~”

‘It was a hit actually, but who cares…’

Aizawa groaned. “Moving along, time for the results.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I split this into two chapters because honestly, my google document is starting to lag a little. There are quite a lot of words in this chapter, and I know that if I continue on, I might reach 7000 words. I honestly don’t want that to happen, so yeah, the next chapter continues the first day.


	12. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'The First Day' as well as part of the battle training arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yeah, guys, I realised that even if Charlotte’s name is someone like a foreigner, she’s supposed to introduce herself as ‘Gray Charlotte’ not ‘Charlotte Gray’ so let’s just pretend that I didn’t make this mistake, and that everything before has changed into this.)

“Moving along, time for the results.”

“Your total score simply reflects your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time so all you get are the final rankings.” Aizawa said groggily.

“Also, I was lying about expelling someone.” Aizawa said plainly as he clicked the remote.

“Hah. That was a rational deception...meant to bring out the best in all of you.” Aizawa scoffed and smiled.

Iida, Midoriya and Uraraka shouted “What??????” as Yaoyorozu just said “Well of course it was a lie. Didn’t take much to figure that out.”

Charlotte just chuckled at the sight of Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida and she looked at the screen. She furrowed her brows at the sight of her name.

1st Gray Charlotte

2nd Yaoyorozu Momo

3rd Todoroki Shoto

4th Asano Gakushuu

5th Bakugou Katsuki

6th Iida Tenya

.  
.  
.  
.

22nd Midoriya Izuku

‘Ugh, I really should have laid low. I forgot about it since Aizawa-sensei would probably force me to at least try a bit…. Damn it.’ Charlotte furrowed her brows even more, to everyone else's confusion.

Aizawa then told them to get changed and head back to the classroom to see the documents about the curriculum. He gave Midoriya a sheet of paper that allowed him to go to the nurse’s office.

Charlotte proceeded to change very quickly in the changing room being the first on to arrive.

‘I should really be more careful from now on…’

Time skip to the end of the day

Then it was time to head home.

Charlotte and Midoriya walked to the front gates of UA before a voice sounded behind them.

“How's your finger?” Iida asked as he tapped on Midoriya’s shoulder.

“Gah…! Iida! It’s fine, thanks to Recovery Girl.” Midoriya said, clearly surprised by the sudden presence of the glasses boy beside him.

“Hello Iida-san. What did you think about the first day?” Charlotte asked.

Before Iida was about to answer, another voice sounded behind them, this time, it was more feminine and bubbly.

“Hey! You three! Headed to the station? Wait up!” Uraraka said as she ran towards them.

“Ah, infinity girl.” Iida said as both Charlotte and Midoriya sweatdropped.

“I’m Urarako Ochaco! Um, you’re Iida Tenya, Lottie and Midoriya… um… Deku! Right!!” Uraraka said as she walked near them.

“Deku?!” Midoriya said as he looked surprised, then depressed.

“Hm? But during the test, that Bakugou guy said ‘Damn you, Deku!!’ or something like that.” Uraraka explained.

“Um… My real name is Izuku… ‘Deku’ is just Kacchan being a bully.”

“Oh, gotcha! Sorry! But ‘Deku’ well, it just screams, ‘Do your best!!’” Uraraka said as she pumped her fist.

“Deku’s fine!” Midoriya said, his face tinted with blush but not as much as it would have been.

“Midoriya!!” Iida shouted “Show some backbone! It’s an insult isn’t it??” 

Charlotte laughed at the interaction between the three. “Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, I need to head in this direction, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Charlotte said as she waved them goodbye.

After Midoriya and the others were out of sight, Charlotte started running towards the direction of the cafe.

‘Today is the first time I’ve let Chamo and Mile run the place in my stead completely. I hope everything is okay…’ Charlotte thought as she pictured the two robots cleaning, cooking and serving the customers.

Once she arrived at the cafe, she said “Voice recognition: Koro-sensei.”

It was an easy phrase to remember and so the robots beeped and said simultaneously. “Welcome back, Charlotte-sama.”

‘Ugh, no matter how much I try to reprogram it, it seems like Itona already set it so that they would call me ‘-sama’. Itona… I bet Rio told you to do so...’ Charlotte thought as she replied.

“I’m back.”

Charlotte then proceeded to run the shop until it was 7:00PM.

She then returned home, spent some time with her pokemon, ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next day

Charlotte repeated her schedule from yesterday. She made breakfast, spent some time with her pokemon, activated her robots Chamo and Mile for the day and got dressed. 

She arrived at school like usual and had English.

‘Is Bitch-sensei going to be teaching English? I wonder…’ Charlotte thought as she sat in class, twirling her led pen just as she would twirl her anti-sensei knife.

“Who can find the mistake in the following English sentence?” Present Mic said as he held an exercise book in his right hand.

“All right everybody. Hands up. Show me some spirit!! We’ll be having a new teacher join us today, although they’re delayed, you’ll be able to meet them later!!” Present Mic shouted as different thoughts went through the students minds.

‘New teacher?’

‘Who?’ 

‘I hope she has big boobs…’

‘Bitch-sensei probably…’

‘Probably gonna be another shitty teacher.’

‘Is there going to be cold soba at the cafeteria…?’

English soon passed and it was time for lunch.

“Hey! Lottie! Would you like to eat with us?” Mina shouted as she pointed towards Jiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero and Hagakure.

“I’d love to but I’m afraid I have a prior appointment. Thanks for asking though.” Charlotte said as she grabbed a tray and put a plate of spaghetti, a pack of jelly as well as a can of black coffee and her usual pocky snacks.

Charlotte then proceeded to head towards a certain purple headed boy sitting a few tables away from the others.

“Who do you think she’s eating with?” Mina asked.

“I dunno, maybe her boyfriend? If so, then I won’t even stand a chance...” Kaminari replied and winked at Jiro, who responded by rolling her eyes. He continued to look towards the direction Charlotte headed off to.

“Shinso! Mind if I sit here?” Charlotte asked as she moved in front of the sleep deprived boy.

“No. Not at all.” Shinso answered.

“What’s wrong?” Charlotte asked, sensing her friend’s distress.

“I’ve been put into class 1-C even though I was aiming for the hero course. My quirk was pretty much useless during the entrance exam…” Shinso sighed.

“Hmmm… You know, Shinso? If I create things that are either too complex or too big, I hyperventilate and end up vomiting? I’m actually allowed to put other people into my dimension home, but if I myself stay in there too long, same as before, I’ll start to have trouble breathing and tears of blood will flow out. If I keep it up for too long, I'll be subject to blindness for a while.” Charlotte said as she patted Shinso on his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

“You got into 1-C, so what? You tried your best! You were at a disadvantage. It’s highly unlikely you’ll give up either way, so for now, train and study hard!” Charlotte said with a closed eye smile as she opened her pocky and popped one into Shinso’s mouth. 

Shinso turned a crimson red from both Charlotte ruffling his hair and the pocky which was in her mouth.

“.....Ngh.” Shinso blushed even harder when Charlotte put her hand on his forehead.

“Shinso, your face is really red, do you have a fever?” Charlotte asked with a worried expression. 

As Shinso was about to answer, a few beeps came from her collar. Charlotte’s face paled.

‘...Shit!’ was the only word that came across Charlotte’s mind.

“...Hey… Isn’t that…?” Shinso asked as he pointed at the choker.

“Yes… a pokemon nearby, in school” Charlotte said as she put her hands to her temples, attempting to calm herself.

During the 10 months before the entrance exam, Shinso went to the cafe everyday. Once, he bumped into her in an alleyway with a pokemon that just came out of the rift. So Charlotte decided to tell him since he was trustable.

“Do you need help?” Shinso asked, clearly more composed than his previous tomato-faced self.

“No, I’ll be fine. It might actually make the pokemon feel more wary if I’m not the only one there. Especially if they’re wary of humans.” Charlotte says as she packs up her food.

“Be careful.” Shinso warns as he sits down again.

“I’ll keep that in mind~~!” Charlotte said as she rushed to the door and put on her tracking glasses. Unnoticing the eyes that were watching her.

“Where do you think she’s going?” Hagakure asks.

“Toilet?” Mina responds as they continue to eat.

“Nezu-san, there is a pokemon rift about to open right now. I’m heading over there right now.” Charlotte said as she sent a message through her glasses.

Soon enough, Charlotte reached the courtyard, or the back of the school in which no other humans were around.

A rift opened above and Charlotte rushed underneath to catch the scared and falling pokemon.

Charlotte held in her arms a puppy like creature. It had pale grey fur with white tips on its ears and paws.There were tousled tufts of fur on its head, cheeks, shoulders, chest and hips. It had wide pale purple eyes with dark purple pupils, fear was present in the pokemon’s eyes. 

Charlotte rolled up her sleeve to show the frighted pokemon the bracelet on her left hand. Charlotte then activated her quirk, Monster Lover, and so her hair turned pale white, eyes glowing a sky blue.

Instantly, the pokemon relaxed in Charlotte’s arms, almost as if taking in the scent and feeling of warmth that it had never felt before.

Charlotte used the pokedex function and it scanned the pokemon and said.

Espurr: The psychic pokemon. It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power. Though Espurr’s expression rarely changes, behind that blank stare is an intense struggle to contain its devastating psychic power. 

‘Damn, thank god I used my quirk in time, if I hadn’t, it would have blasted me away out of fear. Thank god I was able to get to her in time…’

“Espurr, I have something to do, but you can just stay in my dimension home with the other pokemon. Okay?” Charlotte asked with a closed eye smile.

“Espurr….”

Espurr hesitantly nodded and so Charlotte placed her into the dimension space, which at this point, kind of looked like a large garden.

Many pokemon came around to greet her and welcome her and so Charlotte closed the portal to leave the pokemon to get along with each other.

After a few minutes, Charlotte’s hair and eyes turned back to their original colour. She then turned around to head back to Shinso, but instead, felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

‘What the fuck, did someone see me??’

Charlotte turned around abruptly to see Tokoyami and his quirk, Dark Shadow. Tokoyami looked as shocked as Charlotte.

“Tokoyami...this is…?” Charlotte asked as she saw the shadow continue to squeeze and hug her.

“...I-I’m not sure either. This has never happened before. Dark Shadow usually doesn’t like to come out in broad daylight, but a moment ago, it suddenly came out and started heading in this direction.”

‘Shit, is it because of my quirk? Dark Shadow isn’t a pokemon, but it isn’t a human or animal either… Since it my quirk only works on pokemon and apparently ‘monsters’ and ‘creatures’. Could it be that Dark Shadow is classified as a ‘creature’ since it has a will of its own while not being in the pokemon, human or animal category??’

Dark Shadow started to squeeze more tightly while rubbing it’s head on Charlotte’s cheek. Kind of like Pikachu and the others when they want affection.

“Dark Shadow, get off of her.” Tokoyami ordered, but Dark Shadow didn’t budge. Instead, it dragged Charlotte to a shady area nearby and resumed nuzzling Charlotte’s cheek.

“neVER!” Dark Shadow pouted and tightened his grip.

“......”

“1-I’m sorry...” Tokoyami said as he shook his head and sighed.

“...It’s okay.” Charlotte answered with a smile. As Tokoyami had dark feathers, Charlotte therefore didn’t notice the light blush on Tokoyami’s face.

Charlotte sighed inwardly, looked at Dark Shadow who was clinging onto her waist and started petting it’s head.

‘The feeling is very surprising… It’s both smooth, rough and a slight bit bristly at the same time… Cute…’ Charlotte thought as she continued to pet the somewhat overgrown puppy dog-like creature.

‘It really acts like an overgrown puppy dog…’ Charlotte thought. 

“Dark Shadow usually doesn’t like to be out during the day. I wonder what happened…? I’m sorry Gray.” Tokoyami said as he stared at Dark Shadow in confusion.

“It’s okay, and you can just call me Charlotte, or Lottie, I don’t mind.” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Now then Dark Shadow. Why don’t we spend some time together later? It’s almost time for class. You wouldn’t want us to miss class would you?” Charlotte said with a smile while comforting the dejected shadow.

“FinE-.....”

“Now off you go!” Charlotte said as Dark Shadow went back to Tokoyami, very reluctantly though.

“Tokoyami, let’s head back to class now.” Charlotte said as they both walked back to class 1-A.

After getting to the classroom, Charlotte sat down at her seat next to Asano before a loud voice came from the door.

“I HAVE…!! COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!” All Might said as he wore his hero costume which donned a long and flowy cape.

“It’s All Might!! Incredible, he’s really gonna teach us!”

“That’s his silver age costume…!”

The class was in an uproar, admiring the pro hero standing in front of them.

“Hero basic training! The class that’ll put you through all sorts of training to mold you into heroes!! No time to dally. Today’s activity is battle training. There will also be two other pro heroes joining us that will analyze your fighting style and help you with hand to hand combat.” All Might said as he pressed a button on a remote.

The wall beside him opened up to reveal everyone’s hero costumes.

“To do that, you’ll need these!!” All Might said.

“Costumes!! YEAH!!!” The class shouted as only a few people remained seated, unaffected by the excited environment.

After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta.” All Might said as everyone shouted “Okay!”

(A/N: Refer to this link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rUCNpr2JhuVF58lyUu9VpOTlCs2DzGcs601nNuluiuo/edit?usp=sharing

Charlotte’s hero costume consisted of a short black dress along with blue long sleeves which resembles traditional clothing somewhat. She had black leggings and strong grip trainers that were also light weight.

Charlotte wore a black hood that had a belt on for decoration. It was kind of similar to Class E’s military uniform’s hood. She had a kind of mask that she could pull over her mouth too out of habit from Kunugigaoka.

Her bracelet was on her left wrist as usual, she had a Z-ring on her right hand and her moon choker on just in case of any pokemon appearances.

Charlotte was wearing a specialised belt that held 6 of her pokemon.

She wore black leather gloves out of habit and on the left side of her waist, was her katana. She had one versatile paper fan on both her left and right side. Her pokedex was in her back pocket as she didn’t wish to break her glasses.

She had a pouch full of Z-crystals on her left and her yo yos were strapped onto both her arms, just like Killua. 

Charlotte had thought that carrying a large rifle on her back wasn’t going to be very helpful unless she was to fight long ranged so she had two pistols on her waist. Both of which were loaded with stun and sleeping bullets. 

On her thighs, were some strap-on knife cases. 

Both her short knived and her katana were laced with an extremely strong paralyzing chemical which only purpose was to disable not kill.

Inside an inner pocket, she kept some of the Koro-sensei candy Isogai made for her, just in case she lost control of her emotions and was there to help her calm down.

So what she has on her as weapons are: Her yo yos, her paper fans, her two pistols, her multiple knives tightly strapped onto her thighs, her katana and her pokeballs.

Other things she has on other than her clothing are: Her pokedex, her Z-ring, black gloves, pouch full of Z-crystals and her Koro-sensei candies.

Charlotte headed outside in silence as everyone stared at her. Her hood was down as her hair was loosely tied back, a few strands of her black hair fell over her shoulders. Her mask was down as it wasn’t time to fight yet. Since the hood was pretty loose, no one could see her pokeballs, yo yos, fans and pouch full of Z-crystals. The only thing they could see was the long katana sword on her waist.

All the students there so far either blushed or gawked at the costume. It was simple (okay, maybe not so simple) but it was easy to move in and effective. It wasn’t as revealing as some others, but it definitely had style.

“Lottie! Nice costume!” Mina said as she headed over to Charlotte.

“Yours too! I love the colours!” Charlotte smiled and said.

“Uraraka, your costume suits your personality! It’s so cute~” Charlotte said as she noticed the brunette heading towards her.

“The suit is so skin tight and curvy… I should have been more specific on my request form.” Uraraka said while scratching her head, a small blush tinted her cheeks.

“I think it suits you, it’ll all work out!” Charlotte said as she turned to see Asano.

“Hello Asano. Nice costume.” Charlotte said with a smile.

‘Keep up the facade… Just keep calm…’ Charlotte was struggling inwardly whether she was to insult the boy in front of her or compliment him in which she chose the latter.

“Thank you Charlotte. Your costume is nice too.” Asano said as his violet eyes pierced the back of Charlotte’s head as she tried to mask her shock of Asano not insulting anyone. She then turned around to greet Midoriya, unnoticing the look he was giving her.

Upon seeing Midoriya, both Charlotte and All Might started to tremble, desperately trying to hold in the laughter as they both held one hand over their mouths.

‘He’s so obvious…..’ 

“Izuku, nice costume!” Charlotte said as both she and Uraraka gave a smile towards his direction. Blinded by the stars extruding from Charlotte and Uraraka combined, he blushed and stuttered heavily.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Your c-c-costume is n-nice too C-C-Charl-lotte. Uraraka, your costume…!” Midoriya stuttered as Mineta, the walking grape, walked over to him and gave him a thumbs up.

“Being in the hero course is the best.” He said as Charlotte, upon hearing this, plotted at the back of her mind how to deal with the purple midget later.

Karminari then went over to Charlotte and complimented her.

“Hello beautiful, a penny for your thoughts?” Kaminari said as he winked towards Charlotte. 

Charlotte simply chuckled and said “My, my, aren’t you quite the charmer~!” as she gently touched Kaminari under the chin, lifting it up higher. In response to the action, Kaminari grinned with a slight blush on his cheek.

“LOTTIEEEEEE!!!” Came a voice from afar. 

A blond woman was running towards Charlotte with her arms spread out. She wore a relatively exposing costume that looked kind of like a formal attire. It was a magenta dress that came down to the woman’s ankles with a long slit down the sides. She wore stylish jewelry that had some special functions no one else knew except for E-Class.  
The woman was wearing black leggings underneath and embraced Charlotte from behind. Pushing Charlotte’s face into her breast as she squeezed her tight.

Mineta and Kaminari, being the perverts they are, stared at the woman with blood dripping from their noses. Everyone else was confused as to who the woman was.

“Irina. Get off of Charlotte. You’re suffocating her.” a voice sounded from behind. 

Irina’s quirk: Seduction. When she comes in contact with any body fluid of the person (blood included), she can make them her loyal slave and have them fall madly in love with them. (doesn’t work on the person she actually loves aka. Karasuma)

This time, it was a stern looking man with black hair and eyes. He was wearing a black one shoulder cloak along with a slightly vintage black suit, befitting of a general residing in the past. He had a sword by his side and had some knives and guns strapped to his waist. He spoke with confidence, but although he was speaking in a stern and cold voice, he held a look of softness in his eyes.

Karasuma’s quirk: General. Can summon soldiers of the past to fight alongside him along with him. Relies on his willpower.

“Yeah, Biー I mean, Irina-sensei. You’re really squishing me...” Charlotte said, muffled.

“But You’re so cute in your costume Lottie!!!! I can’t help it! So~ how is it with Karma? With Itona? With Nagisa? With Isogai and Sugino? How many hits can you get? You know, Karma isn’t going to be happy with you flirting with other people~” Irina said as she bombarded Charlotte with questions, most of them in a teasing manner.

Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully, “Stop joking, I can get around 25 hits in a minute, but I haven’t practiced in a while. I need a new partner…” Charlotte said as she finally separated herself from the blond woman.

“It’s good to see that you’re doing well Charlotte.” Karasuma said as he observed her costume. He nodded his head in approval and gave a small smile while patting Charlotte on her head.

“Thank you Karasuma-sensei. I’m so glad to see the both of you!” Charlotte said as she gave them a genuine smile, which was a thousand times more dazzling than her usual one.

“Okay now!!” All Might said as he clapped his hands, bringing the attention to him.

“Other than me, we have invited two other pro heroes to teach you alongside me. You would know them as The Military Soldier: General and The Seduction Hero: Queen.” All Might said as he motioned towards the two figures.

(A/N: I’m sorry, I think I mistypes or mistook the hero names. Just to clarify, Karasuma is called ‘The Military Hero: General’ and Irina is called ‘The Seduction Hero: Queen’. I thought about Karasuma’s quirk and I couldn’t think of any, but now that I’ve thought of a better one, I decided that the name ‘Soldier’ didn’t suit the quirk. So I’m going to be changing it.  
By the way, I was going for the style of like, a duke or a general from those manga which include dukes. If you don’t know what I mean, just search up ‘manga duke’ and you’ll find lots of pictures.)

There was a lot of muttering and a high pitched fanboy squeal, coming from Midoriya of course.

They then walked to the front of the class and started their introductions.

“I’m Karasuma Tadaomi. You may know me as The Military Hero: General. I’m part of the Ministry of Defence and I am rank #11 on the hero billboard.” Karasuma said as he put his hands down by his sides, giving a polite bow.

“I’m Irina Jelavich. I am known as The Seduction Hero: Queen. I am ranked #12 on the hero billboard as well. You can just call me Bitch-sensei if you want.” Irina said as she looked away from the students, bored, her attitude turning a full 180.

Everyone’s jaw dropped at the last statement.

‘Bitch…?’ was the thought that went through everyone’s minds. Even Asano’s face slightly distorted as he saw the two pro heroes, remembering them from the class assemblies in junior high.

“Ara~ Isn’t it Asano Gakushuu. Such a surprising sight to see you and Lottie in the same room.” Irina said as she hid a snicker. 

Iida raised his hands in a rather robotic manner.

“Irina-sensei! I think it’d be inappropriate to call you in such an informal way. It must be a joke!” He said as he lowered his hands.

“It’s certainly not a joke brats, even Lottie can call me that.” Irina said as all eyes went to Charlotte.

“Bitch-sensei is right. Everyone calls her that.” Charlotte said with a hum.

Everyone was shocked at Charlotte’s use of language as for the time they’ve known her, she never said any serious profanities despite the constant challenging times with Bakugou.

“E-Excuse m-me? May I ask how you know Charlotte-san?” The person who asked this was Midoriya.

“Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were two of my three junior high teachers.” Charlotte said as everyone stayed silent.

“EHHHHHHHH?!??!??!?!” Everyone said in shock. Two pro heroes in the top 15 were Charlotte’s junior high teacher.

“Irina and I will be teaching both 1-A and 1-B.” Karasuma said with a sigh.

“I’m going to be mainly focusing on helping you brats develop your own fighting style and moves. So be grateful.” Irina said as she waved her hands in a cocky manner.

“I’m going to be teaching you hand-to-hand combat as well as defense. You’ll never know who you face and it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Karasuma said as he looked towards the class.

All Might then switched the topic to what they were going to be doing.

“Today, we will be doing anti-personnel battle training!” All Might said as Karasuma continued.

“Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically speaking, the most heinous villains are most likely to appear indoors.” Karasuma said as he crossed his arms.

“You’ll now split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two on two indoor battles!!” All Might said.

All Might then brought out some flashcards and explained the exercise.

“Listen up!! Here’s the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it! Your battle partners will be decided by… drawing lots!”

Team A: Uraraka & Midoriya  
Team B: Todoroki & Shoji  
Team C: Yaoyorozu & Mineta  
Team D: Bakugou & Iida  
Team E: Mina & Aoyama  
Team F: Koda & Sato  
Team G: Kaminari & Jiro  
Team H: Tokoyami & Asui  
Team I: Ojiro & Hagakure  
Team J: Kaminari & Sero  
Team K: Asano & Charlotte

‘Fuck no.’ Charlotte thought as she furrowed her brows at the thought of being paired up with Asano.

“Sir! There’s an uneven number of groups! Does that mean one group has to battle twice?” Iida said, pushing his glasses up, anime style.

“Nah, let’s just have Asano and Charlotte go against each other one-on-one.” Irina said.

‘Fuck you Bitch-sensei. You just had to do that didn’t you.’ Charlotte said as a small frown appeared on Charlotte’s lips.

Asano just smirked and said. “Why not? It’ll be a great way to show our strengths for future teaching purposes. Right, Charlotte?”

‘Well then Orange Gelato-kun. Let’s fight then.’ Charlotte thought as she felt her string of sanity stretch just a little bit.

“Okay then, let’s do it. Asano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late! I had my hands full yesterday and completely forgot about it.
> 
> And just to note, I have no clue how to work AO3, sooooooo....  
The link to the google document about the hero costume is here, Not sure if you can copy and paste though ;-;
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rUCNpr2JhuVF58lyUu9VpOTlCs2DzGcs601nNuluiuo/edit?usp=sharing


	13. Battle Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bAttle TraINinG, AsanO vS CharLoTTE pArt 1!!!

“Moving on, first up are… These!!” All Might says as he reaches into two different coloured boxes that have the bold letters ‘Villain’ and ‘Hero’.

“The Heroes are Team A!! The villains are Team D” All Might said as he shows the balls with the respective letters on it.

And so, everyone other than Iida, Bakugou, Midoriya and Ochako headed to their starting areas while everyone else went inside the target building, basement management room.

There were numerous screens open in the monitor room. All Might was taking notes as the fight started while Karasuma and Irina watched the screen carefully. Not missing a single detail. Though Irina did get distracted sometimes to attempt to ‘seduce’ Karasuma.

Karasuma then spoke out which made the room of chattering students fall silent.

“Bakugou’s quirk is destructive to objects and those around him. He tries to catch people off guard and use his quirk to defeat his enemy. He mainly relies on his instinct. Despite his actions, he is suited for a one-on-one battle, not boding well in group battles I presume.” Karasuma said as he watched Midoriya throw Bakugou over the shoulders.

“Midoriya is lacking in confidence as his quirk self-destructs his own body which doesn’t make it favorable for him in a long term battle. He uses his knowledge and understanding of one’s style and moves against his opponent and is able to predict their next move.” Karasuma says as he looks over to Charlotte who is crossing her arms beside him.

“Charlotte. What was Uraraka’s quirk again?” Karasuma asked.

“Karasuma-sensei. Uraraka-san’s quirk is Zero Gravity. Whatever she touches can float and drop by will, from the quirk assessment, I’m pretty sure she has to press all five fingers together to ‘release’.” Charlotte said calmly.

“What do you think she’ll do?” Karasuma and Irina asked her, not before giving each other a glance.

“Thing is that Uraraka-san’s quirk is more suitable in an environment where there are numerous objects lying around. With the walls and surroundings right now that remain unbroken, her only hope would be to have Izuku-kun sacrifice a part of himself so that she’ll have something to use… Or she could head to Iida-kun first and try to battle it out with him.” Charlotte said as everyone else was in awe of her analyzing and knowledge from just spending a day with them.

“Karasuma-sensei… You may want to focus on teaching Uraraka-san more offensive hand-to-hand combat than defensive combat right now. Over time, she’ll grow ways of defending herself, but clearly, she needs to be able to fight without objects she can use her quirk on, or at least be able to get close enough to her opponent to use her quirk.” Charlotte said as she smiled.

Karasuma patted her head and said. “Good job.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really are sounding like another Nagisa, Lottie. From your analyzing, to your hits.” Irina said as she moved her index finger left and right in a playful and disapproving manner.

“What’s wrong with sounding like Nagisa? He’s an innocent and cute cinnamon roll~!” Charlotte said as she puffed her cheeks, an innocent smile donning her face. 

“It’s like a childhood rivalry. That Bakugou kid must have a serious inferiority complex. He kind of reminds me of Takaoka, but in a more… mild manner for a lack of a better word.” Irina said as she put her hand to her chin. 

‘Mild?! Where do you see ‘mild’ anywhere in Bakugou??’

‘You said it not me Bitch-sensei.’ Charlotte thought as she inwardly sweatdropped and scowled to the mention of that wretched bastard.

Soon enough, the battle ended with the Hero Team victorious, except it didn’t look all that victorious.

“The… The hero team wins!!!” All Might shouts into the microphone.

Uraraka was on the ground throwing up whatever she ate for lunch while Midoriya was lying on the ground with burnt and broken arms.

Charlotte’s eyes darkened as she watched the scene play out.

“The losing team is nearly unscathed while the winners are down for the count…” 

“They lost the battle… but they won the war so to speak.” Tokoyami crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

“It’s just training though.” Asui said with a ribbit following suit.

The mini transport robots transferred Midoriya to a career and took him away.

“The VIP in this battle, was Iida!” All Might said.

Iida voiced a sound of shock while Yaoyorozu raised her hand to answer All Might’s question to why Iida was the VIP of the battle.

Next battle was Team B vs Team I to which Todoroki froze the entire building and was able to reach the bomb without a problem.

The battles continued and finally, all the battles have been done except for Asano and Charlotte’s battle.

“Good luck Asano. You’re gonna need it.” Irina said as she stuck her tongue out at him, probably still a bit bitter about the whole ordeal at Kunugigaoka.

“Bitch-sensei. Please just watch. Don’t make any unnecessary comments…” Charlotte said with a sigh as she made her way to her position.

In the battle situation, Charlotte was the ‘hero’ while Asano was the ‘villain’.

“Start!!” All Might shouted as Charlotte walked slowly and quietly. Pulling up her mask first, which made the air feel ominous, scary even.

Charlotte placed her hand on the hilt of the sword before crouching down. Everyone in the monitor room looked in confusion as to what she was doing. Charlotte activated her quirk and placed her hand inside, only to retrieve a pair of familiar shoes, the ones she used for the quirk assessment.

“Oh~! Those shoes! Aren’t those the shoes that she and the octopus worked together on?” Irina said with a smirk.

“Yeah. It should be.” Karasuma said as he watched Charlotte closely, as she put on the shoes.

Charlotte then activated her quirk, instead of deactivating it straight away, Charlotte continued to activate her quirk, creating everlasting wind so that her speed would be boosted even more.

Her hair gradually turned white while her eyes started to glow a bright sky blue, clear and piercing.

“Whoa! What’s happened to Charlotte-san’s hair? I’ve never seen her like this!” Midoriya said. Apparently, he was healed by Recovery Girl but advised to rest. But Midoriya simply couldn’t miss out although he was very close to passing out on the spot.

“It’s what happens when she uses her quirk in a ‘long-ish term’ battle. If she uses it for less than 5 seconds, it’ll be normal but if she uses it for more, her hair and eyes turn like that.” Karasuma said as he placed his index finger as well as his thumb upon the bridge of his nose, as most of the class hummed in acknowledgment, some of them blushing at the beautiful sight of her glowing eyes.

Charlotte then turned on her shoes and 2 big pairs of wings appeared at the side of her shoes. Both light blue and glowing like her eyes. But this time, it was relatively smaller as she didn’t release the balancer.

Charlotte then pulled on her hood and started to fly towards where the ‘bomb’ should be, only to see Asano waiting for her at the front.

Asano’s quirk is called ‘Conditioned Elements’.   
He is capable of controlling the elements, but only if the rules to activate each element are met. For example, if he were to want to control ice, his body temperature would have to be lower than 34°C. If he wanted to control fire, he would have to use an existing fire source etc. 

If he were to break the rule set for each element, he would have to receive a punishment depending on the element. By ‘breaking the rule’, it means that he summons the supposed element without following the rule corresponding to it. Asano can actually still use the elements, even if he doesn’t follow the rules, but the rules are there to tell him, ‘This is what you should follow, if you don’t follow it, there will be consequences’

As soon as Asano came into sight, Charlotte unsheathed her katana in a fluid motion and started to attack.

Her blade shined when watching from the monitor room.

“Isn’t that a real blade???” Kaminari asked.

“So manly!!” Kirishima said with a toothy grin, eyes sparkling with admiration as everyone else watched the screens closely.

Charlotte did a forward somersault and slashed forward, her blade coated with a highly effective paralyzing chemical that just barely missed Asano.

Charlotte moved from side to side, jumping and propelling herself off the walls. She jumped above Asano to strike but ended up being blown away by the wind Asano created last second. 

General Rule of Wind: One’s wind is free. Must not be restrained. If in a tight area, cannot be accessed. Can be used anywhere that has air. 

They both distanced themselves as they stood still, waiting for the first one to strike. Asano reached inside a pocket of his uniform and took out a match box, lighting it.

A swirl of red and orange fire burst out like a large phoenix and flew towards Charlotte at an alarming rate.

General Rule of Fire: One must have an existing fire source within a 10 meter radius. Even if they don’t touch the fire, they can still borrow the fire from that source, and then draw more fire from the already drawn fire.

If rule is broken to a certain extent, and fire is used without taking it from an existing source, invisible burns will etch into users' bodies, giving them immense pain from the burn that no one will be able to heal. The punishment will disappear after a certain amount of time, depending on how much the rule was broken. 

Bird of Flames: To create a bird of flames, one must have in depth knowledge of their species. Otherwise the bird shall be incomplete and shall dissipate as well as start to turn on its user.

Charlotte backed away a few feet before taking a shield out from her dimension home. 

A large screech was heard from the large bird made of fire as it made contact with Charlotte’s shield.

After the flames cleared up, Charlotte could be seen held in place with the shield in front of her. Asano then spoke.

““It can’t be that you’re scared right? Who knew? That just a little bit of fire would frighten Charlotte.” He said. Charlotte knew in her mind, he was trying to rile her up somehow and distract her, try and make her drop her guard.

‘Well fuck you too.’ Charlotte thought as a smile crept up her face.

Karasuma and Irina shivered and looked towards each other.

“Asano-san, you think you're superior to others, but in the hero course, we’re all the same. But because of that time back in Junior High, I’m going to take a little revenge on you.” Charlotte smiled sweetly, but little did they know what was coming.

“Asano’s finally gonna get what he deserves, that damn brat.” Irina said whilst grinning, successfully suppressing a shiver that threatened to crawl up her spine.

“Hm?” Most people in the room tilted their heads to the side at the offhand comment. 

‘What did he do???’

“Oh god… now I feel kind of bad for the guy.” Irina said as she shook her head.

“Wait… Why??” Hagakure asked as she looked towards the blonde seduction hero for answers.

“When a smile appears on her face during a battle, then it means that she recognises her opponent, therefore giving it her all afterwards. She was barely even trying back then.” Karasuma said as he didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“Irina… I think Charlotte may have armed herself with…” Karasuma said as he stopped abruptly, eyes widening.

On the screen, Charlotte quickly pulled out two pistols that had her name etched into the sides and pointed the pistols at Asano.

“Well then~ Let’s have some fun. Asano Gakushuu.” Charlotte said with a giggle.

“GUNS?!?!?!?! IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?” The students in the monitor room shouted in disbelief as they looked towards Karasuma, Irina and All Might, in which the former just let out an exasperated sigh.

She then started shooting bullet capsules at Asano who dodged them while still in shock.

Asano snapped out of his daze and created some electricity as the lights in the corridor they were in flickered, before popping and shutting down.

General Rule of Electricity: One must have some sort of power socket/source around them, to which they can draw the energy, converting it into electricity. 

If rule is broken, the user will feel waves of electricity that flow through the body, paralysing the user’s body and giving them a high fever.

Asano aimed that electricity at Charlotte, who took the blow head on.

After the dust had cleared away, they found Charlotte there, still standing, except there were waves of electricity crackling and surrounding her as a terrifying grin rested on her face, befitting of a berserker.


	14. Asano vs Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, Asano vs Charlotte as well as a bit of Isogai at the end~

Flashback to when Koro-sensei was still alive

“Charlotte. Are you sure you want to do this?” Koro-sensei asked.

“It’ll be very painful.” He continued but Charlotte just shook her head.

“No matter what you say Koro-sensei, you won’t be able to change my mind.” Charlotte said as she gave a small smile.

“Charlotte. To obtain a body that can circulate and store electricity… is impossible.” Koro-sensei said as he grabbed the flask that Charlotte held in her hands.

“Says the human who turned into a yellow octopus capable of destroying the world and able to travel at mach 20.” Charlotte retorted as she snatched the flask back.

The flask contained a fizzing liquid that was bright yellow. It swirled within the container, mesmerizing and bright.

“Koro-sensei. I’ll be fine. Even if it’s painful, I’ll just have to bear it. It’s something that I’ve grown used to. Something that I must do in order to overcome the limitations of a human.” Charlotte said as she looked at Koro-sensei with a bright smile.

“So you do know that if you consume the contents of that flask, you won’t be human anymore.” Koro-sensei said as a large purple ‘x’ appeared on his face.

“Koro-sensei. Let me do what I must. I won’t die. I still haven’t come up with a way to save you yet.” Charlotte said in a half joking way, both of the, knowing deep down what the other meant. That it was for the best of humanity to let Koro-sensei die instead.

“Hah... I suppose this is your path. I’m being such a terrible teacher...” Koro-sensei said as he prepared the live cables, possibly angry at himself for going along with the plan.

“I’ll just have to consume this, and hold onto the cables and try to absorb the electricity. Simple right?” Charlotte said with a giggle.

Koro-sensei just remained silent.

“Koro-sensei. I’m off.” Charlotte said as she drank all of the contents of the flask.

“Charlotte… How are you feeling.” Koro-sensei asked worriedly. The quick reacting chemical test would definitely have negative effects at the very beginning.

“...Fine. Just hand me the cable.” Charlotte said in a strained voice. Her body started to glow a dull yellow. The changes have started to happen.

Charlotte held onto the electric cables and electricity sparked around her. Consuming the room. Her clothes started to burn as electricity flowed inside of her. Charlotte clenched her teeth.

Slowly, the voltage began to increase as Charlotte fell to her knees, still not letting out a single sound before letting out an ear piercing scream of agony.

After 78 hours, the transfer was complete. Charlotte wheezed and panted for breath.

Koro-sensei came to her and patted her on the back in an attempt to sooth her pain. He then gave her a small candy and she held it in her mouth, savoring her taste.

“...Koro-sensei…” Charlotte whispered.

“...Yes?” Koro-sensei said.

“...What are the stats?” 

“..... It was a failure.” Koro-sensei said as he pulled off all the wires and chains which held Charlotte’s body in place.

Charlotte stopped Koro-sensei, before putting the chains and wires back on. 

“Let’s try again, Koro-sensei.” Charlotte said as she smiled a strained smile.

End of flashback

‘Sorry Koro-sensei… Though it was for the best, I wasn’t able to save you. I couldn’t save you. For the good of our class, and the good of the world. But at least I have things to remember you by. This included.’ Charlotte grinned maniacally, eyes full of hunger, a thirst for blood present in her eyes. 

A chill went down everyone’s spine as the air grew heavy..

Asano furrowed his brows while Karasuma did the same in the monitor room.

“Karasuma… What is this?” Irina asked in horror, confused at how Charlotte’s body was handling the electricity, which wasn’t an aspect of her quirk.

“I… I don’t know. This… This... is the result of Experiment #37 which was deemed a failure… How…?” Karasuma murmured, a look of disbelief and worry flashing in his eyes.

Asano looked thoroughly confused. ‘That blast would have been strong enough to knock out even the most trained military soldiers… how is she still standing?’

“Asano-san~ that really hurt you know?” Charlotte giggled and shook her hands loosely in an attempt to loosen her tense muscles.

“Well then, it’s time to get serious.” Charlotte says as she once again, starts shooting at Asano.

Asano successfully dodges every one of them, some coming closer than he would have liked.

Asano rushed towards Charlotte, changing his tactics by closing in on her. He punches Charlotte in the gut and makes a blast of wind to blow her away and give him time to prepare his next attack.

Asano prepares to make another blast of fire, but is stopped when Charlotte drops a smoke bomb. Soon, a gunshot is heard and Asano is able to dodge it by running to the side, except he’s met with a knife to his cheek from Charlotte.

Charlotte used the consecutive gun shots as a distraction and deciphered which way Asano would run to in order to dodge the attack. She then pushed off in midair with her flying shoes and went towards Asano silently with a knife, carefully cutting Asano on his right cheek.

Almost instantly, Asano falls down to the ground.

Because this all happened within the time that the smoke hasn’t dissipated, everyone else had no clue what happened. 

As soon as the smoke cleared up, everyone in the monitor room saw that Asano was on the ground as he faced up as Charlotte tapped the fake nuclear bomb.

“H-Hero Team, WINS!!!!!!!” All Might shouts.

As soon as Charlotte touches the bomb and ends the match, she takes off her hood and crouches down next to Asano. Everyone in the monitor room, concerned at the sight of how Charlotte seemed to be crying tears of blood.

“Irina, get an ice pack and her specialised bandages ready for her, NOW.” Karasuma says as he looks towards Irina.

“Got it.” Irina says without a single tease.

“Asano, do you need some help getting up?” Charlotte asks.

“Yeah, No shit, Sherlock, of course I don’t.” Asano says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Charlotte chuckles, knowing that Asano would use any chance he was given to roll his eyes.

Deciding that she wanted to wait until Recovery Girl’s robots come around to get Asano, Charlotte sits down, gently rubbing her stomach.

“Asano, you really do pack quite a punch…” Charlotte said as she pouted.

“Well of course I do, I took quite a lot of martial arts lessons. You’re not too bad yourself Charlotte.” Asano said with a scoff, but saying the latter part just a bit louder than a whisper.

“Nyufufufufufu, is Asa-chan complimenting me? The Asa-chan?” Charlotte says in a teasing manner akin to Karma. If it were possible, horns and a devil’s tail would have appeared on Charlotte at the very moment.

Asano furrowed his brows, his face slightly distorted as he said “Please don’t call me that horrid name.”

“Awww, but it suits you so much! What about Gaku-cha~n then?” Charlotte suggests as she starts to play with the ends of Asano’s hair.

“......”

“No? Or would you prefer me call you….. Orange Gelato?” Charlotte asks as she ponders on what foods she could call Asano.

“.....”

“Y’know, I only make up nicknames for the people I consider strong~ So just accept one~! You can call me Lottie if you wish as well~!” Charlotte hums.

“......Fine. Do as you wish.” Asano sighs in defeat as Charlotte chuckles.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you get some help with your eyes?” Asano asks in an attempt to change the topic.

“Ah,” Charlotte touches her cheeks and looks down on them. Her hands stained with blood as she waves her hand nonchalantly, “it’ll be fine~ probably.... Wait. Are you worried~~?”

“Why do I have a foreboding feeling…?” Asano says while closing his eyes for a moment.

“You’re just imagining it~” Charlotte hums as she pats Asano on his head, stroking his fringe.

Charlotte then reaches into her pocket and takes out two candies with different wrappers. She feeds the one with the red wrapper to Asano while she eats the one with the plain white wrapper.

“...What is this??” Asano asks, becoming too used to the feeling of confusion this day, especially at Charlotte’s actions.

Charlotte grins and says “You deserve a candy Gelato~ and that candy contains the ‘cure’ for the paralyzing chemical rubbed on my blades. Well, if you don’t want it, they do wear off after around 7 hours~” Charlotte hums cheerfully as Asano scoffs, eating the candy nonetheless.

After Recovery Girl’s transport robots came to pick Asano up, Charlotte made her way back to the monitor room with a hand over her eyes to block out any light that may enter her eyes.

As soon as Charlotte steps into the room, something tackles her. It appears to be Dark Shadow, coming from Tokoyami on the other side of the room looking as shocked as she was.

“...Dark Shadow?” Charlotte says with her eyes closed as Dark Shadow squeezes her even tighter, nuzzling its beak on Charlotte's cheek.

“...I’m sorry. He became restless since the battle started.” Tokoyami said as he walked over, attempting to get Dark Shadow off of Charlotte but failing miserably.

‘Yep. Definitely my quirk at work.’ Charlotte inwardly sweatdropped.

Even while closing her eyes, Charlotte petted Dark Shadow on its head and said “It’s fine~ He’s very friendly isn’t he?” Charlotte asked.

“Not this friendly……” Tokoyami muttered before being pushed to the side by Irina.

“Bitch-sensei? Your perfume is unique as always.” Charlotte chuckles, only to be grabbed and pulled along by the wrist to a chair along with Dark Shadow still clinging to her like all hell would break loose if he didn’t.

“Charlotte.”

“Karasuma-sensei.” Charlotte said as she avoided facing where the voice came from.

“Hah. I’m getting too used to this… What the hell was that…? Isn’t that #37…? You know what, I’m not even going to try. Let’s just get you bandaged up first. How long this time?” Karasuma asked, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms, displeasure evident in his posture.

“I think about an hour… Or maybe two.” Charlotte responded as Irina slapped her on the back with force only to receive a glare from Dark Shadow.

Charlotte's quirk works very weirdly. It’s not because she uses her quirk too much, it’s instead because too many rifts have been appearing. So her backlashes are only due to an aspect of her quirk.

Pokemon aren’t supposed to come in contact with another world, them being foreign creatures, the residents of the new world reject their touch. It’s extremely painful if someone touches a pokemon in the first 2-3 days that they arrive in the new world even though it doesn’t affect the pokemon themselves. Charlotte is included as the pokemon’s bodies need time to transfer into the new world, though she is given a natural resistance to it.

It’s also the reason why unless Charlotte dies, the pokemon can’t. Although they can pass out if they lose a battle. Pokemon can’t die in the new world, because they never really existed in the first place. They were never ‘born’ so they technically can’t ‘die’ either.

Because of the recent pokemons appearing through the rift, Charlotte has come in contact with them as soon as they come through, which is inevitable like before. But because the amount of pokemon is a lot more than before, her body can’t take the energy of the other world which builds up everytime she comes in contact with the pokemon, therefore making her cough and cry blood as an outlet.

It’s been quite a while since a pokemon has come through the rift, and the number seems to have been increasing since Charlotte arrived at Musutafu in general. With the energy of the Pokemon world piling up inside Charlotte, wherever she uses her quirk constantly, her eyes cry out blood, or in worse cases, she coughs up blood as her body can’t take the additional strain when creating things with her quirk.

Not to mention that during the battle with Asano, Charlotte absorbed a large amount of high voltage electricity. Her body being unable to keep up, is using her eyes and mouth as an outlet as they discard the dead cells and renew her body and stop the internal bleeding.

“Charlotte… Again, I’m not gonna ask about the stunt you just pulled, but just how many have appeared since the last time we saw you?” Karasuma asked with his finger pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Uh…. four, give or take?” Charlotte said as Irina wiped her tears and started to clean her face and apply lotion on her eyelids. 

Irina then bandaged Charlotte’s eyes and placed an icepack on it.

“Lottie, you need to be more aware of the consequences.” Irina said in pure worry. No teasing, no flirting, no bullshitting, no nothing, to the surprise of all the other students around them.

“...Yeah. I know. I’ll keep that in mind.” Charlotte sighed as she resumed petting Dark Shadow.

“Charlotte! That was amazing!” Ojiro said as he walked over to her.

“Those moves were so professional! You have some crazy skill!” to which Charlotte responded. “I had an excellent teacher.” 

“C-C-Charlotte, are you okay?” Midoriya stuttered quietly as he looked at her..

“Yeah, are your eyes okay?” Kirishima joined in.

“Ribbit. Should we take you to Recovery Girl?” Asui asked. 

“No, even if I went, it wouldn’t do much. I just have to rest my eyes for a while. It’s fine.” Charlotte said as she chuckled at the worry present in everyone’s voices, now that she can’t really ‘see’ out of her eyes.

Amidst all the chattering from her classmates, Charlotte then received a phone call.

“Hello? Charlotte here.” Charlotte answered the call politely as everyone in the class stared at her which went unnoticed by Charlotte.

“Charlotte.” The other side said as Charlotte immediately recognised the caller.

“Itona! Or should I say, Ito-chan! What’s up?” Charlotte seemed to beam with the energy of a holy being, as Itona hardly ever called her himself.

“Itona?” Irina asked no one in particular but Charlotte nodded her head in the direction of her voice anyway.

“I’ll be in Musutafu tomorrow, I’m coming to get some equipment and materials for my newest trials. I’d also like to check on you and make some improvements on 086. Could we meet up?”

“086? Ah, I made some improvements on 086, so it should be 087 now, but okay! Send me the details later~” Charlotte hummed, happy to get the chance to see one of her former classmates so soon.

“Lottie, who was that?” Mina said as she wriggled her brows while gently nudging Charlotte with her elbow.

“A friend.”

“So Charlotte! We were planning on going out after school tomorrow and hanging out. SOmE cLaSS bOndinG, are you able to come?” Kaminari asked while placing a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder before hastily letting go as Dark Shadow threatened to scratch the poor yellow-haired teen.

“Sorry, but I have some arrangements after school~ I’ll join you guys next time.” Charlotte said as everyone else seemed slightly disappointed that Charlotte wouldn’t be able to join them.

After class, Charlotte got Karasuma and Irina to drive her home. 

After she got home, she immediately went to the kitchen and started to make pokepuffs. 

She then used her dimension quirk and went inside to feed and hang out with her pokemon, who were all worried by the battle display during class as they could see from the window Charlotte has opened from her dimension quirk at all times. 

The window doesn’t have any backlashes so Charlotte could use it with ease, without triggering another wave of blood tears.

“Hi everyone~!” Charlotte said as she was tackled by numerous pokemon, mainly Bayleef, Noibat, Sylveon, Sliggoo and Gardevoir. All looking over Charlotte’s body in pure worry, trying to spot any other injures other than her eyes.

“Guys, relax~ I’m not dead yet.” Charlotte joked while all the other pokemons pounced on her. All except for Espurr, who was new to the team.

Espurr still hesitated to come close to Charlotte, despite their first interaction.

Charlotte smiled and went over to Espurr.

“Hello, Espurr. Nice to meet you. I was too tired yesterday to properly interact with you. As you see with everyone here,” Charlotte said as she pointed towards all the other pokemon around her, “We’re not going to harm you. I’m not going to harm you. Now, why don’t you try this Pokepuff I baked a few moments ago?” Charlotte said as she handed a brown chocolate-like pokepuff over to the small grey pokemon.

Espurr eventually mustered up the courage to take the pokepuff, but only after a lot of persuading from Celebi and Pikachu, as well as watching the other pokemons eat theirs first.

Espurr bit into the pokepuff and her face instantly lit up, quickly eating the pokepuff.

Charlotte chuckled, “Did you like it?” 

Espurr nodded as Charlotte handed Espurr a pink macaron this time while distributing the rest among the other pokemon with the help of Gothitelle.

“Pika pi!!” Pikachu tugged on Charlotte's sleeves while waving his other arm up and down.

“Yes, yes. Calm down. I know you want your daily dose of ketchup.” Charlotte said with a sigh as she brought out a bottle of ketchup from her basket of treats.

“Chu~~!!” Pikachu hugged the bottle in excitement as he opened the cap and started squeezing the ketchup out little by little, licking the cap and ketchup that came out.

After quite a long time of bonding, Charlotte stepped out of her dimension space with Noibat in her arms since it was Noibat’s turn to sleep next to Charlotte for the night.

Charlotte then thought of an idea. It had been a while since she video called her class 3-E friends so tonight was the night.

Charlotte turned her head to face the clock on the left wall of her bedroom. It was only 8:56. So who should she call?

Charlotte reached for her phone and pressed on the contact labelled ‘~Ike-prez~’.

The phone rang for a few moments before being picked up by the owner of the phone, Yuuma Isogai. The ikemen class president of class 3-E.

“Charlotte! What a pleasant surprise!” Isogai said as he gave a blinding smile.

“It’s been a while Iso-chan~ How are you doing?”

Isogai scratched his head and laughed nervously. “It could be better...Nakamura is determined to mess with the new English teacher so much that they’ll be begging for mercy by the end of it…”

“Hm~ Looks like I’m not the only one who’s suffering against fate~! Iso-chan~, everyone’s gonna murder me in cold blood!” Charlotte pouted, one hand holding her phone while the other held Noibat away from the camera lens, despite all the tugging and pushing.

“How so Lottie?” Isogai smiled, interested to hear what Charlotte has to say.

“First of all, Iso-chan, please don’t tell anyone about this for now, I’d rather be murdered in the presence of everyone instead of having my phone be spammed with numerous messages.” Charlotte said as Isogai simply nodded his head.

“Soooo, what’s wrong?” Isogai asked, amusement not very well hidden in his voice.

‘Asano Gakushuu is in my class.” Charlotte deadpanned, a wave of silence washed over the two.

“...What?”

“Asano Gakushuu is in my class.” Without missing a heartbeat, Charlotte repeated her statement.

“Nononono, I heard you the first time, but …. whAT?” Isogai looked a slight bit flustered. Anyone in E class would if they heard of the news.

“I can’t seem to figure out what Asano is thinking.” Charlotte complained, fiddling with Noibat’s wings and petting the small, bat-like creature.

After composing himself a tad bit, Isogai asked in an uncertain tone. “...How so?”

“Hear this Iso-chan! During registration yesterday, he acted quite hostile, but with that sickly-sweet fake smile upon his face. But after that, he didn't say anything.” Charlotte spoke at a quicker pace, but Isogai, who was used to her speed, nodded at certain points in the sentence, signifying that he is indeed listening.

“Today, we had a battle training exercise in Foundational Hero Studies. Because there was an odd number of groups, Bitch-sensei, decided to insinuate the vile idea of having me face off against Asano. The oh-so-lucky-me.” Sarcasm laces Charlotte’s voice as she rolls her eyes, making Isogai chuckle gently.

“Ahahaha, You always did seem to have terrible luck. 8 out of 10 times, you would encounter slightly toxic bugs when going up the mountain, and 8 out of 10 times, you would get bitten, no matter your skill. There was also that time with Karma and his bet.”

“Don’t remind me. Never make a deal with that devil. Note to self, never make a deal with aNYONE. I swear to god…” Charlotte shivered. After a moment, they both burst into laughter.

“So, Bitch-sensei is your teacher? English?” Isogai asked.

“No, not so much. We haven’t had a lesson with them yet. But I’m presuming Karasuma will teach class 1-A, which is us, class 1-B and class 1-C Defense, strategy and traps as well as what to do when your quirk isn’t suitable for certain situations. Or if you encounter someone like Eraserhead, who can erase quirks. While Bitch-sensei… I think she might do something, either to do with disguise, character and your role in a group. Since that is what she specialises in.” Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh as Isogai comforted her across her phone screen.

“...i’M goInG tO dIEEEeeee” Charlotte dragged out the last sound as Isogai chuckled.

“I wish you the best of luck Lottie!”

“It’s so nice to have a pure and innocent soul~”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing~!”

Isogai then thought of something, “What happened during your ‘battle training’? You won, didn’t you?”

Charlotte snickered, “Of course I did~! But you know what? Gelato wasn’t half bad either~ He even complimented me. Of course, my classmates loved my weapons as well~”

“ahHahHAHAhaha…” Isogai gave a nervous chuckle, but then furrowed his brows when he heard the middle section of Charlotte’s sentence. ‘Gelato?’

Isogai voiced his thought, “Gelato?”

“Mnhm! Doesn’t he look like Orange Gelato? He has orange hair, he’s cold and can punch you square in the stomach if you have too much of it.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.” Isogai sweatdropped.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. We’LL nEVeR knOW iSo-ChaN~” Charlotte chortled, snickering at Isogai’s expression.

“You know, if Karma, Kayano, Nakamura, Teresaka and the rest of us hear about Asano, you’re as good as dead.”

“I knOW…. No chOicE buT tO faCE It oFF.” Charlotte sighed, not so happy to deal with what’s to come.

“Lottie, let’s talk some other time. I’ll see you next time at the sports festival.” Isogai smiled as Charlotte nodded.

“Sure~” Charlotte cooed.

“And please, for the love of god Lottie, get some sleep. You need it. And please don’t say that 3 hours of sleep is enough.” Isogai said, letting out a sigh of slight frustration.

Charlotte gasped and placed a hand over her heart in an overdramatic manner. “You wound me! In my defense, I think I have an excellent sleep schedule.” 

Isogai chuckled, “Whatever you say Lottie. Don’t do anything reckless either. We’ve got enough reckless idiots in our domain.”

“No promises~!” Charlotte grinned as she hung up, prepped herself for bed and layed down with Noibat beside her, who had fallen asleep a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, something came up yesterday and I didn't have any access to my computer... Hope you enjoy~ The next chapter will be about Karasuma teaching and how OP Charlotte is. See you next Thursday~


	15. Karasuma's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma teaching the class and Charlotte being OP as hell.

Just like every other day, Charlotte got up at 5:30AM and prepared for school.

She arrived at UA’s front gates only to find a bunch of reporters crowding the entrance.

“What’s it like learning from All Might??” One reporter said as she held the mic to Charlotte’s face.

“Tell us what the Symbol of Peace looks like in front of the class!” Another said, not giving Charlotte enough time to answer.

“I’m sorry everyone, I need to go to the nurse’s office.” Charlotte said in a composed manner as she walked ahead to Recovery Girl’s room.

“Charlotte, you should be more aware of your circumstances.” Recovery Girl said as she checked Charlotte’s eyes for any problems.

Other than Charlotte and Recovery Girl, Karasuma and Irina were also present.

“I’m surprised you don’t have any damaged nerves from that stunt you pulled with electricity.” Recovery Girl sighed as she wrote a few things on a sheet of paper.

“...I’m sorry…” Charlotte said, avoiding Karasuma’s piercing gaze with much difficulty.

“Hah… Just get to class. Irina and I will be teaching you today.” Karasuma said as Charlotte walked back to class. 

Charlotte arrived in front of Class 1-A and opened the large doors.

“Charlotte, how are your eyes? You don’t mind me calling you by your first name do you?” Kirishima asked as he pointed to his own eyes.

“Thanks Kirishima. You can call me Charlotte, or even Lottie, I don’t mind and my eyes are completely healed!” Charlotte says.

“C-Charlotte! Good morning!” Midoriya said as he came over to Charlotte.

“You’ve been taught by Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei before… Do you have any idea what they’ll be teaching us?

“Good morning Izuku~” Charlotte said as everyone else paid attention to her next words, even the dual hair coloured boy turned to listen to her answer.

“Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei? Ah, well, Karasuma-sensei is probably going to have everyone spar with him in groups without using our quirks so that he can gauge your skills in hand-to-hand combat. Bitch-sensei……. Well, let's just say… she has a unique way of teaching. You’ll just have to wait and see~” Charlotte cooed as she inwardly sighed, not looking forward to Irina’s lesson. But still, who could resist the chance of messing with your new classmates?

As soon as Charlotte finished talking, Aizawa, Karasuma and Irina walked into the classroom. 

Charlotte then went to her seat like everyone else in the class. Sitting down beside Asano, who kept his eyes on her.

“Good morning Orange Gelato! A fine morning isn't it?” Charlotte giggled ecstatically as Asano snorted at her supposed excitement.

Aizawa was wearing his usual outfit while Karasuma was wearing a formal black suit instead of his hero costume. Irina was wearing a black vest and a white suit over it along with a black belt. Her chest was exposed quite a bit and her white skirt was as short as can be.

“Good work with yesterday’s battle training. I’ve looked over your grades and evaluations.” Aizawa started.

“Bakugou. Grow up already, stop wasting your talents.”

“Midoriya…. It seems that you ended another day with a broken arm. Learn to control your quirk. Because just trying isn’t going to cut it.” Aizawa said with a glare and continued to give out feedback.

“Charlotte. Be aware of your conditions next time.” Aizawa said with a sigh that clearly meant ‘I don’t get paid enough for this job…’ or ‘Damn problem children…’. Whichever one it was.

“Now, onto homeroom business, sorry for the sudden announcement, but today….” Aizawa continued as everyone in the room gulped.

‘What is it?! Another brutal pop quiz?’ everyone thought.

“You’ll pick a class president.” Aizawa said as everyone sighed in both relief and exasperation.

“Such a normal, school-like thing!!”

Everyone in the room shot up their hands, all except Charlotte.

‘I don’t want more responsibilities so I’ll leave the spot to someone else.’ Charlotte thought as she blocked out all the noise in the room from entering her ears.

“Quiet down everyone!! We should decide by an election!!” Iida said as he raised his hand up as high as possible.

“But Iida. We haven’t known each other long enough to build trust.” Asui pointed out.

“And everyone will just vote for themselves.” Kirishima joined in.

“That’s precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes… will be the best suited individual for the job!” Iida replied.

“Will you allow this, sensei?!” Iida practically shouted as Aizawa squirmed in his yellow sleeping back and answered “However you do it, just make it quick.”

At this point, Karasuma and Irina were just watching the whole thing play out.

Once the votes were counted and tallied on the blackboard, Midoriya shouted in surprise. 

“I got three votes?!” He said in shock.

To which Bakugou, the boom boom explosion boy responded, “What the…!! Who the hell voted for Deku?!” He said, shaking in anger and jealousy.

“Who voted for me?” Iida asked in confusion, puzzled by the tally beside his name.

“You didn’t vote for yourself?” Kirishima ashed.

“No. I did not…” Iida responded as he put his hand to his chin.

“So your president is Midoriya and your vice president is Yaoyorozu. Now, all of you, listen to Karasuma.” Aizawa said as he made his way to the teachers office, presumably to take a nap.

“Alright everyone. Today, you’re going to spar with me in groups first, without using your quirks so that I can gauge your abilities. Afterwards, Irina will teach you her lesson.” Karasuma said.

“Brats, change into your gym clothes and head over to the field.” Irina said as she walked away behind Karasuma as she stuck out her tongue.

After everyone got changed, Karasuma got everyone to sit cross legged on the ground.

“Now then. The rules are that you are not allowed to use your quirks. Weapons are also not allowed.” Karasuma said as he turned to Charlotte, who subconsciously avoided his gaze.

“I have split you into groups. You will work as a team to try and knock me off my feet. Each group will have 10 minutes to try and attempt to win against me. The groups will be around 4 to 5 people as we have 22 people in this class. The point of this is for me to gauge your abilities and skills without using your quirks and have you experience what it would be like if you were up against an opponent who would be able to disable your quirk like Aizawa. During yesterday’s training, I was able to observe you battling with your quirks, but this time, you won't be using your quirks.” Karasuma said as he looked towards a list.

“Charlotte. You’ll be sparing with me alone.” Karasuma said as the class was in an uproar.

“What?!?!?!?”

“WHY????”

“ARE YOU FUCKING LOOKING DOWN ON ME? WHY DOES COFFEE ADDICT GET TO SPAR ALONE? I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY!!” 

“Oi, don’t disrespect the coffee.” Charlotte smirked, which made Bakugou grind his teeth and turn away.

Karasuma held up a hand and the class fell silent.

“Charlotte will be sparing with me by herself because I already have an idea on her abilities since I've taught her before. Plus, it might be dangerous for any of you to be close to us when we’re sparing. Things can get a little…. Destructive, for a lack of a better term.” Karasuma answered as everyone else sweatdropped.

‘Destructive…???’

“Charlotte will be allowed to use a weapon of her choice. But the catch is that unlike with the rest of you, I’ll be taking an offensive and defensive position in the fight while with the rest of you, I won't attack you, I’ll only defend and dodge or just push you to the side.”

“Everyone. Once again, quirks are not allowed. But in this case, mutation type quirks are allowed to be used as they are a part of your body, which can’t be erased. For example, Ojiro is allowed to use his tail.” Karasuma explained as everyone else nodded in understanding. Karasuma then read out the groups.

Group 1:  
Ashido Mina.  
Iida Tenya.  
Koda Koji.  
Sero Hanta.

Group 2:  
Aoyama Yuga.  
Asano Gakushuu.  
Kyoka Jiro.  
Minoru Mineta.  
Yaoyorozu Momo.

Group 3:  
Asui Tsuyu.  
Kaminari Denki.  
Ojiro Mashirao.  
Midoriya Izuku.

Group 4:  
Sato Rikido.  
Kirishima Eiji.  
Uraraka Ochako.  
Tokoyami Fumikage.

Group 5:  
Shoji Mezo.  
Todoroki Shoto.  
Hagakure Toru.  
Bakugou Katsuki.

Group 6:  
Charlotte Gray.

“We’ll spar in this order, from group 1 to 6. Now, everyone else just sit down and watch with Irina while Group 1, follow me to the middle of the field.”

Just like the spars with Class E, Karasuma took off his outer suit and rolled up his qhite long sleeves.

(A/N: The fights will be simplified and shortened because I already have a feeling that if I described the fights in detail, this is gonna be a long ass chapter ;-; and you all would never see the end to it.)

As soon as Irina shouted ‘start’ and started the timer, the fight began.

Because quirks weren’t allowed, Iida therefore wasn’t allowed to use his quirk to boost his speed.

Mina specialised in more midrange battles and so she had no clue what to do when the battle started.

Koda just stood at the side, not sure when to step in, if he even could and Sero, not being able to use his sellotape, was unable to come up with a plan to land a hit.

Everyone else watching wasn’t just shocked at Karasuma’s skill, but also at how they relied on their quirks so much.

After 10 minutes, the match ended, none of them even came close to defeating Karasuma. Iida and Mina being the only ones who actually got physically involved in the fight.

“Brats, for you to defeat Karasuma in hand-to-hand combat would be 1,000 years too early.” Irina said smugly as she leaned against a nearby tree earning a scowl from Bakugou.

Charlotte on the other hand, was sitting down next to where Irina was standing, clutching a white box in her hands.

Group 2 wasn’t any better.

Aoyama spent the majority of the time posing and speaking in a French accent while Jiro tried to get close enough to land a hit, but was insead flipped over the shoulder from trying.  
Mineta just chose to stick onto Yaoyorozu’s back and Yaoyorozu spent most of the time trying to pry him off.

The only one who came close to landing a solid hit was Asano, but he also mentioned that he took numerous martial arts lessons. After 10 minutes of fighting, Asano was drenched in sweat as he and his group walked back to the rest of the class.

“Gelato is frustrated~? Little Gelato, would you like a candy~?” Charlotte cooed in a teasing manner while Asano slightly scowled and stood right in front of Charlotte, looking down slightly on her from his height.

(A/N: Guys, I thought about it more, and I think it’d be better if she’s 5’5 and a bit more, I’ll just say, around 165cm. Sorry~! Asano and Karma at this point in time are both around 175-178cm.)

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people.” Asano said but took the candy nonetheless and sat down next to Charlotte while Charlotte gave a playful pout proceeded to play with Asano’s hair.

Surprisingly, Asano didn’t say anything and just let it be.

“Charlotte, can I have candy as well?” Kaminari said.

“Me too!!” Mina rushed over as Sato also headed over.

“Sure~” Charlotte said, handing almost all of her class sweets.

“Delicious!” Uraraka said as she held her hands to her cheeks in pure bliss.

All of a sudden, Kaminari seemed to have thought of something as he started to recite a poem.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you!” Kaminari made finger guns and winked at Charlotte, who chuckled and rolled her eyes, which in turn, made Kaminari blush, only to be hit on the head by Jiro.

“I’m sorry about this guy. He’s a real idiot.” Jiro said as Charlotte resisted the urge to give the minor tsundere a hug.

“It’s okay, but Kaminari, you might want to be careful who you say that to~” Charlotte hummed as Jiro held a look of confusion.

“Girls, if someone other than Kaminari says that to you, you can respond with, ‘Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you~!’” Charlotte said as she continued.

“But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead. The sugar bowl is empty and so is your head~!” Charlotte said as all the girls laughed, giving Charlotte a pat on the back as Kaminari just grinned playfully.

Back to the sparring, group 3 came close, but not close enough. Though they did do relatively better than the previous group.

Asui’s quirk was a mutation type, so in battle, it wouldn’t be able to be erased. Karasuma just ignored that and allowed her to do whatever she wished to since it was a part of her body.

Kaminari is suited for long ranged battle so he tried to rush forward numerous times, only to be thrown to the side in the same manner as Jiro.

The only ones who proved a slight problem were Ojiro and Midoriya. Midoriya and Ojiro attacked at the same time, and since Orjiro and Midoriya’s quirk all were mainly suited for close ranged battles, they did pretty well and were able to push Karasuma back a few steps, but still to no avail.

Group 4, was an interesting combination. Sato showed some skill in combat because of his quirk, but wasn’t able to make a dent in Karasuma’s impeccable defense.  
Kirishima did pretty well as his charging frontal tackle attacks worked one time, but was unable to trip Karasuma over and ended up with Kirishima being flipped over the shoulder, landing on his back.

Uraraka tried to engage in some sort of combat, but it didn't work out either as she didn’t have the strength or agility.

Tokoyami did pretty well but most of the time, he didn’t engage in the battle as much as the others were trying to.

With each group losing, the air became more depressed and disappointed with the students thinking about their attacks.

Group 5 consisted of Shoji, Todoroki, Hagakure and Bakugou.

Todoroki, Shoji and Bakugou charged at the same time which made it a bit more troublesome for Karasuma to deal with. 

Shoji was punching with all his might, which was a lot if people remembered that he got 540 kilograms during the quirk assessment.

Bakugou’s main tactic was to charge at Karasuma, spout insults at him, somehow miraculously land a hit on him and therefore KO’ing him. Which clearly did not happen.

And because of all the attacking Todoroki, Shoji and Bakugou were doing, Hagakure didn’t get a chance to step in and try attacking.

After their 10 minutes were up, Bakugou let out some explosions and demanded a rematch to which Karasuma declined.

Finally, it was Charlotte’s turn. 

After Charlotte gave out her candy, Charlotte stayed silent the whole time, which was very different from how she usually acted. She even stopped playing with Asano’s hair.

Because the distance between where the battle was taking place and the class wasn’t too far, everyone could still hear them talking.

“Okay, Charlotte. You’re allowed one weapon, by one I mean one type of weapon. You can choose dual daggers, your katana etc. So let’s start.” Karasuma said as he got into a fighting position.

Charlotte put the white box on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

“The weapon I chose is just a test subject, so I’ll use it later on in the battle.” Charlotte said as Karasuma just gave a brief nod.

In the blink of an eye, Charlotte appeared in front of Karasuma and aimed a punch at him. Karasuma dodged and hit her onto the ground with his elbow which resulted in a shallow crater forming underneath Charlotte’s body, surprising everyone who didn’t know of Karasuma’s strength regardless of his quirk.

Charlotte then dislocated her shoulder, slid out of Karasuma’s grip, relocated them and kicked Karasuma’s legs which made him fall backwards. Charlotte then aimed another kick at his lower abdomen.

Karasuma threw her a left hook and then kicked his knee up to meet her stomach. 

Charlotte staggered backwards and charged at Karasuma again.

This time, she punched with her right hand but did a feint instead and punched with her left hand, knocking the air out of Karasuma’s lungs.

“Ouch. C-Charlotte’s punches sure hurt.” Midoriya said.

“And how do you know that?” Irina asked with pure curiosity, a gossiping grin on her face.

“I sparred with her once. One of her punches broke my ribs. A-And she was holding back as well.” Midoriya's answer, clearly flustered.

“Well, Midoriya right? Why don’t you help Charlotte with her training? She’s been neglecting it ever since she got here. By training, I mean, the things I’ve been teaching her.” Irina grinned.

Just when Midoriya was about to answer, someone spoke up and then all eyes turned to the two sparring.

There was only 3 minutes left and so Charlotte walked over to the white box laying on the ground and held it up.

“Just like the old times right?” Charlotte chuckled as she opened the white box, revealing two yo yos.

“Yo Yos??” Kirishima asked in confusion.

“What kind of attacks would she be able to make?” Mina asked in pure curiosity as everyone scooched closer to watch the battle.

Though they said that they were in a field, they were actually in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by a few trees scattered here and there.

Charlotte put the large metal rings that were connected to the string and latched in onto her upper arms.

She had two yo yos so she did the same with the other one. She then started twirling the yo yo attached to her left arm very slowly using the string attached.

Everyone was confused at how slow the yo yo moved despite the small, ‘light’ and aerodynamic structure.

Even Karasuma looked confused but he soon shook it off, knowing that whatever Charlotte pulled out would be dangerous one way or another.

“I’m sorry Karasuma-sensei. That octopus used to be my guinea pig but now that he’s gone, I’ll just have to make do with you today~” Charlotte said as everyone shuddered at her words.

What the hell? Guinea pig?

Her yo yo slowly made its way over to Karasuma. In confusion, Karasuma stepped to the side and so the yo yo passed him, heading over to one of the larger trees nearby.

Crack.

The area of the tree that the yo yo came in contact with shattered to pieces, making the whole tree fall down.

Everyone stood in silent shock, some standing up and some scooting closer to make sure their eyes weren’t playing tricks on them.

“No way…. How much power does that thing have…? How the hell does it even work???” Kaminari asked no one in particular as Charlotte started to speak while moving her yo yo at a faster rate. Even Todoroki was shocked.

“How do you like my toys Karasuma-sensei? Koro-sensei helped me design them This is trial 18 if I do remember correctly.”

Charlotte runs towards Karasuma and throws her left hand over, successfully tangling Karasuma up with the string of her yo yo.

“The wire is made of special carbon alloy, just like Aizawa-sensei’s scarf, but reinforced with Koro-sensei’s special touch to it, which makes it practically indestructible.”

Charlotte explains as she brings up her left leg to give a high kick, which is then blocked by Karasuma. But she then escapes Karasuma’s grip and ducks down.

A yo-yo coming from Charlotte’s right arm hits Karasuma at the back of his head which makes him stagger from the force.

“Did I not mention that I had two~?” Charlotte hummed as both yo yos hit Karasuma straight in the stomach, sending him flying straight towards a tree, making a huge dent in the bark.

Karasuma gets up and they prepare to fight once again, but the timer rings signalling the end of the battle.

Charlotte and Karasuma both sigh and head back to the rest of the class.

“What’s up with that?!” Mina asks, clearly interested in the small objects held in Charlotte’s hands.

“Yeah! That was so manly!” Kirishima said.

“How did you even do that?” Sero asked.

Charlotte was bombarded with questions from her excited classmates as she took off her yo yos. 

Bakugou, being the pissed off pomeranian he is, wanted to see what the yo yos were really made of and attempted to snatch the two yo yos from Charlotte’s grasps, but ended up dropping both of them, leaving two circular shaped dents in the ground.

“...Fuck??” Bakugou said as the rest of the class fell silent. 

Shoji tried to pick one up, but to no avail.

Charlotte sighed and went over to the yo yos, bent down and picked both up with one hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK? EXPLAIN YOU EXTRA!!!” Bakugou said, pissed at nothing whatsoever.

Charlotte gave a nervous chuckle. 

“You might want to be careful guys, if you pick one of these up in a wrong position, you could end up dislocating your shoulder.” Charlotte said.

“Each one of these weigh about 3 tons. I have some heavier ones which are 4 tones heavy and another one which is 6 tons, but I rarely use them.

The class shouted in shock “3 TONS?!?!?!?!?!” 

“Yeah, 3 tons.” Charlotte answered calmly as Irina and Karasuma facepalmed.

“Isn’t that like, 2700 kilograms or something?” Sero asked.

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” Charlotte asked innocently.

“B-But, you got 68kg during the quirk assessment…” Uraraka muttered, confused at Charlotte’s suddenly immense strength.

“I just didn’t feel like standing out with my strength that day. I already placed first. I didn’t want to get a monstrous result recorded. Now is fine since it won’t be written down on my records or anything.” Charlotte said as she placed the yo yos back into the white box it came from and placed it back in her dimension space.

“How did you get that immense strength if you have a storage quirk?” Kirishima asked, wanting to know the secrets to Charlotte’s strength.

Charlotte sighed and reached into her dimension home to retrieve two sleeves that she usually wore.

She then handed it to Shoji, but it dropped to the ground almost the exact same moment.

“I wear these every day for training. Since I was young except the ones when I was younger were a little lighter, weighing about a ton. This one weighs 8 tons.” Charlotte said as everyone else stared at the sleeve on the ground. She rolls up her gym clothes to reveal the same weights.

“I also wear them on my ankles and lower calves for exercise as well.” Charlotte stated as she put the sleeve back into her storage and then took out her usual katana.

“Shoji. Try holding this.” Charlotte said as she handed Shoji her katana, except this time, she didn’t let go of the object. She had Shoji put his hands underneath the sheath flat while Charlotte held the hilt with one hand.

Charlotte then loosened her grip to make it so that the sheath was leaning over and starting to support itself on Shoji’s hand while Shoji struggled to keep it level.

“This one is around 12 tons.” Charlotte said as everyone gaped.

‘Damn!!!’

“Because of all the training I’ve been put through, I can’t really handle weapons that are too light. Of course, I can use them just fine, but most of the time, I just end up breaking them in my grasp. So I make my own weapons, manually of course, in my dimension space but with the furnace and blacksmith workshop. And since I can technically create anything I want in there, I can also create the world’s heaviest metal, maybe the metal isn’t even recorded anywhere, who knows?” Charlotte said as she gave a small smile.

“.......”

Silence.

“Woah! That’s so manly! Can you help me with my training? I go to the gym but I’ve never seen any training methods like yours!” Kirishima said with excitement.

“I go to the gym too, maybe we can meet up and train together~! I’d love to get to know any of you!” Charlotte said with a hum as Kirishima blushed at the smile, but was too preoccupied with the excitement of a new gym-pal to pay it any mind.

“Okay, that’s enough Charlotte, put your katana away and stop using your quirk.” Karasuma sighed, not even fazed at your accomplishments.

“Fine~” Charlotte answered and complied.

“Hey, Lottie. Is it just me, or is your way of speaking more relaxed?” Hagakure asked.

“Hmm~ I tend to loosen up a bit in front of people I trust, not by choice, so I guess I trust you guys.” Charlotte gave a closed eye smile as everyone else, even Asano, blushed to Charlotte’s confusion.

“What’s going on everyone? Do you guys have a heat stroke?” Charlotte asked as Irina sweatdropped.

“Lottie~ Karma won’t be happy with all the flirting you’ve been doing~!” Irina cooed in a teasing manner while Asano’s face distorted at the mention of the name.

“Akabane?” Asano asked.

“Who?” Ojiro asked.

“Satan’s spawn.” Asano answered with his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples, as if trying to get rid of some very annoying memories as everyone sweatdropped.

“He can’t be that bad...right?” Uraraka asked hesitantly.

“Nyufufufu, He’s fine~ Gelato, are you thinking about your twin~?” Charlotte said in response, a mischievous grin plastered on her face, her light blue eyes curved into a crescent shape to which one could easily recognise their amusement.

Asano’s face distorted and he furrowed his brows heavily. Looking as if he was extremely offended, he spoke with great difficulty as well as a scornful look on his face. “Definitely not.”

“Alright everyone, change and get back to class. It’s time for Irina’s lesson.” Karasuma groaned, not having high expectations of what’s to come.

Charlotte just sighed as everyone changed and went back to the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy well, longest chapter yet with 4300 something words~! See you next Thursday.


	16. Bitch-sensei Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch-sensei's Lesson !

After everyone arrived, they took their seats and went quiet as Irina stood at the front of the class.

“Okay then everyone! I’ll be teaching some useful techniques to use in assaー I mean, battles.” Irina said as Charlotte sweatdropped at her slip up.

‘Are you trying to expose yourself to the whole world Bitch-sensei? Not that you aren’t already with those clothes of yours.’ Charlotte thought as she continued to listen.

“Okay then. Each hero has a different fighting style, be it long ranged, short ranged or midrange. We’ll be developing your styles and think critically about your positions in a team. But if you were to be asked to go undercover, what would you do?” Irina asked as the class remained silent, pondering on the question.

Iida shot his hand up. “Irina-sensei. I believe the correct way to go about an undercover mission would be to obtain the perfect disguise.”

“Correct. A good disguise is key. You then catch your opponent by surprise. And Iida right?” Irina asks.

“Yes!” Iida says.

“Were you born with a stick up your ass? You need to loosen up a little. You’re too stiff.” Irina said as Bakugou snorted at Iida’s face of shock.

“In my class, brats, I’ll be teaching about disguises, elements of surprise, battle style and roles in a team. Now, all you have to do is listen to me.” Irina said with a wink.

“In many cases, some heroes have to go undercover in different missions. I specialise in that area.”

“Now then, Lottie, I asked Midoriya if he wanted to become your practice partner~ What do you say?”

Charlotte simply smiled at the question, much to everyone else’s confusion. “No thanks, I doubt he’ll last long. I want a partner like Nagisa who can handle the hits. Or at least someone I can make fun of.”

“Awwww… Too bad then~ I’ll do my best to find you a suitable partner.” Irina said as she turned her attention back to the class.

“Now brats, to develop your own style, you need to be aware of what kind of hero you’d like to be. Your roles in a team, roles in battle, roles in missions all depends on your fighting tactics and style. You can’t have a hero suited in producing long ranged attacks fight head on, one-on-one in a battle with someone with a short ranged quirk. Of course, heroes have to be able to adapt, but in circumstances where that is avoidable, it’s better to avoid it. So as homework, I’ll need you to come up with your own style, or an idea of it.” Irina said.

“Onto the fun part! As you know, my quirk is called Seduction. Whenever I come in contact with a person’s body fluid, I can choose to make them my loyal slave or servant. But I do have a backlash which I won’t get into right now. Which is why I try not to use my quirk if it is avoidable.” Irina said as Karasuma sighed.

“As heroes, you must be able to adapt to different situations. If you know how to handle more styles of combat and approaches to situations, the higher chance of success.” Karasuma said as he sat down on a chair beside the blackboard.

“Now, I’m going to teach you the ways of seduction today and help you use it to its full potential in battle.” Irina said.

“....What??!” Everyone said as they looked at their teacher in disbelief. 

Ignoring the looks she was getting from her students, she spoke once more.

“Now repeat after me. ‘You look great in bed~’” Irina said in English as everyone blushed, Iida shot his hand up once again.

“Sensei! I believe that is a highly inappropriate way ofー”

“Suck it up Iida. Just say it.”

Charlotte then stood up, bowed and said, “You look great in bed~” 

Everyone blushed at the words that left Charlotte’s mouth as she sat down once again.

Irina clapped and said “Wonderful~ Looks like I taught at least one of you right~”

“Guys, you might just want to say it in the way she wants you to just to get it over with so that we can move on. In Junior High, she was my English teacher, and you can imagine what it was like.” Charlotte said calmly with a smile, already used to her teacher’s antics.

Hesitantly, everyone complied. 

“Y-You look great in bed…” They said, void of any specific emotions other than embarrassment.

“No no no, you need more emotion.”

“You look great in bed!” Everyone said once again.

“Pass. Now, let’s move onto disguises. Lottie, could you help be please~” Irina said with a sweet voice.

“...What do you want me to do?” Charlotte asked.

Irina made a few hand signals and pointed towards the door with a shit-eating grin.

“I swear to god Bitch-sensei, if it’s the maid outfit again, you know what’ll happen.” Charlotte said with an exasperated expression.

Maid outfit…?

“Fine then. I’ll be right back. Do I need to do anything else?” Charlotte sighed and asked.

“No, not yet~” Irina said as Karasuma muttered something under his breath which no one could catch.

After a few minutes, Charlotte came back, but none of the class could recognise her.

She had her usual black hair and blue eyes, but her hair was slightly wavy and was short, a male’s hairstyle to be exact. Her bangs were split through the middle and put to the side.

She was wearing long black pants with a black belt. A white long sleeved button up shirt and a black sleeveless vest. She had a light blue tie tied perfectly and tucked under her collar.

She was wearing what seemed to be a male suit.

Charlotte had round glasses on her face, which made him look even more beautiful than she already was.

She held a book in her hands which was thick with notes and papers sticking out.

Knock knock. “Excuse me, is Lottie here?” The pretty ikemen came in and asked with a face void of any emotion.

“No, she isn’t. She just went to get changed for the demonstration.” Karasuma answered, cooperating with Irina’s act.

“Ara~ isn’t this Noah! How nice to see you here.” Irina attempted to embrace the male but failed as he dodged nimbly to the side.

“No time for tricks Bitch-sensei.” He said as he looked towards the blond female who was pouting. His voice was normal, a tad bit lower than Charlotte’s but naturally charming.

“My name is Noah Gray, it’s nice to meet you all.” The male said with a sweet smile as all the girls in the room blushed.

Some of the males blushed as well, noticing the uncanny resemblance to Charlotte.

This time, Uraraka raised her hand. “Um, Gray, are you related to Lottie?”

“Yes. I’m her brother. You can just call me Noah.” He said as she smiled once more.

“EHHHHHH???!?!?!?!” Everyone shouted.

“But Charlotte never mentioned she had a brother…” Midoriya muttered to himself, but was still loud enough for the whole class to hear. Asano furrowed his brows, Charlotte’s family registry clearly stated that she had no other blood related family members other than her aunt and her cousin.

“Who knows? Anyways. I was told to demonstrate…. What exactly?” Noah said as he turned to Irina. 

“No worries Noah~ I got it covered.” Irina grinned and picked up a piece of white chalk and raised it to the blackboard to write four specific words before underlining them with pink chalk.

Noah flashed a look of surprise that went unnoticed by the class but it changed to a look of amusement instead.

‘The Kiss of Death’ Irina wrote in beautiful cursive writing.

“Okay, today’s unit, will be about the kiss of death.” Irina said, the four words in english.

“Sensei! What’s ‘the kiss of death’?” Iida shot his hand up and asked, not giving Irina time to answer his call.

“Oh~ Wouldn’t you like to know…!” She was interrupted and held back from walking over to the boy by Noah. Who answered in her stead.

“The Kiss of Death is a skill Bitch-sensei learnt from her mentor overseas. It’s a technique that has to have certain conditions and is counted with ‘hits’.” Noah answers as a tick mark appears on Irina’s head.

“Hey! I was just about to get to the fun part!” 

“Exactly why I stopped you before you did.” Noah crossed his arms and sighed, which was a telltale sign he had seen enough of the woman’s tricks. 

Irina’s eyes twitched in irritation. “AnYWAyS, a perfect disguise is everything. You must act and play the part. But you must also have special skills in certain situations. This is one of the ones I specialize in.”

Karasuma just stood to the side and watched the class sit in confusion.

“This skill requires talent and experience. As the name says, it involves a kiss.” Irina placed two fingers on her lips and blew a kiss forwards as the class went into a state of panic.

“EHHHHH?!?!?!?! NO WAY!!” They screeched as Iida looked like his right arm itself could chop the table into two.

“You brats are such a pain… Alright, everyone stand up. Noah, go stand in front of Lottie’s desk.” Irina scratched her head in mild irritation as the rest of the class stood up hesitantly.

With everyone in their place, Irina started to list things off of her fingers.

“Everyone who has not experienced their first kiss, and treasures their first kiss, sit down.” She said as Iida, Uraraka, Ojiro, Jiro, Midoriya, Hagakure and Yaoyorozu sat down, all adorning some sort of blush on their cheeks. Some had a light pink tint, some had faces flushed into the same color as Kirishima’s hair.

“Okay then, glitter boy, you sit down.” Irina pointed at Aoyama, who dramatically posed before sitting down.

“Purple midget brat, sit down.” Irina said as Mineta, who was drooling at the sight of her.

“But why?! Are they gonna be kissing?!” Mineta held a look of despair before sitting down anyways.

“Masked boy, thick lips, tape guy, emo birdy and... froggy girl. All of you sit down.” Irina said as she pointed at the ones she mentioned.

Irina clasped her hands together in a satisfied manner.

“Okay! You brats must answer the following questions honestly. Don’t be shy~” Irina smiled a shit-eating grin as Mina punched her right fist up into the air in excitement and curiosity.

“State your full name, experience in love and kissing and whether or not you’d be willing to kiss someone for the exercise.” Irina said as Yaoyorozu raised her hand.

“What?”

“Umm… Why do they need to have to k-kiss for this exercise? Is it really professional or…?” Yaoyorozu said, uncertain about whether or not Irina was just messing with them or not.

Instead of Irina, Karasuma answered instead from where he was sitting. 

“Class, whether you like it or not, this is an actual skill used in the field.” He confirmed as Yaoyorozu just nodded her head.

“Let’s go in the order of your seat numbers. So you’re up first.” Irina glanced at Mina.

“Ashido Mina here! I love to gossip and I have had a boyfriend or two. I’m bi though. I’ve kissed before, but nothing too serious and sure, I’m always up for a challenge!” She said, eyes sparkling with excitement as Irina motioned for her to stay standing and for Kaminari to begin.

“Kaminari Denki. I have loads of experience in love and kissing. Flirting is my area of expertise. I sure as hell would be willing to kiss someone, as long as they’re hot.” He said as he pointed finger guns at Irina. 

“Bullshit.” Sero whispered, except not really, while everyone held in their laughter.

“Next.” Irina licked her lips and Kirishima began speaking.

“Kirishima Eijiro! I have no experience with kissing whatsoever! Kissing anyone who doesn’t want to and with no love in between them is unmanly! I refuse to do so!” He said, pumping his fist as he showed a toothy grin. Irina smirked and allowed him to sit down instead.

Next, it was ‘Noah’ who had to speak next.

“Bitch-sensei. Can I stop now?” He asked as Irina waved her hand at him.

“Fine, go ahead. Do as you wish.” She sighed.

“Gray Charlotte. I have zero experience in love and relationships but because of Bitch-sensei’s past lessons, I have a lot of kissing experience. I’m good either way, so let’s just get on with it.” Charlotte said as she pulled off her short wig. 

Her short shoulder-length hair fell over her shoulder, covering her once visible back neck.

“AHHHHHH!!!” The class pointed at Charlotte in shock, some falling backwards and out of their seats while others stood in silent shock. As if the sudden reveal had broken them.

“This is the power of a perfect disguise, brats. Learn some respect. Don’t question my teachings~” Irina said with a smug look as Karasuma just deadpanned. 

“How did you change your voice like that?” Jiro asked, clearly impressed at Charlotte’s impeccable disguise.

Charlotte smiled the brightest smile ever, blinding everyone in the room.

“It’s just out of habit. Last time I did this was in Junior High. When I had to pose as Nagisa’s boyfriend to get him out of the situation.” Charlotte giggled at the thought.

“Him…?” The class said together.

“Yep! A student from another school saw Nagisa when Rio made him crossdress as a girl. He then continued to pester Nagisa and even came all the way to our campus. Because Rio and Strawberry Milk made Nagisa dress up on the day as a female student as well, Nagisa couldn’t bring himself to clear up the misunderstanding, hence my attire.” Charlotte said as she pointed at her body.

“I’d say it’s pretty effective. You had us fooled.” Kirishima said with a sigh.

“Yeah, this is indeed effective. That one time when my friend had something else to do, and wanted me to fill in at his part time job… because our Junior High didn’t allow part time jobs, I dressed up as a male waiter and took his place for the day. Gelato-kun, you dropped by that day as well~”

“That was you?!” Asano asked from the back of the class, eyes almost popping out of his sockets from being held so wide as all eyes were now on him and Charlotte.

“Yep! That was me~ I wore a blond wig that day and left my eyes as they were. Pretty nice disguise right?” Charlotte giggled at Asano’s expression.

“Let’s move on though.” She said as Irina nodded.

“Todoroki Shouto. I have no experience in love or kissing, and I honestly couldn’t care less. I’m not here to make friends. But as long as the exercise will help me become a hero, I’ll do it.” He said, voice dull and flat. Everyone stared at him as an awkward silence befell upon the class.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and whistled lightly, knowing the look in the boy’s eyes, which was the exact same as hers and Nagisa’s back when they were trapped in a cage called their house.

Irina snorted. “Brat, stop the edgy ‘I don’t need friends’ shit and listen up. Social relationships are a must if you want to be a hero. You can’t work well in a team if you don’t talk or don’t establish a sense of trust.”

“Then I don’t need a team. I c…!” Todoroki was interrupted by a glare from Karasuma.

“Todoroki Shouto was it? You can’t make that choice. Whether or not you want to be in a team. How many heroes work in teams, even if they don’t want to? If you try to handle things yourself, you’re gonna hurt yourself and the people you’re supposed to save.” He said as he sighed. 

“We’re not telling you that you have to be friendly all the time. Brats are all just brats. Honestly, we just don’t want you to be like a certain Endeawhore, who treats his fans, co-workers and other people he works with like trash.” Irina waved her right hand before crossing her arms.

Todoroki’s eyes widened, taken aback by the statement. So he wasn’t the only one who hated his father. As much as he wanted to trash talk Endeavor, it took him by surprise that it’d be his teacher who would trash talk him instead.

“Isn’t that right, Lottie? No offense or anything. But if any of you are Endeavor fans, I’ll personally put you 6 feet under.” She said as Charlotte sweatdropped.

“Endeavor is a… lost cause I would say. He’s too far gone. No offense, Todoroki.” Charlotte said apologetically as Todoroki just shook his head.

‘I’ve worked with him once… Never again. Even though I’m not a hero yet, I did work for the Ministry of Defense, as well as some agencies as a mercenary-ish person. No one knew it was me though, I’m pretty sure Nezu has a hunch about my identity too. At some point, I did temporarily become a ‘vigilante’. Except I didn’t use my quirk, which doesn’t exactly make me a ‘vigilante’.” Charlotte thought as Irina moved on to the next person. Asano.

“Asano Gakushuu. I have some experience in being in a relationship as well as kissing, but I’d prefer not to kiss anyone I don’t know or like.” He said stoically before sitting down like Kirishima did. Charlotte just inwardly shook her head. Irina flashing a look of irritation before moving on.

Bakugou. No one really wanted to deal with a classroom set on fire, but, there was no way the room was going to undergo Bakugou’s annoyance unscathed.

“The fuck do I have to answer your shitty questions?” He sneered and glared at Irina, but the irritation in his voice was clear. 

Irina sighed, her patience was starting to stretch a little. “Can it boom boom boy, you’re starting to get on my nerves. Answer the questions or sit down.”

“Yeah Bakugou, sit down if you don’t wanna answer.” Kaminari chimed as Sero nodded.

“Why should I listen to you extras? I’m going to be number 1. All of you pieces of shit don’t add up to anything more than a stepping stone I use to get to that spot.” He stated as if it was obvious while some others spoke up.

“Bakugou! It’s not befitting of a hero course student to call someone an extra!” 

“Bakubro, that’s so manly yet unmanly at the same time.”

“K-K-Kac-chan……”

Irina scratched the back of her head and sighed, which silenced the rest of the class.

“If that’s so, then go ahead.” She said as Bakugou widened his eyes.

“That’s the point. To have you all be the new ‘number 1’s’. Be it undercover, underground, defense, stealth and all. We’re supposed to train you into heroes. Heroes that can cope, save, rescue, defeat, restrain. If we don’t, then it means that we have failed, as both teachers and heroes.” Karasuma spoke up as Bakugou ‘tched’.

‘Bakugou Katsuki. Quirk: Explosions.’ Charlotte hummed.

‘Bitch-sensei must have seen through his act of ‘cocky bastard’, ‘inferiority complex’ and ‘anger issues’. He’s just afraid, like most of the Pokemons who were sent here.’ Charlotte’s gaze hardened as she watched Bakugou let small explosions explode from his hands.

“Bakugou Katsuki. I’m gonna beat all of you extras. I don’t fucking give a shit about this excercise.” He said before slumping back into his seat.

‘They act. Act like they are threatening, confident and annoyed. But they’re really just scared. In this guy’s situation, he must be scared to open up to someone by calling them ‘extras’.’ Charlotte exchanged a glance with Irina, who nodded in return.

Irina nodded in thought before gazing upon the 4 that remained standing.

“Okay, the ones who remain are Mina, Kaminari, Todoroki and Charlotte.” Irina smirked as Karasuma sighed.

“Okay then~ who wants to go first?” Irina asked.

“But Irina-sensei, you didn’t tell us what we have to do.” Mina said as Kaminari nodded, agreeing.

“Todoroki, you’re okay with anything right?” Irina walked over to him as he just nodded, after a small pause though.

“Great! Lottie, you’re up!” Irina clasped her hands together as Charlotte blanked out for a moment.

“Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. I hope you liked it~ See you next Thursday.


	17. The Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter~

“........” Charlotte remained silent.

‘Ahhh, so this is what she was plotting….’ A tick mark grew on Charlotte’s head as she saw Irina pull out her phone, holding it in a recording position.

Charlotte scratched her head and sighed an exasperated sigh. 

She turned towards Todoroki and spoke in a genuinely concerned manner. “...Are you sure? You can still...”

“...I’ll manage.” He responded, face void of any emotion but one could sense the confusion in his eyes.

Irina faked a professional smile and started recording what was about to go down.

“Fine then. You said it yourself. Please excuse me.” Charlotte said as she walked towards Todoroki’s seat, passing Asano who sat beside her and behind Todoroki. 

Todoroki kept his gaze on her as she ended up standing next to his seat, in between Sato and him. 

She pulled on his tie which made him end up half-way standing up from his seat. His knees were still bent slightly because of their height difference and the fact that she initiated the movement.

She then placed her lips on his. 

It shocked everyone, including Todoroki who widened his eyes as large as saucers. Even though they had an idea of what was going to happen, they didn’t dare think it would actually occur.

Charlotte mentally apologised at least a few hundred times as she slipped her tongue into Todorki’s mouth, which was open due to the shock. He seemed to snap out of it but it was already too late.

They intertwined tongues and Charlotte glared at Irina from the corner of her right eye. 

Todoroki didn’t know what to hold onto, his natural instinct being to push the human invading his personal boundary away, but he knew it was an exercise, a demonstration, so he couldn’t exactly do that.

In the end, he placed his left hand on the edge of his desk and his right hand clenched onto the chair he was sitting in a few seconds ago. He was starting to feel a little bit dizzy and overwhelmed, using his desk and chair to stabilize himself.

He endured his father’s ruthless ‘training’, so he thought he would be able to handle anything thrown his way. Boy, was he wrong. Horribly wrong.

Charlotte sighed inwardly as she kept his eyes on Todoroki. The number one rule for an assassin was to never lose sight of your target. She was reaching the 25th hit mark and Todoroki was still standing. 

Irina masked her slight surprise with a wide smile. ‘Didn’t this boy say he didn’t have any prior experience whatsoever? If that’s so, he’s a natural.’ She was inwardly impressed, but was never gonna show that side of her to anyone.

By the time Charlotte reached the 28th hit, Todoroki collapsed to his seat in a daze, eyes watering slightly and unfocused, his face as red as Karma’s hair, blushing profusely.

The class gaped. Asano actually looked surprised as he cocked his eyebrows. Midoriya was blushing heavily as Bakugou stared, then starting to laugh as he pointed at Todoroki, saying that he was weak for getting beaten by a measly kiss. 

Charlotte furrowed her brows as she looked towards the content Irina, who stopped recording.

“Hehehehehe~ Nice Lottie. 28 hits. Not bad~” She said as Charlotte scowled at her teacher.

“Well then class, see the usefulness of this special technique? Problem is that you have to experience it first before you’re able to try and do it yourself~”

“I think I may have broke him, Bitch-sensei.” Charlotte said as she looked towards Kaminari and Mina.

“Do you guys want to try as well?” She asked as she tilted her head to the left.

Before they could answer, Irina smiled and said “All in good time. You guys can try next time~”

“This makes wonderful blackmailing material~” Irina hummed, happy with the outcome of her little lesson.

“B-B-B-Blackmailing?!?!” The class stuttered, still a bit shook at how fast everything came and went like the wind.

“Yeah, beware Lottie~ I’ll send this to Rio if you’re not careful.” Irina brought a hand to her mouth to cover a wide smile plastered onto her face as she snickered behind it.

Charlotte visibly shivered, as if scared, no. As if wary of the person ‘Rio’ and their blackmailing antics, was what the class had the impression of.

Until Asano raised his eyebrows and muttered. “Nakamura Rio?” 

He didn’t seem to be looking for an answer, but his thought just came out that way.

Charlotte shivered once more as Irina came close to her and blew on her ear.

“So~~ Do you want me to send Rio this?” She teased as she waved her phone in front of Charlotte. 

She quickly proceeded to pop a piece of candy into Todoroki’s mouth, snapping him out of his daze.Coming into reality made his blush die down a little.

“Ugh…. No.” Charlotte cursed under her breath, but was saved by Karasuma’s phone.

All eyes were on him as he cooly reached into his pocket of his suit and pulled out his phone.

Placing it next to his ear, he started off with a “Hello. Karasuma Tadaomi here.”

He listened to the person on the other end of the line speak as his expression grew hard, body visibly stiffening. The class remained silent, it seemed to be important after all.

After Karasuma exchanged a few brief and hushed words, he ended the call and turned to Charlotte.

“Charlotte… come out with me for a second. It’s… important.” Karasuma said as Charlotte followed him without another word.

Silence befell upon the class until Irina broke the silence.

“Alright children,” Irina said as she ignored the irritated voice of Bakugou at the mention of them being ‘children’, “Let’s practice a few more sentences that will aid you in the future~” 

Meanwhile...

Karasuma sighed as soon as he stepped out of the classroom with Charlotte closing the door behind them.

“What’s wrong Karasuma-sensei? You look like you’ve aged ten years from that one phone call. Is it from the Ministry or the Hero association?” Charlotte asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door she just closed.

“I’ll cut straight to the point. Takaoka Akira has escaped from where he was held.” Karasuma said as Charlotte widened her eyes, standing upright once more.

“What?” Charlotte questioned with a menacing scowl.

“Takaoka has escaped.” Karasuma repeated.

“Nononono, I heard you just fine the first time. But… How?” She asked, what remained unsaid but successfully delivered was ‘Was it an attack?’ since Takaoka could never escape from the Ministry of Defense’s watchful eyes.

“A purple mist warped him away while he was strapped onto a chair. We’re currently investigating this, but with how… deranged Takaoka is, I presume he’s going to be after you once more, ever since Assassination Island. No, even before that, back when he taught you guys.” Karasuma replied as Charlotte nodded and went into deep thought before letting out a dry chuckle.

“I mean, at least it’s good to know that I have an abusive, psychotic villain on my tail.” Charlotte said as Karasuma placed his fingers against his temples.

“You… I’m not even going to say anything on this one.” Karasuma said but gave Charlotte a knowing gaze.

“I’ll be careful. What should we do? I know almost for certain that he’s after me. I ‘humiliated’ him twice.” She said sarcastically, raising her index and middle finger on both hands and air quoted the word ‘humiliated’.

“You’re always careful, so you should be fine. But you’re going to have to live with either me or Irina for the time being. So that we can keep an eye on you. You shouldn’t go anywhere alone either.” Karasuma answered as Charlotte snorted.

“Even if I’m alone, I’m strong enough to defeat him at the very least. I’m not in my best state, but it should be more than enough to beat him...” She said but Karasuma’s sharp glare stopped her from continuing. She raised her arms in a surrender gesture before sighing.

“But it does beg the question. Who? Or what? If it’s a warp or teleporting quirk, there must be limitations. How did they know Takaoka was there? Why did they take him? What are they after? What do they want from him? Even if they wanted to work or capture the villain ‘A.T’, it was never really clarified as ‘Takaoka Akira’.” Charlotte said as Karasuma nodded at her reasonable questions.

“That’s only the tip of the iceberg. Since I’ll be coming to live with you or Irina, I’ll do a full, in-depth analysis then.” Charlotte said as Karasuma spoke up after her.

“I’m going to send a few heroes, or ministry members to watch over Class-E. Even though it’s likely that you’ll be targeted first and foremost, they’re still a possibility.” Karasuma said as Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

“I’m going to be doing some supply shopping with Itona later after school. I should be fine. You can send a guard after me as well. I don’t mind.” She said as Karasuma nodded with an exasperated sigh, both turning back to enter the classroom.

“AS I SAID, WATER IS NOT WET!”

“It is Bakugou, just admit it.” 

“IT’S nOT!!!” 

“Test it then.”

A number of high pitched screeches assaulted Charlotte and Karasuma’s ears as they looked upon the chaotic class of 1-A. 

Bakugou was stating, yelling actually, across the room that water wasn’t wet, it only makes other materials wet when it sticks to the surface of them.

Kaminari, being the personification of stupidity himself, decided to challenge Bakugou, which ended with Bakugou pouring water over himself and the desks to prove that water was not wet. 

“This is going to be a long year…” Karasuma muttered as Charlotte nodded.

“You said it, not me.” She muttered before raising her voice to get the attention of the explosive teen.

“Bakugou! Stop spraying water all over the place. Where do you even get the stuff anyways??” Charlotte seemed genuinely confused as the already enraged Bakugou screamed at her.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT COFFEE ADDICT?? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME? What the FUCK were you and Eyebrows over there talking about?” An overly agitated blond shouted as he pointed his index finger towards Charlotte.

“Well, there’s no need for an asshole like you to know.” Charlotte retorted.

“BITCH!!”

“Brat.”

“SLUT!”

“Motherfucker.”

“Smartass.”

“Why thank you Bakugou.”

“Alright brats, settle down!” Irina shouted over the noise, having finally decided to intervene. Everyone then returned to their seats, which were all wet thanks to a CerTAiN somEonE.

“Bitch-sensei~” Charlotte dragged out the last syllable as Irina looked towards her.

“Since you’ve had your fun, it’s time I had mine. I have a male uniform copied in my dimension space. I’ll be staying in my ‘male’ form.” Charlotte said with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Sure, but why?” Irina asked as Karasuma just sighed, already used to the antics of the cross-dressing girl in front of him.

“I want to say hello to Shinso and some of the other students. Maybe even All Might~” Charlotte hummed as she left the room to get changed, everyone else still in a daze.

“...why the hell do even deal with this…..” Karasuma murmured but knew that Charlotte was also slightly shaken by the news that Takaoka had escaped where he was being held. Shaking his head, he dragged Irina off to the teacher’s lounge for lunch.

At Lunch

“Hey, who is that boy over there?”

“He’s so pretty, he could pull it off as a model!”

Charlotte received stares as she walked around the cafeteria with some of her UA friends that consisted of Kirishima, Mina, Uraraka, Midoriya, Hagakure, Kaminari, Jiro, Asui and surprisingly, Iida, Tokoyami, Asano and Bakugou as well. All following her to see the reactions on other people’s faces.

They giggled at the whispers and stares their friend was getting, all having an amused glint in their eyes.

Charlotte spotted a familiar purple-haired male and walked over to him elegantly.

“Hello there! I’m Noah Gray~ Nice to meet you Shinso, I’ve heard a lot about you from Lottie.” ‘Noah’ said as he greeted the individual, reaching a hand out.

“....Nice to meet you too. I hope Charlotte hasn’t been trash talking me behind my back.” Shinso responded with a skeptical look but shook the hand nonetheless.

“Of course not! She’s told me that you were the first ever official friend she made in Musutafu on her own~ And that you have a wonderful quirk to go along with an amazing personality!” Noah said with a smile as Shinso blushed a little.

Mina, Kaminari and Kirishima desperately tried to hold their laughter in from behind before they finally couldn’t bear it.

“Ahahahahaha, jesus christ, you pulled it off Lottie!” Mina said as she held her stomach.

“Thanks for blowing my cover guys~” Charlotte said as she switched her voice back to her original one.

“......Charlotte?” Shinso said, shocked at the scene playing in front of him.

“Yes Hito~?” Charlotte said in a teasing manner which made Shinso’s ears go red.

Shinsou covered the bottom of his face with his other hand for a few seconds before letting Charlotte’s hand go.

“......don’t do this ever again.” Shinso said, composing himself from the little prank..

Charlotte pouted but said nonetheless. “Fine then~”

She was about to say something else, before an alarm sounded.

“Security Level 3 has been broken. All students, please evacuate in an orderly fashion.” 

The speakers sounded as everyone got up from their seats and headed towards the exit in a not-so-orderly-fashion.

“What’s going on?” Iida asked a nearby student, but before they could answer, Charlotte did.

“Security level three has been broken. It means someone has infiltrated the building.” Charlotte says as she hardens her eyes.

“You need to evacuate now.” Charlotte says as she pushes everyone to head for the exit as she goes in the opposite direction heading towards Nezu’s office.

‘If it’s just a false alarm, then it’s fine. But if someone broke in… they would go to Nezu’s office since that’s where all the valuable things are.’ Charlotte’s mind went a thousand miles per second, thinking of numerous possibilities.

When she arrived at the office, she spotted out of the corner of her left eye, a purple mist in the corridor. But it soon faded into nothingness, which made Charlotte slightly question what she saw, but decided to think about it later. Purple mist did seem awfully familiar to Takaoka’s breakout after all.

She entered Nezu’s office and checked everything. Nothing was out of place, which was even more odd.

‘...There are no traces of the computer being hacked. Which means that they took a physical approach…. Let’s head to the entrance first to see what all the noise outside is.’

Meanwhile, back at the exit near the cafeteria, everyone got separated as the crowd rushed towards the exit, panicking.

Iida notices the cause of the alarm and asks Uraraka to make him float with her quirk.

He then used his quirk and landed right above the exit sign, holding onto the pipe existing above it.

“IT’S JUST THE PRESS! THERE’S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! WE’RE FINE! THIS IS U.A. BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITTING OF THIS GREAT INSTITUTION!” Iida shouts as everyone slows to a stop.

Soon enough, the police arrived and the reporters were driven away.

Charlotte arrived at the front gates of UA and was met with some other staff members such as Recovery Girl, Thirteen, Midnight, Karasuma, Irina and the principal.

“Charlotte. No ordinary reporter could have done this. Someone instigated this whole affair. Did you see anything suspicious? Can you confirm anything?” Nezu asked as he turned to Charlotte, not even fazed by her attire.

“Yeah, well, I did see some type of purple mist in the corridor next to your office Nezu-san. There are no traces of hacking, bugs planted, or anything physically wrong. But you may want to check anyways. Just in case.” She started off as Nezu and the other heroes listened carefully.

“There was also the notice that Takaoka Akira, also known as the villain ‘A.T.’, disappeared. His escape also had something to do with a ‘purple mist’-like thing. It definitely isn’t the doing of a pokemon, or else I would have gotten a notice.” Charlotte said as she bent down to observe the remains of the former U.A. gate.

“Nezu-san….. I have a bad feeling of what’s to come. This… looks like something tried to disintegrate it, but had pulled away before the pieces had been completely destroyed.” She said subtly but Nezu had gotten the message nonetheless, making a mental note to see if anyone had a disintegrating quirk.

“Lottie, why are you dressed up as a male student? You look like a mini Lukas but with black hair~!!” Midnight asked, fawning over the cross-dressing female as Irina joined her in with the fangirling. Karasuma just sighed, not wanting to elaborate.

‘...Lukas? My father? But everyone always said I looked like mother...”

“Biー Irina-sensei had me dress up for a demonstration to do with disguises and going undercover in some missions.” Charlotte said in response as Midnight turned to Irina, throwing a thumbs up.

“Charlotte. I know that your skills are top notch, so would you please go and search for anything around the school that seems abnormal? If the intruders are still hiding about, you have permission to use your quirk and inform a nearby staff member. I’m sure it would be pretty easy for you, considering your assassination skills.” Nezu said.

“Sure thing Nezu-san, I’ll report to Aizawa-sensei afterwards.” Charlotte said with a chuckle as she disappeared without a trace, stunning the pros around her.

“Oi oi oi, did yoU juSt SeE tHaT? She’S likE a NInJa!!” Present Mic exclaimed as Nezu simply let out a low chuckle, terrifying Present Mic as well as the rest of the pro heroes around.

“God it’s so uncanny how they both terrify the hell out of me each time they chuckle like that…” Irina held up her arm and revealed goosebumps and Karasuma inwardly agreed.

“With Karma backing her up, I wouldn’t mess with her even if it meant the end of the world.” He admitted as Irina shook her head, shivering.

Meanwhile, at 1-A, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu stood at the front of the class.

“W-We’d like to choose the other student council members! ….But before that, this is important!” Midoriya stuttered slightly.

“I believe that Iida is better suited to be class president…!” Midoriya said confidently.

“You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis. I think…. He’s the correct person for the job.” Midoriya continued.

“Ah! Sounds good!! Iida really showed his stuff in the cafeteria!! Not that I have anything against Midoriya!” Kirishima said.

“He was like a beacon pointing towards the emergency exit.” Kaminari responded.

“Whatever. Just get on with it… What a waste of time.” Aizawa said as he glared in his caterpillar form, slurping on an energy pack.

“EEEEK!!” the class looked surprised, not noticing him in the corner of the room.

“I will accept the job then!” Iida said as he stood up in a formal manner and raised one of his hands straight up, somewhat similar to a pole.

“You can do it, Mr. Exit Sign!!” Kirishima said as he clenched both his fists.

“You can do what…?” A voice came from the opened window as a familiar figure jumped in.

It was Charlotte, and she scared the living daylights out of Koda, who was standing near the window.

“Aizawa-sensei, nothing to report. Sorry Koda, what did I miss?” Charlotte said with a smile, still being in her male form.

Aizawa just grunted and went back to sleep.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???” Bakugou said for the nth time as he rose from his seat.

“Oh! W-We just agreed that Iida would become class president! We’ll be choosing the other student council members as well…!” Midoriya answered.

“Oh! I see~ I guess my vote this morning was right after all~ And Bakugou, does your brain only process profanities or are you just a dumbass?” Charlotte said sly grin.

“SHUT IT EXTRA.”

“Be more creative with the names Boom Boom boy.” Charlotte hummed and turned away from the explosive blond and faced Iida.

“You voted for me this morning…?” Iida asked.

“You seemed like you’d be a good class president. And I didn’t really think Gelato over there wanted to become the class president…” Charlotte said with a smile, looking to her right to see Asano in his seat. Iida returned the smile happily at the prolonged feeling of being recognised.

“Where were you Lottie?” Yaoyorozu asked as Charlotte shook all the leaves and branches stuck in her uniform and her hair.

“I was just helping Recovery Girl carry some materials and I thought climbing the trees would be quicker than taking the stairs.” Charlotte lied with an unwavering smile.

“Hah. What a fucking idiot.” Bakugou sneered.

“Once again, says the explosive pomeranian who’s vocabulary is limited to ‘Die’, ‘Go to hell’ and many other profanities.” Charlotte retorts, which leaves Bakugou letting out small explosions in anger.

“BITCH WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?” Bakugou said in a more threatening way as he grabbed Charlotte’s tie. 

Charlotte’s choker became visible as her tie and collar was pulled on. She remained calm and decided to take the attention off of her for the time being.

“Oh my~! Threatening a fellow classmate! Class President, I think you may want to do something about this~ Even so, I rest my case.” Charlotte said as she looked towards Iida and gave an overdramatic bow.

Almost immediately, Iida went over to Bakugou with his arms performing a chopping motion and started lecturing the explosive blond, who responded with numerous curses and insults.

Everyone sweatdropped.

‘Damn, did we just unleash a child of satan into our class?? iNTo ThE WoRLd??”

“L-Lottie, d-do you mind if I ask y-you a q-question…?” Uraraka stuttered quietly as Charlotte responded with a curious nod.

“Sure~” She said as Uraraka played with her fingers.

“W-Well, during I-Irina-sensei’s class… That …” She said as all eyes turned towards her. Todoroki, who was sitting in his seat, minding his own business, twitched upon hearing someone mention the ‘exercise’ during class.

“Yeah! I also want to ask about that!” Kaminari said, beaming with excitement.

“Go ahead guys. Ask away.” Charlotte tilted her head with a smile.

“K-K-K-Kiss o-of D-D-Death...?!?! Y-You didn’t say too m-much a-about it...” Uraraka asked, blush tinting her cheeks as she felt embarrassed asking such a question. Her body language made it clear that she was having trouble speaking about it aloud, if her fidgeting fingers weren’t a giveaway, her fantic eyes would.

“Bitch-sensei didn’t explain it properly, but the Kiss of Death is a technique Bitch-sensei learnt from her teacher. You manage to get ‘hits’ off of the other person. It’s basically another version of a French kiss and it’s a good tactic to catch people off guard if you’re undercover.” Charlotte explained.

“Some people have higher tolerances, some people have lower tolerances. Todoroki today, would be considered quite decent. But it could be that I was just getting rusty as well.” Everyone blushed at her statement, remembering what happened during Irina’s class.

“D-D-D-D-D-Does t-t-that m-mean that wh-when Irina-sensei… said i-if I w-wanted to be-become your p-partner….?” Midoriya asked, his whole face flushed a bright red.

“Yep. She wanted for you to be like Todoroki and become my partner. Though, I doubt I’ll do it again to the same person, unless they’re exceptional. I do need practice though. It is a good skill to have.” She responded with a smile as Midoriya had an internal dilemma over her words.

“Hold it hold it! Practice…?! Does that mean…...!? That you….?” Mina asked excitedly as she struggled to complete her question.

“Hm? What Mina?” Charlotte asked as Mina practically pounced onto her.

“OHmyGoD yoU’VE kiSSEd sOmEonE elSE bEFoRE! WhO wAs IT? TeLL mE ALL abOUT iT!!!” She squealed with joy as she shook Charlotte back and numerous times.

“O-Okay, OKAY!! Please stop shaking me Mina! I’ll tell you!” Charlotte raised her voice a little, stuttering as she was shook back and forth. 

“Sorry~! Now, SPILL!!”

‘Oh my god, she has some arm strength after all. I’ve never felt so dizzy since Rio shaked me to the moon and back. And that says something.’

All the girls gathered around her. Since it was a study period, Iida and Yaoyorozu tried to get some people to actually do work. But unfortunately, as soon as the topic of Charlotte’s previous kisses, Yaoyorozu joined the crowd of the ‘I want to hear too’ students. Aizawa didn’t seem to care but he still kept his ears out.

Even if some students, namely Tokoyami, Todoroki, Bakugou and Asano, didn’t crowd around her while everyone else did, which included all of the girls, as well as Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima.

“Okay! Jeez, aren’t you all ecstatic. Give me some space and get comfortable. You want the story of my first…? Or…” Charlotte said with a hint of playful sarcasm, but she couldn’t even finish when Mina and the other girls shouted “FIRST!!”

Everyone who had seats nearby went to sit in them, while others at the front of the classroom either dragged their chair over or sat on a nearby table.

“First huh…? Okay then.” Charlotte sweatdropped as she began to talk about her first kiss.

“Okay, I remember this one real well. Because it may be one of the few times I was actually flustered by someone else’s action.” Charlotte said beforehand as everyone else wondered what it was like. For the normally so calm Charlotte to be flustered.

“And… Know that this was after I met Bitch-sensei. Like, in Class 3-E, last year of junior high. It was… I think, 5 months before graduation…? Just…. know. ” Everyone nodded, and so, Charlotte started telling the ‘story’ of her first kiss.

“Lottie, I’m bored~!” Rio, a long blonde haired girl with blue eyes said as she lay on the desk with her arms stretched out in front of her.

“What do you suppose we do then?” Charlotte asked as she sat on her chair in front of Rio. She was in her uniform and was drinking some instant coffee. Nagisa and Kayano sat beside each other as they leaned onto the desks around them.

“Why don’t we play a game~!” A voice sounded behind Charlotte. It was Karma, who was drinking his signature drink, Strawberry Milk.

This time, Asano, who was beside Charlotte, in his seat spoke up. His eyebrows were furrowed as his eyes squinted into a scowl upon hearing of the name.

“Akabane? Him again??” He asked, he had highly hoped that it wasn’t the case.

“Mn. Strawberry Milk. Otherwise known as the infamous Akabane Karma. As well as my partner in crime.”

“Sure, but what game?” Kayano said as Rio reached into her bag to find a pack of pocky. Actually, numerous packs of pocky, like she had already plotted up to this point.

Mina gasped in realization. “It was the pocky game!!” She squealed in delight. Desperate to hear more.

“Of course… I do want to know how you would just join in with the game. Judging from the fact that you hadn’t kissed anyone before that, it must mean you were treasuring your ‘first kiss’.” Yaoyorozu guessed

Charlotte scratched her cheek in embarrassment. “Yeah… You guessed right. When I was around 4 years old, my mother told me that whoever you shared your first kiss with would be your forever soulmate.”

“EHHHH?!?! SERIOUSLY?” Uraraka said in surprise.

“Yeah. I believed it until, what. 5th grade? In my ‘family’, I was banned from being in a relationship.” She said.

‘Because my dear aunt didn’t want my dear cousin Maya to be single while I was in a relationship. So she banned it in general.’

“Moving on…” Charlotte tried to change the topic, as the attention returned to the story.

“Let’s play the pocky game!” Rio said excitedly as she got her phone out. Presumably to take pictures for whatever was about to go down.

Nagisa blushed a bit, then spoke up. “A-A-Are you s-sure…?” He asked as his brain worked around the idea.

“Yes! Why wouldn’t I be?” Rio asked with an evil grin.

“I’m in!” Kayano raised her hand while Nagisa agreed reluctantly.

“Sure~ It should be a nice way to kill time~” Karma sat down in a chair next to Rio as he kept his eyes on Charlotte as she was the only one who hadn’t answered.

“Ummm. Before I say whether or not I want to participate, can you run me over the rules of the ‘pocky game’ quickly?” Charlotte asked politely.

“OH My gOD!! You diDn’T knOW whAT thE poCkY gAmE WAS!!!” Mina screamed as Charlotte just chuckled.

“Yeah. I didn’t spend a lot of time outside of the house other than going to school. It was only until the last year of Junior High, when I started to loosen up a little. You should have seen me.” Charlotte chuckled once more as everyone wanted to know what happened next.

“Hah. What a dumb bitch you are.” Bakugou snorted as Charlotte sent him a ‘nice’ smile.

“Oh please. At least I’ve kissed someone before, unlike you.” Charlotte taunted as Bakugou turned a deep red.

“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO SAYS I HAVEN’T KISSED BEFORE?”

“Based on your slight stutter, and your entire being, me. Anyways…”

“Lottie… You don’t know what the pocky game is??” Kayano said in surprise before grinning at Rio, who grinned back.

“...No I don’t. Mind running me over the rules?” Charlotte asked once more as Rio just smiled.

“It’d be easier to just show you.” Kayano said with a grin as she looked towards Rio.

“Okay then, I guess it would indeed be easier for me to just go along with it.” Charlotte said as Karma raised an eyebrow.

“W-W-W-W-Wait!! Lottie, are you sure…???” Nagisa asked with worry, knowing full well what the two girls beside him were plotting.

“?? Why wouldn’t I be? Is it something that I should be worried about?” Charlotte responded, utterly confused at Nagisa’s reaction.

“N-No… It’s not like that…” Nagisa said, an internal dilemma within him. Should he tell her? Or should he not. If he told her, Rio and Kayano would hunt him down for ruining the perfect chance. But if he didn’t Charlotte would have her first kiss stolen by Karma. While noticing his internal struggle, Rio interrupted him.

“Karma, you’re up!” Rio looked towards the redheaded boy sitting next to her. He noticed what she wanted to do and smirked.

“Ugh… I should have never trusted Rio and Kayano, those two traitors. But I guess I deserve it. I took it upon myself.” Charlotte sighed.

“Wait wait wait wait WAIT. Are you saying that your first kiss was Akabane???” Asano said with a complicated expression. An expression that was a mix of disbelief and something similar to disgust.

“Yeah. Well, to be fair, Strawberry Milk and I just got along very well. Maybe due to our personalities or our hobbies.”

“Hobbies. Definitely hobbies.” Asano suppressed a shiver that threatened to crawl up his spine as Charlotte just shrugged.

She smirked at the slightly disturbed Asano, “What can I say?” She smiled as she continued. “You know the saying, ignorance is bliss.”

“Now then, back to the story…”

“Alright~ Fine by me. Just don’t regret it Pocky~” Karma chuckled, amused at what was about to happen. He stood up and motioned for Charlotte to stand as well, so that’s exactly what she did.

At this point, Nagisa seemed to be praying that nothing bad would happen, but as soon as they let Karma into the game, all his prayers just went flying out the window, never to be seen again.

“Okay~ So Lottie, all you need to do, is hold the pocky in your mouth. Don’t bite it yet. Close your eyes and start biting on my count. Okay?” Rio said as Charlotte nodded. 

She did notice Kayano giggling to herself, but thought nothing of it.

“Okay then.” And so Charlotte closed her eyes and held onto the pocky stick.

After making sure she had her eyes closed, because of their height difference, Karma leaned down and placed the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth. He kept his eyes open, and on Charlotte. In case anything happened.

Kayano looked at both Charlotte and Karma in excitement, Nagisa having a look of terror, and Rio just simply loving the blackmail material soon to be available while she held her phone in one hand.

“Okay Charlotte~ You can start biting the pocky. About one centimeter per bite~!”

Charlotte gave a low hum of acknowledgment as she took a bite. Karma doing the same.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

‘Why do I have a bad feeling about what’s to happen?’ Charlotte thought as she continued biting the pocky stick.

She then hesitated to take the next bite.

Karma was resisting the urge to smile as he saw Charlotte struggle over whether or not to take a bite. In his opinion, it was quite cute. It was only the 5th bite after all. Just a couple more and their lips would meet in a kiss.

Charlotte decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and slowly nibbled her end of the pocky stick. Like a frightened squirrel trying to test the waters.

After confirming there wasn’t anything abnormal so far, Charlotte took another bite, which was bigger than her previous ones, and brought her lips just 3cm away from Karma’s. Startling the latter as well as their audience.

Rio got her phone ready for a video as Kayano got her phone ready for a few photos. 

Karma tilted his head so that their noses wouldn’t be touching as they were just a touch away from kissing. Their audience waited in anticipation as Charlotte decided to nibble once more.

Karma’s eyes were on her the whole time as his cheeks were tinted a slight bit of a pinkish hue, but it was barely noticeable by anyone.

Tortured by Charlotte’s slow pace, he quickly reached one to grab Charlotte’s wrist and pulled her towards himself while the other was gently placed on Charlotte’s face when their lips finally met.

Charlotte took a good moment, a minute or so, to process what had happened.

Kayano was squealing as Rio was grinning maliciously, but in a playful manner as Nagisa flushed pink.

Charlotte opened her eyes to meet the same mercury eyes from before the game. The eyes of a certain redhead that was right in front of her.

While she was frozen in shock, he took the chance to deepen the kiss, which made Charlotte’s body jolt in surprise.

Rio was filming the whole thing so Karma thought that he would just enjoy the moment before asking for a copy to be sent to him later.

“Mn! MmmHmMM!!” Charlotte struggled out of Karma’s grip but to no avail as both Karma’s hands were wrapped around her wrists, holding them still. 

Though Charlotte had an immense amount of strength, she didn’t want to risk hurting Karma so she stopped struggling and sighed mentally.

‘Ughh…. I shOuLD hAvE knoWn ThoSE tWo woULd sET Me uP.’

Karma let out a low hum of amusement before parting lips. Charlotte was in a daze so Karma took the chance to intertwine his right hand with her left with a huge grin on his face, as if he had accomplished something great. Which, in one way, to get Charlotte in such a daze, was a great accomplishment.

Rio and Kayano laughed and giggled, as Nagisa went over to Charlotte to see if she was okay.

“L-L-Lottie!!! Are you o-okay?” He asked as Charlotte just pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down.

“.....What just happened?” She asked as Rio and Kayano went over to answer her question.

“Well~ You just got your first kiss stolen~!” Kayano hummed in glee.

“Y’know I love you and all... but this is some seriously good quality blackmail material~” Rio said next as she placed a hand over Charlotte’s shoulder.

“Besides~ It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing~” 

Charlotte scoffed. “How could I have been so blind… Blind enough to trust you two, of all people….” She mumbled as Karma, who she hadn’t noticed was still holding her hand, brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle peck on her knuckles, leaving Charlotte dumbfounded.

“......”

“Come on~ Pocky, you were the one who went along with it~ don’t back out now.” He said while smirking.

Click.

The shutter of a camera had sounded as Charlotte looked towards where it came from.

It was Koro-sensei, scribbling in his ‘ship book for the class’ as he glued in the newly taken picture while a pink and embarrassed expression was on his face.

“.....Koro-sensei.” Charlotte said as she hanged her head, making her look angry. She squeezed Karma’s hand, to his surprise.

“....What do you think, you’re doing?” She asked with a sweet smile, the rest of the day being just history.

“Yeah. That’s pretty much how that happened. My teacher had this ‘ship book’ for the class. And I swear to god, I’m in at least half of the pages.” Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh as Mina let out a high pitched squeal.

“SoOOo cuTEEE!!”

“I was a fool to trust Kayano and Rio, back to back. I…. can’t deal with them. But it was also my fault for not thinking about it enough beforehand.” Charlotte sighed once more.

Soon, class was dismissed and Charlotte went back home to change into something more comfortable to meet up with Itona while the majority of the rest of class 1-A decided to have some class bonding time, also an excuse to hang out and do stupid stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that for classmates at all, there will be no ‘-san’ or anything. But with Nezu or characters who are older and don’t have a hero name, they will have a ‘-san’ at the back of their name. Otherwise, I feel like a student just calling Nezu, ‘Nezu’ is kinda strange.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~! See you next week.


	18. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itona and his pet weasel!!!!
> 
> -i love itona-

Recap

Soon, class was dismissed and Charlotte went back home to change into something more comfortable to meet up with Itona while the majority of the rest of class 1-A decided to have some class bonding time, also an excuse to hang out and do stupid stuff.

“So what the fuck are we doing here?” Bakugou snorted with a scowl.

“I hate to admit Charlotte is right, but are profanities all you can say Bakugou?” Asano asked as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes skyward.

“SHUT UP ORANGESICLE.” Bakugou sneered.

“You know, for some reason, your voice pisses me off quite a bit.” Asano retorted calmly.

“WELL FUCK YOU TOO.” Bakugou shouts.

“To the mall we go!!” Mina shouted in excitement, ignoring Bakugou and Asano’s constant bickering.

“I thought it was supposed to be a class activity!” Iida said as he put his hands forward in a chopping motion.

Uraraka thought for a moment before counting off her fingers. “It’s too bad Lottie, Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Shoji and Todoroki couldn’t make it…”

Everyone met up near the entrance of the large shopping center wearing their more comfortable and stylish clothing.

“I’m surprised Tokoyami decided to participate as well, ribbit.” Asui said.

“Iida, this is a class activity! We’re going to have some fun and relax! We’re first going to go to the mall and hangout, then we’re going to go to a new cafe that opened a few months ago! I heard there were amazing reviews about the place!” Mina said as her eyes shone with excitement.

“I’m just tagging along, or should I say I was dragged along.” Tokoyami said with his arms crossed.

“I-I-I-I-I-I t-think this i-is a wonderful b-bonding o-oportunity…!” Midoriya said, flustered and nervous, having it be the first time in forever he went out with friends, or even had friends.

“Tch.” Bakugou turned his head away.

“C’mon Bakubro, don’t be like that. We’re here to have some fun!” Kirishima said with the same excitement that was in Mina’s eyes.

“Shut up shitty hair.” 

Yaoyorozu smiled and twirled her index fingers together. “I’m happy to spend some time with everyone.” 

“I would have really loved toー” Mineta was cut off by some glares coming from Jiro and Yaoyorozu.

“Guys, chill. We’re going to spending the time in UA together doing equally stupid stuff, we need to at least get to know each other!” Kaminari said as he put his arms behind his head, resting his head on his hands.

Just then, they spotted Charlotte standing in front of the main entrance, seemingly to be waiting for someone.

At the sight of their seemingly angelic classmate, numerous people paused their conversation to look up. Dark Shadow seemed to sense the girl’s presence and was eager to go and embrace her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hey! Look! Isn’t that Lottie? Did she change her mind?” Uraraka asked with a bright smile, happy to see her new friend.

Charlotte wore an off white long sleeved hoodie and a blue sleeveless jacket with pockets on the outside of it. 

She had light brownish beige shorts and long black leggings underneath. She wore a black scarf with a strange and round yellow face on the ends of it and wore a hat that was the same colour as her shorts.

There was a black bag hung over her shoulder as her hair was left as it was, short parts behind her ears and long parts behind her shoulders.

She had white earphones hanging from her ears as she tapped to the music coming from her phone, sometimes humming along with the tune. She checked her phone every minute, as if she was impatient and waiting for a message.

But soon, that question was answered, when a white haired boy came up to Charlotte and greeted her. 

He had white hair and golden eyes. His hair was short and uneven in some parts as he wore a light purple bandana with white criss cross lines as a pattern.

He wore a red high-collared long sleeve sweater and a woolly beige scarf around his neck along with long black pants.

Everyone was confused, some furrowed their brows in dismay, as to who the boy was and how he knew Charlotte. 

Charlotte gave the boy a hug and a little weasel-like creature climbed onto Charlotte’s shoulder, making her giggle.

“...Guys, change of plans! We’re going to spy on Lottie!” Mina said as she pumped her fist in the air.

“S-S-Shouldn’t we just go and say hello to h-her?” Midoriya stuttered, not really liking the idea of stalking his friend.

“Where’s the fun in that? Now off we go!!!” Mina said as she ran closer, the rest of the group followed, some more excited than others.

As they walked, they could hear the two in front talking and laughing.

“Why the fuck are we doing this?” Bakugou growled, not happy at all to waste his time on such trivial matters. He may not admit it, but he was also slightly curious who the small white-haired boy was.

Everyone shushed him, which made a tick mark appear on the left side of his head.

Ignoring him, everyone focused their attention on their classmate and the boy next to her.

Mina sighed. “We’re too far away, we can’t hear what they’re talking about…!”

Midoriya, who had been against spying on Charlotte, spoke up. “B-But if we get to close, they’ll notice us. C-Charlotte has incredible awareness of her s-surroundings.”

“I can probably use my quirk to eavesdrop on their conversation.” Jiro said in a quiet manner before leaning to the wall and sticking her earphone jacks into the wall. 

“ーto, how’s the workshop going?” 

“Pretty well. We got a commission to create a personal health care machine for mentally and physically weak patients. In the form of a robot.”

“Nice! It’s been a while since I polished my skills, need some help?”

“I’ll take you up on the offer, after we get materials though...”

“Ah~! I wish you could have gone to UA… There’s a support department and I think you would have loved it.”

“Come on Charlotte, you know it’s not my thing to hang around heroes. I might think about transferring in at the very least. I’m sure Nezu wouldn’t mind another former 3-E student.”

“I think they’re going to go to a shop to get materials to build a robot.... Is what they said.” Jiro simplified as the rest of the group continued to act normal while stalking their friend.

Just as Jiro stated, they soon arrived at a huge store that sold metal parts, tools, screws, wood, glue and other trinkets and gadgets.

Charlotte and Itona went in and the rest of the group followed.

The group headed to a section and got closer to Charlotte and the white haired boy so that they could hear what they were talking about without having to rely on Jiro.

“Ito~ What materials do you have in mind this time?” Charlotte chuckled and said as she looked through the rows of tools and equipment.

“I’m thinking of purchasing some scrap equipment, some carbon fibre materials and a carbon fibre skeleton. I did some research and it seems that I can make more… flexible robots and AIs. And because on my commission, it may not be a good idea to use full metal as it would be slightly intimidating. I might even be able to have Ritsu transferred onto the model if it works.” Itona responded.

“Hmm, if that’s the case, you can do some experimenting with some carbon alloy. You can get most of the things you need here, but it’s a better idea to go to Yoichi for the carbon fiber skeleton. Just for… safety? You might need a reactor too... Looks like we’ve got a lot of shopping to do.” Charlotte said.

“That’s why I have you.” Itona responded as he looked through the rows of wires he needed.

“Aw~ Did you contact me just for this? Not that I mind of course~” Charlotte pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

‘S-So cute!’ the group of 1-A students thought as they saw Charlotte interact with her companion.

“Well… not just that. I came to make some upgrades on Test 086 as well.” Itona said.

“About that…. I reprogrammed 086 to meet the requirements for what I use them for, by that, I mean managing the shop. I also duplicated it using my quirk because of the workload.  
Of course, I didn’t delete anything major, just added a few things and corrected a few things. But no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to change the way of 086 addressing me. Did you tamper with the hard drive and files? What did you do?” Charlotte asked.

“Ah, yes, that I did, though it wasn’t my idea. Karma and Nakamura wanted to see your reaction.” Itona responded as he scratched his cheek.

“I knew it…” Charlotte sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to unsee what she remembered. “But colour me surprised. I never thought I of all people would fail to undo it.”

“...Can you somehow change it?” Charlotte pleaded as Itona avoided her gaze.

“I… Karma, I can deal with. But Nakamura and Karma, together? Back to back? Kinda stretches it a little...” Itona replied apologetically.

“Right…. By the way, how’s Strawberry Milk doing? Not too bad I hope?” Charlotte stretched her arms and started to read the labels for some of the existing lenses.

Itona ponders for a moment before answering. “He’s... doing fine. His victー I mean, his teacher, is having some difficulties controlling him.” Itona and Charlotte both chuckle dryly at the thought of Karma and his ‘pranking’ and skipping tendencies.

Just then, a creature decided to jump from underneath Itona’s scarf to Charlotte’s arm. It climbed across Charlotte’s arm, up to her shoulder before stopping to give a ferocious nuzzle.

“Awww~! I saw him earlier, but what’s his name? I never would have thought that you would be one to get a pet~” Charlotte said as she returned the nuzzle, which made the little furry creature on her arm squeal with glee.

It was a white ferret with chocolate brown eyes. It was around the size of a small foldable umbrella.

“I got him recently. I haven’t named him yet and I thought I could ask you for help. You know how I am with naming things.” He replied as he took the little ferret back into his arms.

“Hm~ I’m not sure~! How about you name him something you like, then I’ll change it a little so that we both contributed.” Charlotte suggested as Itona went into deep thought.

“...I like robots and mech. Building, designing, the workshop… You. Class-E. Karasuma and Irina as well. But you’re my favorite.”

“Well~ Partially because we can talk about building and everything else without any disruptions.” Charlotte replied with a blinding smile, which made Itona show a slight lift on the edges of his lips as well.

The ferret climbed onto Charlotte once again, but sat on top of her head this time and curled up into a little ball. “Let’s see. If I were to choose one of those things, I would choose 3-E.”

“Of course you would.” Itona smiled.

“Then, it’d be robots and mech.”

“Hmmm~ Why don’t we name him Eci?”

“Eecy???”

“Spelt ‘E’, ‘c’ and ‘i’. Eci.”

“Mind explaining?” Itona questioned with curiosity in his gaze.

“‘E’ is for Class 3-E. My first initial is ‘C’ and yours is ‘I’.”

“Ah. And so you thought of the different ordering of the letters, which could be ‘Ice’, ‘Cie’ or ‘Eic’ and picked one from them.”

“Mnhm! How is it?”

“.....I like it.” Itona smiled and Charlotte giggled, playfully petting Eci’s fur.

The group of UA students continued to eavesdrop, until someone decided to break the silence.

“Pst, hey, guys, who’s ‘Strawberry Milk’ again?” Kaminari whispered.

“Is that seriously a ferret?”

“Out of all the people I know, I think only one drinks strawberry milk on a daily basis… Plus, she mentioned his name before.” Asano replied while furrowing his brows.

“I think his name was Karma?” Midoriya said in a slightly louder voice.

“HUSH!”

Meanwhile, Charlotte continued looking through the lenses before Itona showed her a picture of Karma threatening a school staff member with a vending machine in the background and Nagisa trying to prevent the red-head from destroying the place.

“....NooOOOOOOo.”

“....What the hell is this? No, more importantly, is the guy okay?” Charlotte questioned with a severely confused, amused and somewhat concerned expression.

“They were removing the vending machines which were Karma’s only supply of strawberry milk during school hours.” Itona replied, stifling a small chuckle that threatened to escape him when he saw Charlotte’s reaction. He recalled that Rio and Teresaka had laughed hysterically after all.

Charlotte thought of the one day that the convenience store right outside his house ran out of strawberry milk. “Ah yes, with his daily dosage of strawberry milk gone, he might be a little… strange for a lack of a better term.”

“They asked him whether or not he wanted any chocolate milk instead on top of that.” Itona continued.

“Ah, then they must have experienced their personal hell, in the flesh. If I do recall, I’m pretty sure Karma did say that chocolate milk was a crime and that he would eliminate its existence from the world someday.” 

“Wow. No wonder.” Itona said, sarcasm laced his voice.

Charlotte and Itona met each other's gaze, and broke into laughter.

“Pfft. Ahahaha! Pity that I haven’t found the chance to use the care package he gifted me…”

Itona then smiled fondly and said “When you do, send me loads of pictures.”

“Mn, I’ll keep that in mind~” Charlotte hummed as they continued looking through the materials.

“Hey, what do you think her care package is?” Uraraka asked Asui, who was right next to her.

“Ribbit. Don’t know, but it seems to have a funny effect because ‘Ito’ as Lottie, addresses him, told her to send a lot of pictures.”

After a few minutes of looking around and collecting materials, they finally looked towards each other and sighed.

“Ito, we’ve got the carbon fibres, the carbon alloys, the wires necessary but the lenses don’t look too good... I should just create the lenses for you. It’ll be a lot easier.” Charlotte said as she sighed in disappointment.

“Yeah, thanks. Though, it’d be preferable to prevent you from using your creation aspect of your quirk, I don’t think I could do anything to talk you out of it.” Itona sighed, his brows furrowing the slightest bit.

“I was also thinking, I wanted to add a few more things onto Ritsu and make an upgrade. I think it might be faster if you helped me, especially with the programming and coding.” Itona said as he looked towards the materials.

“Okay~ I’m sure Ritsu would love an upgrade! Then let's head to the shop after this and make the upgrades on Chamo and Mile, the 086 prototypes.” Charlotte said cheerfully as Itona paid for the materials.

They seem to be very close. The group thought as they continued to follow Charlotte and Itona.

“Hey! This is the shop I was talking about! The one that got great reviews!” Mina said as she pointed towards the cafe that Charlotte and Itona just went inside.

“Let’s go confront them! Maybe we’ll get some answers and get to know Lottie a bit better.” Uraraka said as everyone else nodded, other than Asano and Bakugou, who seemed to just hold a scowl on their face.

They then headed towards the huge cafe.

Ding.

The bell above the door rang as everyone stepped inside. The cafe was very spacious and relaxing, the scent of coffee and desserts present in the room.

“Ah. We’re taking a break right nowー Oh!” Charlotte exclaimed as she laid her eyes on her fellow classmates.

“Hi guys, I was wondering when you guys were going to say hello~” Charlotte said as she drank from her cup.

“You guys didn’t do a very good job, though it was a good first attempt.” Itona said from behind Charlotte as he sat down on a chair with Chamo and Mile following him.

“Charlotte. I’m going to start working on the upgrades for 086. You deal with your classmates.” Itona said, voice void of any emotion but Charlotte could tell that he was a bit disappointed that their little meetup turned out this way.

“Got it~” Charlotte said with a smile as she returned to look at her classmates.

“Now, can you tell me why you were following us~?” Charlotte said with a cheerful smile.

“W-W-W-Well, we s-saw you a-at the main e-entrance of the mall and s-so….” Midoriya stuttered.

“Hmm, I can guess that Ashido suggested the idea right?” Charlotte asked.

Mina scratched her head and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. “Yeah, it was fun though~! Lottie, you can just call me Mina.”

“Hmph~! I’m wounded!” Charlotte said, holding a hand over her heart in an exaggerated manner. She grinned right afterwards, before hugging Mina and Yaoyorozu.

“Nnn, it’s okay~ Curiosity gets the best of all of us.” Charlotte said, as Mina hugged back while Yaoyorozu was slightly flustered by the sudden embrace.

“We wanted to hang out with you, and know more about you…” Yaoyorozu said, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

“Awww, how sweet~ Thanks!”

“It was originally going to be a class bonding session apparently though.” Iida said, as formal and straight as ever.

“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend? Charlotte?” Asano said as Itona furrowed his brows.

“...Asano Gakushuu?” Itona said as he looked up towards the group.

“The one and only.” Asano said as he rolled his eyes.

“...Charlotte. You’ve got some serious explaining to do. I don’t think Terasaka, Karma, Kayano or anyone in the class would appreciate this…” Itona said as he looked towards Charlotte with a displeased expression, confusing her 1-A classmates even more.

“Oi…. Don’t tattle on me….But fine. Everyone take a seat as I introduce you to him.” Charlotte said as everyone took a seat nearby.

“Class, this is Itona Horibe. He used to be in the same Junior High class as me.” Charlotte said with a smile that shines brighter than the power of a thousand suns.

“Ito, this is my 1-A class at UA. Some of them aren’t here at the moment, but this is most of them.” Charlotte said as she turned to Itona, who nodded his head.

“Nice to meet you. Just call me Itona.” Itona said in a monotone voice once again as everyone introduced themselves.

“Ito, Gelato here ー otherwise known as Asano Gakushuu ー is enrolled in the hero course as well.” Charlotte said as Itona furrowed his brows at the nickname Charlotte gave Asano.

“I feel bad for you Lottie. You’re going to have a lot of explaining to do when the rest of us drop by.” Itona said nonchalantly as he turned back to the robot he was making changes on, inwardly, not looking forward to Karma’s reaction as Charlotte flinched.

“Itona~ Don’t tell Strawberry Milk…. Or anyone for that matter.” Charlotte whined.

“No can do. I still attend classes with them y’know.”

After some talking, Mina asked Charlotte.

“Lottie, today, we were actually planning to hang out at the mall, then come here and relax since I saw some pretty good reviews. Do you own the place?” Mina asked with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah. I do. I ran the store during the 10 months I was here before the entrance exam. But ever since the entrance exam, Chamo and Mile have been running the place.” Charlotte said as she pointed towards the robots that Itona was taking apart.

“Ummm, what is Itona doing?” Uraraka asked in curiosity.

“Ah, well, Ito created Chamo and Mile. So he came to make some upgrades and improvements. It was more of a farewell gift and something that he wanted to experiment with as well as get some feedback on.” Charlotte said with a smile as everyone admired the boy standing in front of them.

“Why isn’t he in the UA support course? I’m sure they would love to have Horibe.” Iida asked in the most uptight and polite way, while chopping his arms down of course.

“Not too interested. What you make in the support course is more support gear than anything else. I specialize in independent inventions like robots and AIs.” Itona answered as Iida bowed politely for the reasonable reply.

“SoOOOO, who’s missing from the group?” Charlotte asked.

“Ojiro-kun, Koda-kun, Sato-kun, Shoji-kun and Todoroki-kun.” Uraraka answered.

“Hmmm. I’m surprised Bakugou came though.” Charlotte said.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?” Bakugou said with a yell.

“SAY IT AGAIN BITCH I DARE YOU.” Bakugou let off small explosions as Itona just sighed.

“Quiet down. I really don’t need another Terasaka in my life.” Itona said as Charlotte gave a small chuckle.

“Yeah Bakugou, chill, we don’t want you to burn the place down.” Kirishima said in an attempt to calm the explosive pomeranian, or should they say, explosive TNT.

“Right~? It’s like talking to a Terasaka who’s attitude has been multiplied by 10~!” Charlotte laughed and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Already having an idea on who it is, Charlotte turned around and said “Hello Dark Shadow, how are you?” Charlotte asked as she pet Dark Shadow, earning a nuzzle on her cheek.

“Ahhh, Lottie is leaving me out! Play with me instead!”

“...Sorry.” Tokoyami said, still slightly embarrassed at how Dark Shadow has been acting.

“No worries~ He’s very sweet.” Charlotte chucked with a smile as Kaminari looked towards Dark Shadow.

“Poor me, do I have yet another love rival?” Kaminari said as he winked towards Charlotte, earning a giggle and a certain look from Itona.

“Yikes, Maehara. He acts like Maehara.” Itona said as he looked to Charlotte for confirmation.

Charlotte clicked her tongue in realisation. “That’s it! It was right on the tip of my tongue! You act exactly like Maehara. It’s like you’re long lost twins.” Charlotte said as she looked towards Kaminari again, observing him in a different manner, more amused.

“Who’s Maehara? Is he as handsome as me?” Kaminari said as he striked a pose, earning a slap on the back from Jiro.

“I’m sorry about this moron.” Jiro said.

“It’s fine Jiro~ Maehara was one of my classmates, a flirt just like Kaminari.” Charlotte answered while Jiro smiled at the thought of making a new friend. Especially since Charlotte seemed very nice.

“Hey!” Kaminari said as Jiro smacked his head again.

Then all of a sudden, a small white kitten leapt onto Itona, then used Itona’s head as a platform and leapt into Charlotte’s arms, hissing at Dark Shadow, who still had his arms around Charlotte’s waist.

Charlotte chuckled and held the kitten in her arms, brushing its pelt with her hand.

“Shh, Earl~ calm down.” 

Charlotte held a soft look in her eyes, lifting the ends of her lips slightly as she looked down at the fluffy furball in her arms.

Everyone was entranced by her every action as she soothed the kitten. Soon enough, the kitten stopped hissing and scratching and started to nibble and play with the ends of Charlotte’s hair as Charlotte propped the kitten on her shoulder.

“S-S-SO CUTE!!”

A high pitched squeal sounded in the room, that came mainly from Mina, Uraraka, Hagakure and Yaoyorozu. Asui didn’t say anything but held a small blush on her cheeks as she inched closer to get a better look.

Everyone who didn’t squeal, which was most of the other boys, flinched at the squeal of delight. Some twitching from the noise as they blushed, waving away the thought that Charlotte was ‘cute’.

“Aww, he’s so cute!”

“Is his name Earl?”

“May I pet him?” 

The girls crowded around Charlotte and the kitten in her arms and bombarded the first with numerous questions.

Charlotte hurriedly nodded at all the requests to pet Earl.

Kaminari ruffled his hair back in a casual manner and sighed.

“Am I really less popular than a cat?”

“You notice that now?” Jiro turned her head from the kitten and asked in a confused voice which led to Kaminari looking down, feeling dejected.

“....Pfft. Ahahahahahaha… I can..’t. I… Can’T...” Kirishima and Sero tried to hold back their laughter but eventually couldn’t hold back any longer as they wheezed.

Then, a voice sounded from behind them.

“Charlotte. I’m done.” Itona said as he stood up and headed towards Charlotte.

“Hm.” Charlotte said as she took a look at the interior of robots before furrowing her brows. “...What did you do?” Charlotte asked.

“Did you add another stabilizer inside? Please don’t tell me you took away the experiment 037 chargeup function.” Charlotte asked as she picked the robot up for closer inspection.

“I made it so that it would accept instructions easier, I reinforced the arms by replacing it with stronger material and I added a program that allows it to recite a recipe or follow a recipe to cook.” Itona said as he put on his scarf.

“I also upgraded the remote for when needed in battle. Emergency mode as well. Though, I would have preferred the 037 chargeup storage be removed, there’s nothing I can do to convince you.”

“Are you leaving already Itona?” Charlotte asked, a slight bit disappointed that her friend was going to leave so soon but proceeded to use her quirk to retrieve all the items they purchased in the afternoon nonetheless.

“Sorry. I need to go back to the workshop soon. But it’s okay, we’ll meet again soon for the UA sports festival. I’ll likely be one of the people who’ll help you with training as well the week before the festival.” Itona said as he hugged Charlotte, only to be pushed away by the hissing Dark Shadow.

Tokoyami sent a glare towards his sentient quirk which thankfully, made the hissing stop.

“Oh yeah~ The UA sports festival… Of course! Well, for training, go back and tell the others to only send a few people for training purposes and have them all arrive at a later date. Right before the festival. I want my moves to be a surprise.” Charlotte winked and hugged Itona once again, despite Dark Shadow attempting to get in the way.

“I’ll see you soon. I’ll tell Karma to behave and Kayano to stop complaining and crying everyday for you.” Itona said as Charlotte just smiled.

“You know me so well~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next thursday~!


	19. insomniac children and the baby shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:) I regret nothing

Charlotte arrived at school tired and exhausted.

She had bumped into Asano at the front gates but paid it to no mind. Instead of her usual teasing, what met Asano was a small whisper of an apology for bumping into him. 

“....sorry…”

She then brushed straight past him without another word.

Asano stared at her incredulously, looking as if he had just witnessed a ghost because Charlotte had made it her point that she would tease him whenever she had the chance to.

But today was different.

“Good morning…” Charlotte grumbled as she stepped into the class. 

“Morning!” Mina looked towards the familiar voice at the front of the class and let out a yelp in surprise.

“Woah! Lottie, are you okay?”

Charlotte had dark bags under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual as her usual bright smile was strained. She had numerous bandages wrapped around her fingers, some of them coving the tips. She looked like she was trying her all not to fall asleep that very second.

‘I regret so much, but it’s not like I’m going to change my ways… But maybe a bit of sleep should be included in my future schedule…’

She had been missing sleep because of all the research and analyzing she had done for Karasuma and Irina for the disappearance of Takaoka. She had discovered some interesting things but had hit a wall in her research and analysis.

At the sound of Mina’s yelp, numerous people turned away from their conversations and looked at Charlotte.

Kirishima, who had been standing next to Bakugou’s desk, was taken aback by Charlotte’s appearance.

“Charlotte?! Is that you??” He asked, concerned at the sight of Charlotte’s complexion. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“...I’m a creature of the night. I don’t sleep, fucking try me.” Charlotte mumbled groggily, surprising all of her classmates.

“Language!” Iida chided.

“Good morning.” Asano said as he walked into the classroom right behind Charlotte.

He furrowed his brows when he caught a glimpse of her eye bags. “You look like you had a ferocious fight with your pillow last night and lost... Don’t you know of something called concealer?

Charlotte sighed, much too drained to retort. “Ran out….Not bothered to make any more… Fuck life…..”

Charlotte made her way to Jiro, dropping her bag before launching her arms at said student, looping her arms around her neck. 

Jiro blushed madly, seemingly a bit abashed, but more concerned about the wellbeing of the girl in front of her.

Charlotte rested her head on Jiro’s shoulder and started to doze off before a ringtone sounded from her bag.

“Umm, Charlotte, your phone is ringing…” Jiro sweatdropped, not knowing where to put her hands.

Charlotte just shook her head drowsily and continued to ignore the ringtone.

Bakugou, who had been watching this play out, got annoyed at the sound of the girl’s phone and said with an irk mark on his face.

“Pick up the damn phone already!!” He said, his eyes slanted upwards, making him look even more menacing.

“That’s right! Pick up your phone Charlotte, mobile devices should be turned off in the classroom.” Iida said, arms performing their usual chopping motion.

At this point, some people had gathered around Charlotte and asked numerous questions concerning her health. Eventually, she furrowed her eyebrows but didn’t open her eyes.

She picked up her dropped bag and rummaged the contents for her phone. Once she found her phone, she released Jiro from the hug and made her way over to her seat, wobbling along the way.

“.....Fucking god Karma, if it’s you again……..” Charlotte grumbled under her breath, but Asano could hear what she had said clearly, visibly scowling once he heard the damned name.

“.......” Once Charlotte got to her desk, she answered the call and pressed the speaker on her phone, putting her phone down in front of her as she sat down in her seat..

“Lottie!! I got the message from Bitch-sensei, you’re not sleeping!!!!!!” A voice said as numerous other voices fought over her.

“Moi? Never! I sleep every day.” Charlotte said sarcastically, looking as if she wanted to roll her eyes but was too exhausted to do so.

“Hey! Get off me Okajima or so help me, I will crush you!” The same female’s voice sounded slightly distorted, but threatening at the same time.

“My love, have you missed me?” Another voice said in a flirtatious manner, his voice seemingly sounding like Maehara’s one.

“Screw off! It’s my phone!” The voice from the beginning of the call said.

Class 1-A sweatdropped at the chaos on the other end of the call.

After a minute or so of continuous rambling from the other side, the other side sighed.

“Charlotte? This is Isogai.” The male said, his voice was calm and soothing to hear.

Charlotte propped herself up on her left arm, her head resting on her left hand as her eyes were closed.

She didn’t say anything, she just hummed in response to let the other side know that she was listening.

Isogai sighed in relief. “Charlotte, check your chat. Seriously though, get some sleep! Don’t you dare say ‘Sleep is for the weak.’” the male scolded.

“....Nnnnn.” Charlotte groaned as she started to doze off once more.

“When was the last time you slept?” Isogai asked.

“Friday.” She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes. A few gasps sounded from her 1-A classmates as Midoriya wondered aloud.

“But today’s…. Wednesday…?” Midoriya’s subtle question confused half the class, some of which understood what she meant.

“....” Charlotte decided against answering that.

“Lottie~! I missssssss youuuuu….” the voice belonged to Kayano as she whined as a nervous chuckle sounded from another person.

“Lottie…”

Upon hearing this voice, Charlotte opened her eyes slightly. The voice had the same tiredness found in Charlotte’s voice.

“Nagisa…” She mumbled as Nagisa chuckled dryly.

“Please answer Karma’s calls. You know how he is, he’s getting a little… paranoid for a lack of a better term.” He said as Charlotte just scratched her head.

“I don't wanna…. ”

At this, Asano couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

“Class E, lesson is about to start so if you’ll excuse us, I’m hanging up.” Asano said monotonously.

“Waiー ASANO?!?! Whaー...!” And right there, Asano hung up.

Charlotte looked at the male who just hung up on the call with an unreadable gaze before shaking her head. She motioned for Asano to move closer, seemingly like she was going to whisper something to him.

Asano cocked his eyebrows, but did so anyways, leaning over to hear what Charlotte had to say.

But instead of a whisper, a soft feeling planted onto his right cheek, making his mind go blank for a moment.

Soon after that brief moment, Charlotte placed her hand on top of Asano’s head, ruffling it slightly before resting her head on her arms as she lay forwards on the desk and fell asleep.

Everyone was dumbfounded by the sudden kiss Charlotte gave, especially Asano, who held his cheek in one hand, donning a complicated expression. But they weren't given the chance to freak out since Aizawa came into the class soon and started the first lesson.

Everytime a teacher asked her to answer a question, she’d always be able to mumble out a correct answer while half asleep, which didn’t give the teachers a reason to wake her up as well.

Karasuma and Aizawa themselves had already given up on trying to wake the girl up, going on with the day like normal.

Soon enough, the class had a newfound respect for Charlotte. Iida especially, even though he did try, on numerous occasions, to get Charlotte to wake up and pay attention, but to no avail.

Kaminari, Sero and Mineta had thought that they’re grades weren’t even comparable to Charlotte’s, even when she sleeps through class.

When lunch arrived, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida went to wake up the slumbering Charlotte. She had woken up for heroics and training but went back to sleep straight after.

“C-Charlotte… Wake up…” Midoriya said, slightly shaking Charlotte so that she would awaken. Uraraka joined in as Iida began yet another lecture on how it was bad to sleep in class.

After a while, Charlotte woke up and rubbed her eyes.

“Nnn….” Charlotte made a sound that sounded akin to an abandoned puppy. She stretched her arms before standing up abruptly, staggering a little bit.

“Wh….What time is it…?” Charlotte held her head in her hands, feeling a minor headache come up.

“Lunch has just started Charlotte. It is currently 12:36.” Iida said as Charlotte groggily thanked Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida for waking up before heading with them to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, they could easily spot the newly established Bakusquad as well as a few other classmates littered here and there.

Not bothered to really eat anything heavy, Charlotte went for a small plate of spaghetti, a tomato and corn soup, some fruit and a cup of espresso.

Shinsou had something to discuss with Aizawa so he couldn’t eat with her today.

After she had gotten her food, she spotted Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida sitting near the Bakusquad, waving at her and motioning for her to go to their table.. Charlotte sighed but a small smile painted her lips.

She sat down in front of Uraraka and beside Iida as she set her tray down on the table. Bakugou, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero and Kaminari sat a few tables away from them. 

Todoroki sat on a different table alone, eating a plate of cold soba. Asano, eyed Charlotte with a complicated expression before seating himself across from Todoroki, who didn’t mind the person who sat in front of him.

The four of them ate their food and chattered casually before Ashido made her way to their table.

“Sooooo~ Lottie, what was that this morning?” She asked, eyebrows wiggling as she held back a snicker.

Midoriya flushed a deep red blush, tinted both Uraraka and Iida’s cheeks. Todoroki glanced at them sideways as Asano froze in his seat, as if he’d been turned to stone. The Bakusquad was listening in on them while Bakugou remained in his seat, facing away with a scowl.

Despite everything around her, Charlotte furrowed her brows.

“Did…. Did I do something?” Charlotte asked as she tilted her head to her left, allowing her silky hair to fall back over her shoulder.

‘I was literally half asleep this morning, do you expect me to remember what happened when I was so tired I could drop dead?’

At her question, everyone stilled before voicing their confusion all at once.

“Y-Y-You m-mean you d-don’t re-remember what h-happened this m-m-morning?!?!” Midoriya asked, disbelief evident in his eyes. He looked over to Asano, which made everyone else follow his gaze.

Asano’s eyes were terrifying. His face was void of any emotion, but a shadow covered his eyes. It looked like Charlotte had officially earned his ire.

“What did I do?” Charlotte asked, looking back towards Midoriya, then Ashido, then Iida.

While Ashido was about to open her mouth, a wide grin etched on her face, she was stopped by a piercing glare directed towards her from Asano’s direction.

Asano got up and walked over to Charlotte.

Charlotte’s face remained emotionless. 

“Do you really kiss people when you’re sleepy? I mean, sleep deprived?” Asano asked in a straightforward manner, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

But instead of answering straight away, she pondered for a moment. 

“If you mean a full on kiss, then no. I don’t.” She responded as she drank a big of her espresso.

But then, her expression grew hard as she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Why don’t you guys tell me what I did. I’m sure I did something to piss off Mister Orange Gelato here, so please do tell. What have I, the oh-so-sleep-deprived-me, done?” Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn’t in the best of moods right now.

This time, Kaminari spoke up. “You kissed Asano on the cheek and ruffled his hair.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “I ruffled his hair?!” 

‘That’s what you’re focused on?!’ The rest of her class looked at her, deadpanning.

“If it’s just a peck, then that’s fine. In a lot of places overseas, a kiss on the cheek is but a mere greeting. Sorry for messing up your hair and confusing you Mister Gelato.” Charlotte said, relaxing a tad bit as she scratched the back of her head.

Asano’s brows scrunched up, he seemed irritated. 

“But what did you do?” Charlotte asked back, which took him by surprise.

“I only ruffle someone’s hair if they did something that benefitted me. Or helped me in some sort of way. Basically me being thankful.” Charlotte said, realisation dawned upon class 1-A.

Silence.

Asano sighed and crossed his arms. “....I hung up on your Class E friends, lesson was going to begin after all.” 

At this, Charlotte furrowed her brows once more, only this time, it was more of a look of annoyance.

She rubbed her temples. ‘Looks like I’m going to have to silence the group chat for a while…’

Charlotte sighed. “Fair enough. You helped me hang up on the phone. My friends were probably nagging, or fighting each other for the phone…” 

Everyone had mentally decided to partially forget what had happened that morning.

Kirishima decided to change the topic. With a smile, he turned to Charlotte.

“Charlotte! Could you be my gym buddy today? Bakubro, do you wanna come?” He asked, flashing a toothy smile at his explosive friend.

“The fuck? I’m not joining you extras!” Bakugou retorted.

“Come on Bakubro! It’ll be fun!” Kirishima said in a persuasive tone as Charlotte just chuckled softly.

“Sure. Let’s go after school! Do you mind if Shinso comes? I originally promised to train with him today.” Charlotte asked with a blinding smile, her earlier sleep deprived self hidden away.

“Great! The more the merrier!” Kirishima smiled, almost as equally blinding as Charlotte.

‘Two rays of sunshine in our godforsaken class…’

Afterschool, Kirishima, Shinso and Charlotte walked to the gym near the train station.

They had gotten changed into proper sports and workout clothes. Charlotte wore a navy blue sports tank top with a black sports bra and weights on her abdomen. Her shoes were black and had streaks of light blue here and there, perfect for exercising.

Kirishima wore a red sports shirt, black sport pants, black shoes and a sweatband on his head and wrists that were both black.

Shinso wore a purple and grey set of sports clothes with matching shoes as well as matching sweatbands

“Okay then! Kiri, do you have a usual routine you do?” Charlotte asked as she, Kirishima and Shinsou entered the gym in their respective clothes.

“Oh! I usually start on the treadmill, then I do some HIIT workouts. If I have time, I would use the Lat Pull-Down Bar.” Kirishima said as he pointed to the workout machine in the far right wall of the gym.

“Okay then! Why don’t we do this? Warm up on the treadmill, stretch, do one HIIT workout for 30 minutes, stretch, then…. Let’s have you two try something new and go for the Rowing Machine. Otherwise known as the Ergometer.” Charlotte suggested, making Shinso and Kirishima tilt their heads in confusion.

“The Rowing Machine?” Kirishima asked, just to confirm as Charlotte nodded.

“I have no complaints.” Shinso said.

With this, they started with the treadmill.

“Guys, You guys run first. I’ll observe your posture.” Charlotte said, as Shinso and Kirishima complied.

After watching them run for a few minutes, Charlotte joined in.

“Your posture is good! For long distance running, just remember to keep your body straight. Head up, back straight and shoulders level. Keep your shoulders under your ears and make sure you’re not leaning forwards or backwards at your waist.” Charlotte explained as Kirishima and Shinso smiled. The latter just lifted the corners of his lips while the first practically beamed.

“Wait, what about short distance running? Is there a difference?” Kirishima asked, as Shinso looked towards Charlotte, gesturing for an answer.

“Not really. Follow the same points as endurance running,” Charlotte steadied her pace at a level 6 without breaking a sweat.

They ran for 10 full minutes, Kirishima and Shinso were sweating and panting for breath as Charlotte had made them go from level 4 on the treadmill to level 8.

Charlotte was barely sweating, much to the two male’s confusion.

“Let’s do a HIIT workout I always do. So, each set, we repeat 3 times before we get a break. If you can keep up, take a breather before joining in again.” Charlotte said, Kirishima flashing a thumbs up.

Charlotte got out her special gym timer, a gift she got from Teresaka. 

“First off, it’s 30 sec High Knees.” Charlotte said, doing said exercise as Kirishima and Shinso followed.

“Keep your back straight,” Charlotte reminded Shinso. “Head up, shoulders level.” She said, going behind Shinso and helping him straight out his back.

“Okay, rest 10 sec.” Charlotte ordered, getting in position for the next exercise.

“Jump squats, 30 sec.” This continued for a number of minutes, them doing a variety of exercises. Including wall sits, push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, jump lunges, mountain climbers, tricep dips etc.

“H…..How…….” Shinso squeezed out a word of disbelief. Both he and Kirishima were laying flat on the ground, panting and gasping for air.

Charlotte just chuckled, looking down on the two from where she was standing as she drank some water. 

She tossed them a cold towel each, to which Shinso and Kirishima both plopped on their face in exhaustion.

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Charlotte pouted, earning an incredulous look from Shinso. 

Kirishima’s chest heaved up and down, slowly steadying before he held out a thumbs up.

“That…. Was intense!” He said, beaming. “I’m so glad I asked you to be my buddy! Both of you! So manly!” 

Shinso sighed with a small smile while Charlotte chuckled lightly.

“Come on, get up!” Charlotte clasped both her hands onto Shinso’s left arm, pulling him up without any level of difficulty before doing the same with Kirishima. 

“Now that we’re done stretching, let’s move onto the rowing machine!” Charlotte exclaimed as Shinso groaned.

The trio made their way over to the rowing machines on the left side of the gym. 

Charlotte made Kirishima and Shinso sit on the machines while she tightened the straps on their shoes.

“Okay, so the rowing machine gives a great full body workout.” Charlotte explained as she held Kirishima’s hand and maneuvered them so that they held the handle of the machine.

“The trick is to push with your legs first,” Charlotte said as she gestured to handle. “Then lean back so your shoulders pass your pelvis. From your original, kind of sitting position, you lean back and pull your hands to your chest while gripping the handle.” Charlotte said as Kirishima hesitantly gave a go.

Shinso followed suit, testing the machine out once before stopping again.

“You guys can go at whatever speed you want, just try to maintain that original speed.” Charlotte smiled as she set herself onto the machine next to them.

“We’re going to go at it for 30 minutes and a moderate intensity,” Both Kirishima and Shinso nodded, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

Charlotte smiled an innocent smile. “On this here,” She said, pointing to the screen fixed in front of all three of them. “It shows how many meters we’ve rowed. So, Hito, Kiri, why don’t we make this a little competition between the three of us? Let’s see who rows the longest distance.”

Beneath that innocent smile was a predator ready to engulf their prey, but she hid it well, so that the monster inside her wouldn’t roam free.

The two males tilted their heads before grinning. “I’m in.” They both said.

“What’s the prize though?” Shinso asked, smirking.

“Let’s make it so that the person who wins gets the other two to do a certain action, or do a certain thing.” Charlotte suggested innocently as Kirishima nodded.

“I’m fired up!”

30 minutes later….

Both Shinso and Kirishima knelt on the ground in defeat.

Charlotte stood between them in victory, flashing a sly smile on her face. 

The result was obvious, it was an utter defeat on the boy’s side.

Charlotte grinned. “Come on then! Let’s head to my cafe!” 

Both of them stared at each other in confusion and concern.

‘We’re so dead!’

“Cheese!” Charlotte smiled before snapping a picture. 

Shinso and Kirishima both had animal ears on their heads, Shinso had cat ears while Kirishima had dog ones.

On Shinso’s face, whiskers were drawn onto his cheeks as two small purple hearts were coloured right beside his right eye, making it look very cutesy.

Kirishima on the other hand, had a red nose drawn onto him while his right cheek donned a simple vector drawing of Crimson Riot, the hero he had admired so much of. Just like Shinso, he had a few hearts drawn beside his eye, except for him, it was his left eye.

Shinso blushed heavily as Kirishima and he made eye contact. They stilled for a second before bursting into laughter.

After Charlotte was satisfied with the pictures, she had them seated behind the table while she prepared some drinks and desserts. Of course, she had them keep their makeup on.

Shinso got a cup of coffee, with a splash of milk, some cinnamon and chocolate bits added inside with a few checkerboard cookies. Kirishima, on the other hand, got a nice float. It was green fizzy apple soda with some vanilla ice cream on top and two red cherries. He was also served a nice slice of apple pie, drizzled with some maple syrup on top.

One again, Charlotte had gotten the camera out and had taken pictures while they ate. Some were funnier than others, for example, the one where Kirishima had gotten ice cream on his nose, and the one where Earl, the white kitten laid on top of Shinso’s gravity-defying hair.

Cheerfully, Charlotte took out a pinboard before nailing the pin board into the wall right beside the counter. She then printed the pictures she took out and pinned them onto the new board.

Shinso and Kirishima took a peek at what the pictures were but had successfully choked on both their drinks, as well as the air around them.

Shinso in particular, choked on a checkerboard cookie, taking a gulp of water as Kirishima patted him on the back in concern.

The pictures were very unlike what they’re usual self were, though there was nothing edited, what made Kirishima choke and double up in laughter was the look on Shinso’s face. His eye bags were an outstanding sight in the presence of all the makeup. Especially with the cat ears on top of that.

Both Charlotte and Kirishima wheezed at the sight of the picture of Shinso imitating Aizawa’s signature smile while in the cat ears, it was too much to handle. To put it simply, it was absolutely priceless.


	20. USJ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USJ PART 1

Charlotte woke up abruptly, beads of sweat rolling down her neck as she reached for her clock to take a look at the time.

4:03AM

‘’Ugh…. Goodness. Charlotte groaned, pondering the reason for her bad feeling as she got up.

She fed all of her pokemon, and since she had the time, she spent some time hanging out with them as well.

Gardevoir was a little bit strange as well, refusing to let Charlotte leave the dimension space without taking her as well. Which made Charlotte a slight bit concerned, but she brushed it off, thinking that she just hadn’t spent enough time with Gardevoir.

Charlotte felt a tingling sensation on her neck, a strong premonition. But she quickly shook off her bad feeling and got ready for school, going about the day as she normally would.

The classes went on as normal. Karasuma and Irina had to head to school early for whatever preparations they had to make for the day.

During the basic hero training, Aizawa, ever so grouchy, especially today, made an announcement to the class.

“For today’s basic hero training, All Might, myself, Karasuma, Irina and one other will supervise.”

“Um, what’re we doing exactly?” Sero shot his hand up and asked.

Aizawa then responded to the question by holding out a card that had ‘rescue’ written in bold.

“Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It’s rescue training!” Aizawa said groggily, as if his eye bags weren’t clear enough.

Karasuma and Irina just watched from the sidelines, both just too tired to engage because of all the investigations conducted about Takaoka. They were both wearing their hero costumes though.

Karasuma, eyes still as sharp and piercing as ever, wore an attire that consisted of the colours black, yellow and white. 

In addition to his fierce gaze, a shadow of exhaustion rested upon his face, evident in his eyes.

His hero costume seemed more similar to an outfit of a duke, or a general. It was all black with a yellow epaulette on both shoulders. The epaulette was flat, but not too wide. The yellow string attached all around the flat section of the epaulette was straight and still.

Hidden inside and beneath his epaulette, which was removable from his outfit, was a sleeping and paralyzing drug, both in gas bomb form and in needle form.

He wore a pitch black long-sleeve, button up shirt which had a high collar lined with gold embroidery on the collar itself, and down the middle of the shirt. The bottom of each of his sleeves were a yellow section of cloth. Underneath, he wore a white long sleeve shirt with white gloves.

Within his long sleeve shirt held many knives and needles which remained invisible to the naked eye.

He had a plain black belt on his waist section which held a thin yellow string around and across his waist.

His high collar donned a sparkling white and blue brooch, that looked like a freshly fallen snow flake. His brooch was connected to the right side of his shoulder with another thin piece of yellow string. 

The blue brooch had an emergency contact, body scan, a GPS and a detector, making it easier to call for backup or help, check the state of his and other’s bodies, and navigate his surroundings better.

The buttons of his black long sleeve were yellow, they were made of straight string and held into place to look like those kinds of chinese buttons on clothes that screamed ‘new year’. His first button, excluding the one that held his collar in place, was attached to yet another thin yellow string to his right shoulder, just like his brooch.

Karasuma donned a black cape, which was attached to the back of one of his right epaulette, making it droop and cover his right shoulder. Braided gold string was held from the front to the back of his right epaulette, making the color stand in contrast to his cape, which was ankle length.

On his left waist, which was the side without the cape, was a beautiful sword with a black hilt and sheath, a few bits of silver showing here and there. 

On his right waist and upper thigh, were numerous guns, specifically pistols, as well as knives strapped onto himself securely.

His black shoes, which looked like leather shoes, had a hidden blade inside, which would slide out if in need. It had extra grip as well as a gas function, which made it so that sleeping gas akin to Midnight’s would be spread from the soles of his shoes.

Irina, on the other hand, was wearing a slender and formal gown, colour was a deep red wine colour. It showed off her bodus, waistline and figure. She had jewelry and all, on her neck, ears, wrists and even in her hair. The dress was ankle length, but it showed as much skin as possible.

She carried a handbag that slung across her shoulder. It was a leather bag that looked extremely expensive, a gold chain and handle was attached to the bag.

What was out of sight, was the numerous needles and blades strapped to her thighs, as well as the numerous automatic syringes on her handbag and hidden in the heels of her shoes.

Her jewelry looked realistic and pricey, but in reality, are just disguises for immobilizing drugs, small sleeping bombs, more needles and an emergency contact, gps and detector. Just like Karasuma’s brooch.

Everyone was in awe of their costumes. As expected of pro heroes.

“Rescue huh… sounds like another rough day.” Kaminari said with a sigh as he leaned back and looked over to Mina and Kirishima.

“Right!” Mina said in response to the look.

“Come on! This is what being a hero’s about!! I’m pumped!!” Kirishima said as Asui joined the conversation.

“I’ll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit.” Asui said as Aizawa glared at the class, silencing them, which proved to be quite effective ever since Aizawa threatened to expel the class. “Hey, I’m not done.”

Aizawa then pressed the remote control that displayed our hero costumes.

“It’s up to you whether or not you want to wear your costumes. As some of them are ill suited for this type of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we’ll be going by bus. That’s all. Get ready.”

Just like the majority of the class, Charlotte wore her hero costume.

She wore her costume like normal, with the pouches, her choker, her 6 pokeballs etc. Her katana was in her left hand and she had her hood down. 

‘I still have the same foreboding feeling I had this morning… I hope it’s just me being paranoid.’ Charlotte thought as she joined her classmates near the bus.

“Line up according to your ID numbers. Fill those seats in an orderly fashion.” Iida said as he blew his whistle, his right arm making a chopping motion.

Before she got onto the bus, she brushed past Karasuma and Irina, who were heading to the front of the bus, and handed them a paper note. 

Karasuma’s eyes widened, but returned to normal as he discreetly slipped into the bus with Irina to read the note.

“Be on guard. Bad feeling.” was written in a hurried handwriting, having been written with her index finger just before Charlotte got on the bus. She created some ink and dipped her finger into the ink to write the note, using a pen or pencil would be too obvious.

In the end, Iida’s instructions were all for naught as the bus was seated in a more open fashion. Karasuma, Irina and Aizawa sat at the front while the rest of the students remained seated at the back.

“Darn! It was this type of bus!” Kirishima said.

“All that for nothing.” Mina chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

Charlotte just smiled, after confirming both Irina and Karasuma had read the note, she sat in the only available seat left. Next to Todoroki.

‘Oh boyー’ Charlotte inwardly groaned at the thought of sitting next to the silent and socially awkward teen. But did so anyway and tried to strike up a conversation.

“Hello Todoroki, nice to meet you! I never really got the chance to talk to you properly.” Charlotte said, steeling herself as she looked over to the candy cane colour scheme hair.

“...” Todoroki remained silent.

Charlotte continued to smile at him while Todoroki gave a blank stare and then turned to the window once more. His slight blush remained unnoticed by the girl sitting next to him.

‘Y’know what? I should have known. Looks like being in the presence of Endeawhore does indeed have a negative effect on someone for a prolonged amount of time.’ Charlotte inwardly scoffed as she turned away from Todoroki, paying more attention to the conversation between Midoriya and Asui.

“I generally say what’s on my mind, Midoriya.” Asui said.

“Oh?!” Midoriya was a tad bit jumpy at the sudden conversation from Asui, but he quickly smiled nervously and said, “What is it Asui?” to which Asui just responded with “Call me Tsuyu.”

Asui then turned to face Midoriya.

“Your quirk resembles All Might’s.” Asui said bluntly as Midoriya stuttered and struggled to come up with an excuse.

“R-R-R-Really?! I mean, I… I….” Midoriya stuttered as he looked to Charlotte for help.

“Tsuyu~ All Might doesn’t get injured though while Izuku-kun does. In that aspect, they’re different.” Charlotte said calmly with a small suppressed chuckle at Midoriya’s obvious relief.

“But that sort of simple strength enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!” Kirishima said enthusiastically as he activated his quirk on his lower arms.

“Not like my hardening. I’m good in a fighting, but it’s real boring.”

“Kiri~ Boost your self esteem, your quirk is very useful.” Charlotte cooed as Kirishima blushed slightly, feeling a tad bit embarrassed as he scratched his head.

“Yeah! I think it’s pretty neat too! You’re quirk’s more than enough if you wanna go pro.” Midoriya added with excitement filling his viridian eyes.

Charlotte chuckled at the sight of inner-Izuku quirk-fanboy being released from its hiding.

“You could make yourself a human bullet, or be a great rescue hero when the villain fight is still going on. It’d be incredibly useful to not take much damage against guns or knives.” Charlotte said as she leaned forward in a relaxed manner. “You and I would probably work well together.” 

“Really?” Kirishima’s eyes glistened with excitement.

“Yeah! You and I both specialize in close combat most of the time.” Charlotte grinned, “We’d work really well together, though, if we were put against each other, I’d have to think of a more creative way to defeat you.” Charlotte chuckled nervously.

“If Kirishima can withstand your strength, combined with your weapons, it’d be quite an interesting fight to witness.” Ojiro commented after pondering for a split second, to which Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

“Lottie too. What are the specifics of your quirk?” Asui said as all faces turned towards Charlotte.

Charlotte’s brows arched in surprise, but returned to normal as she gave her signature smile.

“Perhaps I didn’t mention it before? My quirk is a creation and storage quirk.” Charlotte’s eyes resembled the crescent shape of the now destroyed moon, everyone’s attention was on her.

“For the creation aspect, I can create both living and non-living objects. Animals are not included. It does take a lot out of me though. I’m pretty much able to do what I want, but it also doesn’t work the way I want.” Charlotte continued as everyone on the bus shared a confused expression.

“Ahahahaha, don’t overthink it. For example, imagine me trying to make my air shoes with my quirk.” Charlotte pointed to her shoes as everyone nodded, following along her explanation.

“I would imagine a shoe that would be able to fly, with wings on the side.” She said.

“My quirk would create it, but it wouldn’t be perfectly created, because it’s a new product, that can’t be based on anything that exists in the real world.” Everyone started to understand where it was going.

“There are bound to be a few bits and pieces missing, or not working. When I first tried to create the shoes,” Charlotte held a fond look on her face, “It hovered in the air for 4.07 seconds before exploding.” She chuckled as everyone deadpanned.

‘Are your feet okay?!?’

“It was a small explosion, but it still stung a little.” Charlotte waved her hand nonchalantly as the unspoken worry lifted from her classmate’s minds.

“I had to find why it exploded, how it exploded, how to fix it, or how to change it.” Charlotte said.

“Even though I can create new metals, materials etc. I’m unable to create pure energy to simply be ‘shot out of the shoes to make it fly’. I have to make something else that can generate that energy. I can, however, create fire, water, wind etc. and control them outside of the dimension space, for example, my everlasting wind.” Charlotte listed the different ‘can’ and ‘cannot’ which helped with the explanation.

“My storing aspect is just as it is. Storing things. I’ve never really tried, but I don’t think time stops within the space, so if I put food in there, it would still go bad like normal, maybe the time it takes for it to rot would be prolonged, but I never had the need to try it.” Charlotte shrugged.

“Is there anything else you can do in there?” Mina asked with excitement as Charlotte grinned.

“I can change the inside of the storage space to whatever I want. I can make it into another house, another room, a resort or whatever. The space is endless. I do have to have a vast understanding of land, structure of plants, physics, and other geographical things that have to be included if I want to make it a nature resort.” Charlotte said as Mina squealed.

“AhH!! I want to see it!!” She said, bouncing up and down her seat.

Charlotte laughed lightly, looking upon her friends with a new fondness in her eyes, “I’ll let you guys visit some other time.” 

“Wait, does that mean your strength has nothing to do with your quirk?” Yaoyorozu asked, was it really just Charlotte’s own strength at work?

Asano, who had been silently listening to Charlotte’s explanation of her quirk, spoke up after a moment of pondering.

“Hold on, but in Kunugigaoka, it said you had a....” Asano trailed off, remembering the beam of electricity he sent her during the battle training as well as her supposed ‘quirk’ back in Junior High.

Charlotte ‘ah’-ed. “I guess I wanted to lay low? And yeah, my quirk doesn’t affect my strength.” Charlotte said in a questionable tone, Asano stared at her for a few seconds more, before scoffing and turning away to look at the scenery outside.

“C’mon, don’t be like that lil’ Gelato. It was the inevitable.” Charlotte pouted at Asano, who just returned it with a scowling expression.

“Wait, then why do you still carry your weapons?” Ojiro looked towards the katana, which was visible out the side of the seat. “Wouldn’t storing it away catch your opponent off guard?” he asked with a confused expression.

“I prefer to keep weapons on me for convenience and security. Only if the weapon is really big or something I prefer to keep hidden as a surprise attack.”

“Plus, think about it. If I keep my weapons on me, they wouldn’t think that I had a dimension and creation quirk, which would be a huge advantage to me.” Charlotte explained. “I could create a lot of traps and all without the opponent even coming close to figuring it out.”

“That’s so cool! You’re so strong!” Mina said.

“You wanna talk strong and cool? That’d be Todoroki and Bakugou.” Kirishima said as Bakugou ‘tched’ in response. 

Charlotte looked towards Bakugou, who was sitting in front of Todoroki.

“But Bakugou’s so unhinged. He’d never be popular.” Asui said.

“What’d you say, frog-face?!” Bakugou stood from his seat and yelled, making Jiro lean out of the way in exasperation.

Kirishima just sweatdropped as Asui justified her point. “See.”

“We’ve only barely started socialising and already you’ve made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality.” Kaminari said as he pointed to Bakugou, who was grabbing onto the handle, shaking in anger.

“Yeah, okay, Mr. vocabulary. How about I pound you?!” Bakugou yelled.

“I won’t say he’s exactly ‘unhinged’... I think he just acts like a very moody and always very very edgy teenager. Let’s name him…. Class 1-A’s TNT. Dynamite for the sake of it.” Charlotte said as she poked Bakugou’s hair, which was actually softer than it looked.

“Fuck off!! Don’t call me that!” Bakugou raised his voice even more as he swatted Charlotte’s hand away to which Charlotte held up her hands in a surrendering pose before grinning to Sero, Kaminari and Mina.

“See?” Charlotte laughed and winked towards Kaminari, earning a grin, both acknowledging the fact that they’ll have loads of fun messing with Bakugou this year.

“Hey, Charlotte, Asano, didn’t you say you guys were in the same junior high? Charlotte, what was he like?” Kirishima asked.

“I’d like to know too!” Uraraka said in her usual bubbly voice, “Asano gives off a very mysterious vibe.” similar to Todoroki went unsaid, but everyone knew what she meant.

“It’s barely even been 3 days and Asano already has the girls from other classes swooning. Even a few second-years have their eyes on him.” Yaoyorozu said with a sigh. 

‘Oh, the pains to be popular. Good luck pal.’ Charlotte applauded Asano mentally.

“Honestly, ‘Orange Gelato’. Cold and orange.” Charlotte spoke as a small tick mark appeared on Asano’s head. “Being in the same room as him… was quite unpleasant.” Charlotte said after pondering for quite a bit, earning a deeper scowl from Asano.

“I could say the same for you.” Asano retorted, as Charlotte just huffed in response.

“Charlotte? Unpleasant? Please. I must have heard that wrong.” Uraraka said as she looked at Asano, thinking that it was an utter joke.

“Indeed. It is quite difficult to imagine.” Tokoyami spoke up, still crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

But instead of a confirmation, Asano just shrugged his shoulders.

“Believe what you will. Charlotte here was quite unpleasant to be around. That smile of yours would haunt me, even amongst my deepest and darkest fears.” Asano rolled his eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he suppressed a shiver.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah. My smile is as dark as my coffee.” 

“Sooo, uhhh. Milk?” Kirishima asked, scratching his head.

Charlotte blinked. Once, then twice before the whole class erupted into boisterous laughter.

“PffFFT. Hah…. I … ca...n’t… I …ー can…’t! …..To….o…ー goo...d!!!” Kaminari and Sero were holding their stomach, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Mina on the other hand, stifled her laughter while Uraraka’s cheeks blew up like a balloon. Iida looked as if he was physically vibrating in laughter as Midoriya let out a small ‘Pfft!’.

Bakugou however, was hitting his right hand on his thigh, laughing louder than anyone. 

“M… MILK…!” He cackled thundered within the bus as Iida composed himself to at least try and get everyone to settle down.

Charlotte looked at Tokoyami with a look of utter betrayal. “How dare you, little birdy!” She said accusingly. “I’ll have you know that my coffee is most definitely not milk my friend! Darkness is my oldest companion!” She huffed, crossing her arms as everyone laughed even more.

“Anyways,” Charlotte rolled her eyes, her smile not even wavering for a second.

Charlotte then proceeded to continue to bluntly comment on Asano, “Orange Gelato because of his hair. Also makes him look like an orange-sicle but yeah.”

“Why gelato though?” Sero asked as he composed himself to his usual demeanor, a tear still hung from the guy’s right eye as he comically wiped it away with a finger. Charlotte smiled.

“There are numerous gelato flavors, some may be more subtle and sweet, whereas some just feel like they deliver a punch to your face.” Charlotte looked towards Asano, the tease in her voice was evident. The look Asano gave Charlotte made her snicker softly. 

She went on. “I mean, he could also be called a human Calculator, mainly because of his impressive arithmetic scores. Gelato suits him best in my opinion.” A fond look replaced the teasing one on Charlotte’s face, as she thought back to her class E friends.

“You there! No noise during a test!” The yellow octopus pointed his right tentacle at the two seats at the back. A tick mark on his head, signifying how annoyed he was.

“You’re lucky I haven’t done you in for cheating!” He followed up.

“Sorry Koro-sensei, I’ve already finished.” The redhead said with a smile.

“So I’ll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato~”

“Not during class you won’t!” Koro-sensei said, still pointing his tentacle, but his face of annoyance turned into a face realisation after taking a closer look at the gelato Karma was holding.

“Hm? Th-That’s the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!”

“Oh, sorry! It was just chilling in the staff room.” He faked a sorry expression as everyone else sweatdropped. ‘It was yours?!’

“‘Sorry’ won’t cut it!” Koro-sensei practically screeched as his troublemaker student licked his beloved gelato.

“I took pains to fly through the freezing stratosphere to keep it from melting, too!” He said, regret eident in his voice as mushrooms threatened to grow on him, feeding off of his disappointment.

“Ehhh~ That so? Well, whaddya gonna do about it?” He smirked, giving the ice cream another lick.

“Hit me?” He asked ‘curiously’ as Koro-sensei’s head turned a bright red.

“I will not! I’ll just have what’s left! Come now, hand it oー...!” Koro-sensei tried to walk over to Karma’s desk, only for his tentacles to explode beneath him as the floor was littered with Anti-sensei BBs.

Karma then pulled out a gun and shot Koro-sensei a few times, but to no avail.

“Ahahaha~ Gotcha again! I’ll just keep using the same old tricks. I don’t care if it interferes with class. If you don’t like it, then feel free to kill me or anyone else here.” Karma walked over to Koro-sensei, pointing the gun straight at him.

“But the moment you do, no one’ll see you as a teacher anymore. You’ll just be a murderous monster.” Karma smudged the half eaten gelato onto Koro-sensei’s robes before dropping it at his feet.

“Your identity as a teacher will be killed. By me.” Karma said with an excited gaze.

At this moment, Charlotte stuffed a piece of pocky into Karma’s mouth, which made his eyes widen and eyebrows arch in surprise.

“Akabane, time out.” Charlotte spoke in a composed manner.

“Koro-sensei. I’m done as well.” Charlotte said as she handed Koro-sensei her test while munching on the pack of Pocky in her other hand.

“No eating in class Charlotte.” Koro-sensei’s face turned purple, a red cross appeared on his face.

“Sorry~” Charlotte dragged out the last sound, which made it sound nonchalant and bored. “Koro-sensei, if you want, I can make some gelato for you next time in exchange for a favor. If you want it that is.” Charlotte smiled as Koro-sensei gulped at the glint in Charlotte’s eyes.

“O-Of course!”

“...Hit you in the face…?” Kirishima sweatdropped at the unusual description.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Charlotte smiled. “Yeah. I once tried making Gelato with lil’ Blueberry and Strawberry Milk, to give to our teacher, but Karma just kept messing it up. He added wasabi to the pistachio flavor, ground ghost pepper into the strawberry one and he added spicy mustard into the coffee flavor one.” Charlotte said as everyone else sweatdropped.

“Y’know what, I think I’d like to meet this ‘Karma’ you speak of milady.” Kaminari winked as Charlotte grinned cheekily before continuing to speak.

“I like to make desserts, but I don’t really like to eat most of them, except for ice cream and cold treats. That particular day, I decided to share it with Terasaka first, aka Porcupine, before giving it to our teacher. Even before tasting it myself. On the day, he seemed like he needed some ice cream to cool down after training.”

“........Let’s just say that he’s been through better times.” Charlotte ended with a suspiciously long pause, as everyone just deadpanned.

“Why am I not surprised…?” Asano, relatively amused, his glare fading away as he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“AhHAHahahaHAHa… I guess not.” Charlotte chuckled dryly as everyone started laughing along, feeling bad for the poor soul named Terasaka who was subject to the prank.

Charlotte smirked. “I also heard he liked pineapple on pizza a while ago. Just so you guys know.” 

.

.

.

The whole bus was in an uproar. 

“That’s disgusting!” Was the first comment, made by Bakugou. Of course it was him.

Asano scowled at Charlotte, as if he’d been personally attacked, he himself feeling mildly insulted.

‘Revenge my dear old friend, is a frightening sight to lay eyes upon.’ Charlotte chuckled slyly, having complete and succeeded in her little trap.

“Hey! What’s wrong with liking pineapple on pizza?” Sato defended before earning looks of disbelief from his classmates.

“We need to culture our fellow classmates on the traditions of pizza!”

“AHhhhh the pain! The agony!!” Mina screeched as she clawed at her face in an over dramatic manner which made Asano roll his eyes and clench his teeth in irritation.

“Shush!!”

Straight after, the bus came to a stop as Aizawa, not paying any mind to the conversation behind him spoke up.

“We’re here. Look sharp, now…” Aizawa said as the rest of the students shouted “Okay!!”

“WHOAAAAA!!! IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?!”

Charlotte paused in her tracks for a moment before wondering, ‘Is that seriously what it’s called??’

“There’s the flood zone. Landslide zone. Conflagration zone… etc.”

“Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it… ‘The Unforeseen Simulation Joint’!!” Thirteen said.

“It’s the space hero, Thirteen! He’s a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!” Midoriya said.

“Ooh I love Thirteen!! Don’t you Lottie?” Uraraka bounced up and down in excitement as she looked towards the girl next to her.

“Mn!” Charlotte nodded her head and waved her hand at Thirteen, who waved back, having seen each other at certain staff meetings, as well as Thirteen being one of her mother’s close friends.

“Thirteen. Where’s All Might? I thought he was meeting us here.” Aizawa glanced around them, unable to spot said buff, blonde, always-smiling man. Karasuma and Irina just watched over the students while Aizawa talked to Thirteen.

This is when Charlotte walked up from behind them and spoke up, but in a hushed voice. Making 

“About that Aizawa-sensei. Apparently he reached his limit during his morning commute… and is therefore resting in the break room.” Charlotte whispered as she showed Thirteen and Aizawa her texts from All Might.

Aizawa’s eyes darkened, his eye bags clearer than ever as he let a sigh escape his lips. “The height of irrationality.”

“So be it. Let’s get started.” Aizawa grumbled before turning back to face the class.

“Before we do, I have one or two points.” Thirteen counted on his fingers, but kept going on.

“Or three…”

“Or four…”

‘Lots of points…’ The class deadpanned but stayed quiet.

All of a sudden, Charlotte felt a fierce movement in one of her pokeballs, specifically, the one that held Gardevoir. Like her pokemon was trying to tell her something, warn her, ‘Something’s coming’ or ‘Danger!’

Her gut was screaming at her, telling her something was wrong.

Connecting the dots, of how Gardevoir had been acting in the morning, of how bad her night of sleep was, of how she felt in the morning, of the bad feeling that resonated throughout her body, from her heart to the very tips of her fingers. 

Her heart started to beat sporadically as Charlotte clutched onto her chest.

Uraraka seemed to notice some irregularity in the girl beside her, who was breathing quite erratically.

Before she could say anything, Charlotte dropped to the ground, onto her knees before activating her quirk, taking out a robot the size of a chair. 

It was round and had a dome-like head which connected to a screen. It honestly, just looked like a no-arms and no-legs version of Thirteen. It looked similar to the one the majority of the class saw Itona fixing but also seemed slightly different. 

Thirteen and Aizawa looked towards her, eyes questioning the girl’s actions.

“Charlotte…?”

While Thirteen, Aizawa and the rest of the class looked towards her in confusion, Karasuma and Irina knew something was up. Especially with her note earlier about being on guard and of her bad feeling.

‘I need to activate 087 as quickly as possible…!’ Charlotte thought as she took out something else, a remote. By remote, it didn’t even look like one. It was just a black rectangular prism with a slit down the middle. 

(A/N: Kind of like the one Hiro uses in Big Hero 6, the remote which he uses at the start of the movie to take down ‘big yama’. Y’know, the one that can extend.)

Charlotte pulled the remote in opposite directions and the black rectangular prism extended, an almost translucent, blueish panel connecting the two pieces that were once connected. She quickly typed a bunch of unreadable text into the remote which seemed to be some sort of code.

“Activate high level emergency defense mode…!” Charlotte shouted. 

The robot in front of her started to change shape. It grew, extended, grew again, detached, reattached, and stood in glory in front of the class. It was around the same size as All Might, which is quite impressive, considering the former size. It now looked rather intimidating, with large arms and two white ‘eyes’ that showed on the screen. 

‘And just in case…’

“Activate Intense Battle Feature! Protect!!” Charlotte practically screamed, still loud and clear, as the robot continued to change.

“Wha…?!” 

“No time to explain! Villains. Real ones! Get everyone out of here, NOW!” Charlotte shouted, looking towards Karasuma and Irina. 

Karasuma and Irina hurried over to Charlotte and the rest of the class and started to usher them to get away. The class being in utter confusion didn’t really help the situation. 

“Out! NOW!!” Karasuma’s voice echoed through the air as the class fell silent, but it was too late.

Charlotte grit her teeth as a purple mist started to swirl near the fountain. Aizawa turned around, eyes widening as Charlotte let out a small ‘tch’.

“Contact Nezu. Emergency. Attack at the USJ. All help needed.” Charlotte said clearly, her voice stopped wavering, a fierce glow in her pupils that looked eerie, tense even. Her hair gradually changed to her snowy white color.

‘The villains probably have a jamming signal, no point in trying to contact, but at least I should try.’

Irina stayed still as Karasuma placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheath it and fight at any moment.

A slim man, with deathly pale skin came out of the portal, a hand on his face. There were a great deal of wrinkles underneath his eyes. His lips were chapped and dry, messy grayish-blue hair on his head, which looked like it hadn’t been combed his entire life.

People started to flood into the area, one in particular, looked monstrous. Around the same size as All Might, with bluish skin, light brown colored pants and two skull-like shapes on his kneecaps. His brains were exposed to the open, eyes were protruding from the brain as the jaw of the creature was abnormally large.

Aizawa broke out of his daze. “Thirteen, protect the students!!” he said as he grabbed his yellow goggles and put them on properly.

At this time, Kirishima spoke up, placing a hand above his eyes and tried to squint and see more. “What the heck’s that?! No way….!”

“Don’t move. Those are villains!!!!” Aizawa answered as everyone stood behind Thirteen, Karasuma, Irina and Charlotte.

The man with the messy grayish blue hair had red pupils. His eyes had a look in them. A crazed look, that sent chills down everyone’s spine. They were only now, realising the graveness of the situation.

Villains.


End file.
